The Parchments Of Love
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: 6th yr. Draco sends parchments to Harry, but why? There are secrets amongst friends, and a new lord emerges. Will Hogwarts ever be the same? Will love overcome all obstacles? And will souls be united?
1. Parchment One

**Pairings** - Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Rating** - M

**Summary** - 6th yr. Draco sends parchments to Harry, but why? There are secrets amongst friends, and a new lord emerges. Will Hogwarts ever be the same? Will love overcome all obstacles? And will souls be united?

**Warnings **- This story is… SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing,) so if you don't like it… you should leave now! May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape, and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine can come up with.

**Disclaimer** - Harry: Ok, the writer of this story does not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter…except this story and this disclaimer too! So what are you going to do? Sue me? Yes, sue a tiny little slash character if it will make you feel any better!

Draco: Oh, original disclaimer, Potter!

Harry: No, not really, I need a new writer!

(Brought to you by Geco and Geico commercials)-and the writer! _Hey, how come I'm not mentioned in the brackets?_

**Authors Note** - I just want everyone to realize what you are getting into with this story. Non-stop-retarded-comedy, that will make you piss your pants, brake tables, choke on Wendy's chilly burgers, fall off chairs, brake the chairs, and have serious laughter issues with family members who walk in on you laughing on the floor. This is one of the most retarded, unique, and popular stories I have ever written! It is filled with Fluffy Romantic scenes, and contains your TUMS! I hope you all enjoy it!

**P.S.** - If you don't know what TUMS is, that's ok…YOU WILL find out in this story!

**News** - Remember, my old account was deleted, and there for this is my new one…so I need all the REVIEWS I can get PLEASE! 

**Beta** **- **pink magic marker, whom I love very much, has cured me of my Beta issues, and is now, willing to be my GREAT Beta! Thank you so much!

**Thanks** - I would like to thank all new and old fans! Gives everyone a chocolate frog

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter One - **_Parchment One_

It's the middle of the first month into the starting of the New Year. The trio's sixth year to be exact! Harry, Hermione, and Ron were settled into the Gryffindor dormitory.

Hermione and Ron decided to join together for a little game of wizard's chess, while Harry watched from the sideline. Hermione learned how to play wizard's chess over the summer at Ron's home. Ronald had of course begged her to play it with him. He hoped that if she played it long enough; she would warm up to the game, and so she had.

Harry, after watching his two best mates play an entertaining and fair game of wizard's chess for a while, became very bored. So he set his books down and wandered across the Gryffindor common room to gaze out of the window. The emerald-green eyed boy was now marvelling at the beauty of a clear-blue sky that he wished would never dim. After quite a while of gazing off into space, Harry realized that he was getting tired.

"Hey guys, I'm off to bed. I need some sleep." Harry said, to Ron while slightly yawning.

"Harry! Don't do that! You got me…" Ron paused, yawning, "Yawning as well." He finished, partly in tune.

"Ronald Weasley! Dont you dare start falling asleep on me during this game!" Hermione shouted, while playfully hitting Ron on the head with her hand.

"Ok! Well… I'm pooped." Harry said, soothingly. "I'm going to bed. See you two later."

"Okay mate. We'll catch up later." Ron said, while deep in thought about his next turn.

Harry slowly walked up the stairs to his welcoming room. He opened the door silently letting him self in. Making his way over to the bed, in which he slept in, took off his shoes, and socks and threw them towards his bed. Harry, barefooted, was about to lye down on his warm bed when he looked out of his bedroom window. The room was warm and silent. No one other then the small boy was in the room due to the fact that it was still fairly early. The young wizard was now sitting on the windowsill, and looking up at the still crisp-blue sky. He had almost wanted the sky to shatter; cringe with darkness… so it would look as lonesome as he was. He now got off of what seemed to be his only warmth, and padded over to his bed.

_I wonder if I will always be this lonesome. _Harry had thought to himself.

"Wha…What was that?" Harry shot up, surprised at hearing a strange sound; an unfamiliar noise. Looking over to where he had previously been, he saw the silhouette of a small owl.

_An Owl. What would an owl be doing here?_

Harry walked to the window and opened it to let the black-feathered owl in. The owl had flown wistfully through the room, landing on Harry's bed. "What do you want, little one?" Harry had asked the owl, in curiosity. The owl opened its beak, and let go of the parchment it flew in with.

The parchment was now delivered, so the owl took off through the open window. Harry sat up on his bed with the enclosed parchment between his fingertips.

_I wonder what it could be; I have never received mail from anyone before. Well except some worthless crap from my professors. Oh yeah, and of course some stuff from my deceased parents, and some presents from friends… for Christmas, or my birthday. But never have I been blessed with receiving an anonymous parchment before._

Harry took the parchment that held an undertone scent of sweet peppermint and carefully unwrapped the silver-green laced ribbon tied upon it. After placing the ribbon to the side, he unrolled the mysterious parchment. He was excited to be reading his first parchment from someone. Harry's sleepy eyes now turned into excited vessels.

_Dear Golden Boy,_

Harry paused on this first line, already wondering why the parchment would be addressed to him in such a manner. However, the boy was intrigued and curious, and was sure to go on reading his parchment.

_I want you to consider this as hate mail! It stands for everything I hate about you!_

_It stands for everything that you are to me! I want you to fully understand, that during _

_your sixth year, you are alone! Completely alone, and hated very deeply! You have no _

_one! You will cease to exist in this world! Damn it, Potter… you irritate the fuck out of _

_me! I can't even comprehend why_ _you exist, not that I even want to! But, if I am forced to _

_figure it out… it must be for the sole purpose of pissing me off! Ever since first year _

_you have gotten under my skin, but no more! I shall get my revenge on you this year _

_Potter! Trust me when I tell you, you are dead meat. Wizard's meat! Till we meet again, _

_this year Potter, I'll be ready. Will you be?_

_Sincerely, Malfoy_

* * *

**Authors Note** - Well I hope everyone liked the first chapter! Please REVIEW, good or bad, Old or New Fan! 

**P.S.** - Because of editing, I have no idea when Lonely, But Not Alone will be back up, but when it is, I will post a new chapter, Chapter 5 to be precise, LOL. Sorry I'm such a slow writer!

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** - What's this…Draco sends Harry 3 parchments.


	2. Parchment Two

**Reviews** -

**Xxmeganxx - **Hey thanks for not commenting on the spelling which was really bad lol, but I did spell check it and I will repost it, thanks.

**Nyoka Li** - I find it interesting that you would ask about the title, but if you keep reading then you will understand it lol. 

**Pixyfairy120** - lol, sorry it's been taking so long, I wanted to have this as an everyday update, but I don't have internet anymore, so I'm not sure when it will be updated, but I will try my hardest to please all of you!

**Chou ni Natte**- Hey, thanks for your compliments on this chapter, and I wasn't sure how his letter was going to go at first, but I'm glad you liked it. I will try and make them all as interesting as possible!

**Loriency- **I am so glad you liked the first chapter, and are enjoying the letters, and don't worry the letters kind of stop, but they will continue on later in a different tune!

**Drago-Kai- **Glad you like it, and I'm glad to see that you are from my DA list too. That whole letter theory you had, well I was using that type of idea, but it just came from me, I have never read that Shakespeare thing you were talking about lol, I have only read Romeo and Juliet by him lol

**InuLorien**- Hi, Thanks for the review, and I'll update soon for you and everyone else! Byes!

**Anny Pervert Snape**- YAY, I'm on the author alert watch! I am glad that I contacted you, and got you back! Thanks for all your dedicated reviews!

**Klonschaf14**- Hey. Thanks for the review. This story is pre-written up to chapter 19, and has been posted on other sites. It used to be posted on here about a year and half ago. I own books 1-4 and 6 but have never read them, and I own 1-3 of the movies on DVD. I know that might make you not want to continue reading this fic, but that is your loss, because I insure you that it is one hell of a story, and one of the most popular ones I have written. I'm glad you like the fic so far and Thank you so much for you're input, and I hope to see more reviews from you in the future! P.S. This is the second fic I wrote, but I have many more now! (All In Progress)

**Heerosevilbitchyvampyress** - Hey! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it so far, and the chapters shall get longer around chapter 6, or 7. Please enjoy!

**Jujube15**- HAHA. Yeah, he is. Sort of! It gets more into character in later chapters. Thanks for the review, hope to see more!

**simle2life** – Hey! Always glad to see a new fan! I'm glad I caught your attention with my Author's Note, lol. I'm super glad that you are enjoying this fic, and I hope you are pleased with the update!

**Robin the bird** – HAHA, Glad to hear you liked the end! Hope you like the future chaps!

**Fifespice** – Exactly right lol...I think.

**DarkerImage** - HAHA, Yeah, I'm killing myself over Foreverfandom being gone!

**Authors Note**- Hey everyone! I am so glad to be back, and posting again. I am happy to see that everyone is enjoying the new and improved version of this story! I'd really appreciate more reviews though! And I promise I'll reply to them! Thanks!

**Beta** **- **We had some comedy misunderstandings, but we pulled through lol! Thanks for taking the time to beta my work!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter Two - **_Parchment two_

Harry woke up to a clear-cut breeze flowing through the common room. He slept on a couch the previous night, after receiving a disturbing parchment from Malfoy. He was very disappointed to receive "hate mail" as his first parchment.

_I wonder if I should write back to him..._

"Hey Harry, it's a great morning, don't you agree?" Ron said questionably, with his fiery red hair sticking up in different directions. Clearly, bed head was in this season. At least in Ron's books, that is…if he has any books.

"If you say so Ron" Harry said, still kind of disappointed in the parchment.

"Wow mate, what's gotten you so down today?" Ron asked, with his toothbrush hanging slightly out of his mouth, causing toothpaste to foam, and overflow out of his mouth. Harry stared at his drooling best friend and was of coarse sickened… but just a little bit.

"Nothing in particular Ron, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"HEY GUYS! WHATS UP?" Seamus asked, while entering the common room, with a big, proud, smile across his face.

Ron and Harry looked over at Seamus; somewhat wishing that he would just turn back around and leave for breakfast. Seamus was the loudest, nosiest and down right irritating person, a person could meet.

"WELL... HELLO GUYS!"

"Oh God, do you have to be so loud Seamus?" Ron asked, covering his ears, after putting down his now clean and dried toothbrush on the side of the sink.

Harry and Ron were now both irritated, and being pulled along to the Great Hall by Seamus. As Harry, Ron and Seamus entered the Great Hall, Harry began searching the whole room for Hermione. Hermione on the other hand, was not there yet. He eventually looked over to the Slytherin table, and noticed that Malfoy was sitting calmly, and writing on a piece of parchment.

_I wonder what he is writing._

"Morning, Harry!" Hermione said, after sneaking up behind the three boys.

"Good morning!" All three boys said, at once.

"Let's enjoy our morning meal!" Hermione beckoned, while smiling at, at least two of the three boys she had been with.

All three boys nodded their heads, and sat in their seats.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and some of the other Gryffindors were at an open prefects meeting, while others had been in the common room consorting and such. Harry on the other hand felt as though he needed to be alone, so he went up to his room. 

The young wizard was now lying in bed, wondering if sleep was ever going to come upon him.

The raven-haired boy suddenly heard a noise at the window. A similar noise to the one he had heard the previous night. He went over to the window, and sure enough there was the same blackened-feathered owl that visited him once before. He decided to let his curiosity beat the better part of him, and went to open the window.

The owl came into the room, fluttered to Harry's bed once again, and laid yet another parchment onto his bed. The raven-haired boy watched as the owl flew out the window. He then turned to look down at his second parchment he had ever received. His disbelieving eyes stared as he noticed the parchment once again had silver and green ribbon tied around it. Harry slowly moved toward his bed and sat on the edge of it. He picked up the second parchment, and slowly started to unfold it. He then started to read the three pieces of parchment that were rolled together.

_Dear Fucking Potter, _

_I shall set the hounds of hell upon you!_

_This is the apocalypse now, muha ha ha ha ha, (evil laugh)_

_Sincerely, Malfoy!_

Harry set the first parchment aside and read the second one with his mouth hanging open.

_Dear Fucking Potter,_

_Please discard the previous parchment._

_Sincerely, Malfoy!_

Harry then set aside the second parchment once more, wondering what the point of these letters really was.

_Dear Fucking Potter!_

_I have now started this parchment three times, this of course counting as the third, _

_but you are a smart cookie… so I am pretty sure that you have noticed. I will start off by _

_telling you how much of a fucking prat you are! How dare you not respond to my last _

_parchment! THE HOUNDS WILL COME FOR YOU POTTER! ... Now back to _

_buisness… How dare you fucking ignore me, Potter! It's not like you have anything to do _

_in that stupid Gryffindor common room, and don't you dare tell me that the stupid weasel _

_is more important then I am. Wait… don't answer that! I already know I'm the superior _

_one. You are the most ungrateful son of a bitch a person could ever meet! And how could _

_you befriend that weasel, and filthy mudblood instead of me? Damn filthy mudblood… _

_thinks she's so smart, well I'll show her, and that stupid hand-me-down weasel that is so _

_utterly, well, err…stupid! Seriously, Potter… you should really learn how to make better _

_friends, but then again I guess it's in your genes. I mean look at your pathetically dead _

_family… they couldn't befriend a worthy person and neither can you! A message from the _

_wise, Potter: Beware of the death eaters… they're after you!_

_Sincerely Malfoy!_

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoilers** - What is this…Harry actually replies to Draco's parchments!


	3. Harry's Reply

**Reviews** -

**Loriency** – Glad you find it funny, and I'm not sure how I write it, I just do lol. Glad you love it to death! And I'm glad you don't think it's stupid and you find it wicked!

**Muerte Roja – **I found it odd that chapter 2 was the only chapter I received a review from you, but w/e lol. I am glad you are loving the story so far, And I'm glad that it was obvious to you, on how Draco feels about Harry unlike someone else I know…_cough "_Belladonna Malfoy" like duh lol. Any who, Glad you like the way I Made Draco's role in this story! Please review again sometime!

**Kimicocuteness** - Thanks for the support! I shall continue.

**Klonschaf14** - you don not realize how happy that makes me! I am super glad that you have chosen to continue reading, and I am sure you will love that chaps to come! And I'm sure I'll enjoy the reviews to come! And I know that feeling too lol.

**Fifespice** - Yuppers! Thanks!

**Faux Malfoy** – HAHA, No I'm not stupid, just lazy. I don't read novels much, and I know J.K is AWSOME! I love her! I think the reason why I procrastinate on reading the novels is because I'm such a HUGE Draco/Harry fan, and I know that in the books there is no chance for them, and I love reading fanfics better because they supply me with H/D! I love writing them too! This fic is not my first.

**DarkerImage** – Sorry! Lot's of angst in this one!

**Authors Note** - YAY, TPOL, new and improved is a success so far! I hope it remains that way! Thanks for Reading/Reviewing! I hope you will continue to do so!

**Beta** **- **How wonderful you are to edit my chapters while I laze around, "BALLING" my eyes out watching Queer As Folk season 5. THANKS SO MUCH! Huggles

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter Three - **_Harry's Reply_

"I wonder what's taking Potter so god damn long to write back to me, I mean is it really that hard?"

"Hey… my, sweet, little, dragon"

_Oh gods no, not pug face! I mean… _

"Hello Pansy, what are you up to at this fine hour?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to check up on my sweet little Drakey pooh!"

_Shoot me now…_

Draco decided to sit on a green, stiff chair in the cold Slytherin dungeons earlier, trying to get comfortable. Pansy was of course trying to maul Draco, making the impossibly uncomfortable chair even less comfortable than it was before. The blonde Slytherin sat on this chair, not even acknowledging her. He sat there spacing out, staring at the clock, and trying to make the time go faster. He was awaiting a reply from Harry. Meanwhile, Pansy was fully sitting on Draco and trying to nibble on his ears, but an owl had finally arrived.

"OW!" Pansy screeched.

Draco had risen abruptly, and was now taking the parchment from the snowy white owl.

"I said, OW!" Pansy screeched again, "you know Draco… that really hurt!" Pansy scuffled.

Draco was then about to open the parchment, when Pansy had suddenly shown up in his face.

"Draco, did you hear me? That really hurt!"

"Oh, sorry Pansy, but I have to read this, it's urgent! Can you excuse me?"

"Umm, well I guess I cou…"

"GREAT, bye Pan." Draco cut in before Pansy could even finish, and with that, the young boy was making his way into his private slytherin room.

He was now in his room, sitting on his wooden chair by his desk. With a sharp letter opener, he carefully sliced the red ribbon off of the first parchment he had received from Harry.

_Dear Malfoy. D,_

_All I have to say is…WOW, Malfoy; I never knew you thought about me so _

_much. And what is with all the non-sense about death eaters? Is there something you _

_know that I don't?_

_Sincerely, Harry J. Potter_

"What?" Draco yelled, in a confused tone of voice. "What kind of reply was that?"

Draco was now running out of his room, and running into the Slytherin common room, where Pansy was left behind.

"Welcome back, Drakey Pooh" Pansy squealed, while jumping up to hug him, and falling flat on her face.

"I sent him four bloody letters, and he sends me: one letter, with two lines, and four words"

"OW!" was all Pansy could spout out, at the moment.

Draco was now sitting in his green chair again, and mumbling something around the lines of, "Damn, idiotic Gryffindors, I swear they were trained to be stupid from birth!"

"Drakey Pooh, I said, that…hurt!" Pansy whined, while popping up behind Draco, and rubbing his head. It was more like petting then rubbing really.

"Damn him, damn them all" Draco continuously muttered.

Draco finally snapped out of his tantrum to notice pansy fondling his hair.

He quickly turned around to glare at her and said sharply, "Excuse me Pansy, but what in the bloody world are you doing?"

"Umm, You… Drakey pooh, Eh, I mean nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Right… well… I have to go. I need to catch up on some sleep, so I'll see you later Pansy" Draco said, calmly.

_Much, much later, if I'm lucky._

Draco then got up to leave the common room. He entered his lonely, quiet room, and walked across the room to lie down upon his soft, yet cold bed. It was now time for the blonde haired Slytherin to sleep. Sleep at ease if he were lucky.

"STUPID POTTER!" Draco muttered, beneath his teeth as he fell asleep upon his bed.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** - There are several mysteries scattered around the wizarding world, but only few come from parchment.


	4. Mystery One

**Reviews** -

**Nyoka Li** - Hey there, thank you for the reviews, and you are really making me want to continue on this story, and so I do. Thanks for the tip on the ratings, but unfortunately I already knew about that lol, basically because I tend to be one of those go for high ratings people, to tell you the truth it should be rated R, but I totally forgot to but the rating on lol. I will fix it as soon as I get the chance too, thank you again!

**Pixyfairy120** – Hi, thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you like it and I will try to update as soon as possible and I'll try to have more then one chapter per update for now on. 

**DragonSlayer820 – **Well my little beta friend, how are you, oh wait I already know, cause I am on the phone with you right now lol. Ok thank you for leaving a review even though you didn't have to lol. And you aren't lame because I think its official by this reply that I am lol. Well I have to reply to the others now, so THANK YOU SU! Byes.

**Sheree – **Hey there, Yeah I know about the little glitch is having with the chapters, it's not just my story it's others too. But when they don't show up, just go to the top of the link and change the chap number! And I'm glad you like this story so far, I will continue on it as well. Byes!

**Brenna8 – **hello, thank you for the review, I'm glad you think it's turning out cute! And keep reading please, there will be some unexpected things happening soon.

**Constance Malfoy – **Well, there isn't much to reply to you about that lol. Except that there will be more chapters! And you will hopefully get them soon!

**Fefs Malfoy – **Wuz-up? Me? I'm good lol. I was so happy when reading your review (coughs-in class) today! It made me really happy to see that someone likes it that much; thanks to you and my other readers I am getting the courage to continue with this story! Thank you so much, byes.

**zeynel – **well, well, well, you are the first to ask a question like that… hmm, well yeah I guess Draco can stand Pansy to a point, and I'm glad you added it to your fav list!

**Chou ni Natte – **Thanks for your kind words, and for the spell correction, but the reason why I don't ask for corrections would be because I'm not reposting the chapter because of an error lol. It's too much of a hassle, but thanks any way. – Actually I'm surprised no one caught me for the word reason lol- I was saying that Ron had bed head this "season" but I put reason by a mistake lol, oh well.

**InuLorien – **Glad you are reading and enjoying my fan fiction!

**Drago-Kai – **Glad you like the reply!

**Anirbes** – lol. Go bitch-slapping lol. Thanks for the review!

**Kimicocuteness** - Tee hee hee, Thanks! I promise that there will be more, "Funny" chapters to come!

**Jujube15** – Ok, umm, I'm confused. You write letters like that in real life, or in fan fiction? If in fan fiction, then I have never seen it lol, because I have never read anything from you, so it's coincidence. Also chapters 1-16 of this fic are like 1 and half, or 2 years old now HAHA. Anyhow… Glad you are enjoying this fic! And I hope to see more reviews from you! Thanks so much for the support!

**Klonschaf14** - HAHA. You are a funny lil person, aren't you? LMAO! This fic be finished...NEVER! Lol. 1-19 is pre-written, yes but that is not the end lol. Everyone on Foreverfandom has dared me to make 100 chapters for this story, and being the insane person that I am Have decided to do so! I promise that there shall never be a boring chapter though! Hope that doesn't scare you away LMAO :p

**Fifespice** - Who needs letters when there are meetings!

**DarkerImage** – Sorry again! This fic was started after my 1st fic, which is like horribly LONG for each chapter, but it's being re-written right now!

**Authors Note** – Didn't get to many reviews on the last chapter, maybe because it was so small. Hope to get more on this one, and if I don't the updates shall come slower! Loves to black mail

**Beta** **- **Yet again, Thanks for editing while I balled watching QAF lol.

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter Four** - _Mystery One_ _Stupid Potter…_

"Draco! Hurry up! Were going to be late for breakfast in the great hall!" Blaise called into the Slytherin prince's room, all the while trying to avoid him.

"Two lines, and four fucking words, damn him!"

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Blaise said, in confusion, as Draco muttered endless irritated words, while entering the Slytherin common room.

"Oh yeah, Draco, you got some mail. I left it on the green chair you always sit on over there."

"Stupid Potter, stupid Gryffindors!"

"Draco, you listening? You got some mail!"

"Oh, what was that Blaise?" Draco said, quizzically.

"Mail…chair…for you…"

"Damn it Blaise, speak bloody English!"

"Draco, you really are a royal pain in my ass, and damn it! Listen this time… You, Draco Malfoy, have mail! And I left it on that green chair… over there! Now, did that process through your tiny little brain?" Blaise said, sarcastically.

Draco raised an eyebrow to Blaise, and with no comment back, Blaise knew his life was on the line.

* * *

It was a Friday morning, and Hermione was in the common room waiting for her boyfriend to awake. 

Hermione had been dating Ron for quite some time now. She made it clear last summer that her relationship with the Weasley would be a secret, and so they were finally going steady.

"Good morning Mione!" Ron said, with a clear smile upon his face. "You ready to go for some food?"

"Yes Ron, but shouldn't we wait for Harry?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but he's been acting really weird lately."

"Well, everyone has secrets right…sweetie?" Hermione said, seductively, while leaning in towards Ron, to kiss him, but Ginny had walked through the common room, and their kiss had been stopped.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ginny said, sweetly.

"No! No…nothing at all!" Both Gryffindors had said, while waving their hands back and forth frantically.

* * *

_I wonder if Malfoy will reply back to my letter._

"Are you ready Harry?" Ron asked, while poking his head into their room.

_I wonder…hmmm_

"Harry?"

"Oh sorry Ron, yes, I am ready."

"That's good, cause the ladies are waiting for us down there."

Harry closed his eyes in grief, and started moving his head back and forth slowly.

"Ron, why don't you just ask her out already?"

"Huh? Ask who out, Harry?"

"Hermione, damn it! It's so obvious that you like her."

"Yeah, well, I could say the same thing for you, and my little sister, Harry!"

"What, what are you talking about Ron?" Harry said, with wonder.

Ron just grinned, and started pulling Harry out of the room, and leading him down the stairs to their Gryffindor lady friends.

"But, but Ron! I don't, I mean, I really don't have any interest in her, because, because… I…Eh..."

"Because you what Harry?" Ron said, stopping their quest down the stairs.

"Well, err, nothing Ron! It's nothing, let's go." And they resumed walking briskly down the steps.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_Well, I've been thinking, and I know that is never good, but, well… I am terribly _

_sorry for what I last said to you. It seemed almost rude, and well, I was thinking, and we _

_should meet up later, ok? We could, sort of burry the hatchet. Around seven O'clock pm _

_tonight. Meet me in the potions classroom._

_Sincerely, H.P_

_Well that was short, but I expected that. At least he made it longer then three lines, and one word; I have to give him credit for that._

"So was it good news Draco?" Blaise asked, solemnly.

"Yes, well better then expected. Actually it was tremendous… short, but tremendous!" Draco replied, with a huge grin upon his face. One that could scare the Grinch away, that is if there were one, but that's a muggles Christmas tale.

"Are you going to reply back then?"

"Yes, of course I am. I will write it out now, and send it later."

* * *

The Gryffindors were finally making an appearance in the great hall, and Harry had of course noticed Draco writing yet again. Harry was starting to get nervous with anticipation, wondering what Draco could be saying on that parchment. It didn't take long before Harry's friends started to distract him though. 

It was what seemed to be a long day for Harry, having double potions and all. He would think about what Malfoy could have been possibly writing from time to time, but those thoughts were slowly drifting away as the day proceeded. It had felt like the longest, yet vastest day for Harry, and all he could wish for himself, was to catch some sleep.

"What is this?" Harry had thought, to him self, as he entered his room, and noticed something lying upon his bed.

"Is, is this what I think it is…"

Harry picked up the same familiar parchment with a smirk and began to read…

_Dear Potter,_

_I like the idea, and I will see you at seven O'clock tonight, and do be prepared._

_Sincerely, Malfoy _

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** - Seems there are more mysterious parchments on the way.


	5. Mystery Two

**Reviews** -

**Nyoka Li** – Hey, I find it funny how you think I have something up my sleeve, well you are absolutely right, Muah ah aha ha! "Evil laugh" 

**elizarita – **OMG, I so agree, I like the way I made pansy, well, such a pansy lol. And don't worry, I will keep writing, at least I hope I will lol.

**SilentSleepingInTheCold** – Ok, well I am glad it made you "giggle" and I'm glad the effect of suspense is working lol. 

**Anny Pervert Snape – **well, there is no denying it, Draco is one hell of a sexy beast! (A.k.a. Tom.)

**Draco'sDragon** – That's nice, running on sugar and all, I wish I was running on sugar, oh wait I am lol. Any way, I like the comment about the hounds, but you have to realize that my beta and I are the only ones who control the hounds! Muaha ha ha "evil laugh"

**InuLorien – **Lol. Thanks for the idea, on them running into things, I might just use that to my advantage!

**Drago-Kai – **Don't chew your nails! It's a bad habit, I should know, besides Draco wouldn't want that from anyone!

**Rei Magami** – Sorry for taking so long to get an update! Glad you like it so far, and are interested in an update!

**Killer-Of-Wills – **Hey, don't worry, I didn't take it as a flame, I know the spelling and grammar in this story is bad. It is because I just wrote the chaps and posted them, because it was really for fun, I didn't expect people to actually like it! Lol. Boy was I wrong there! Any way, the reason why I only posted four chapters so far, is because I wanted people to find me again, but I am going to replace them soon enough! Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you LOVE the story! By that way, I gave up on Beta's because they are evil…and so I shall do my own stories, and that is why it's going to take a long while before they all get back up, because I tend to get bored reading my own writing lol. Thanks again, byes!

**anirbes – **Yes, the plot does thicken, that's for sure! Thanks for the review!

**Kimicocuteness** – Lol. Yes, I would say that Pansy's stupidity is one of my favourite things to write in this fic.

**Klonschaf14** - I'm pleased to see how much you are enjoying my fic. I hope to get more reviews on this fic, as I had before on this site. Damn FF, for deleting my old account lol. Oh well…I hated my old user name. And you are in for a BIG surprise, so I can't wait to post the next few chaps!

**Jujube15** – Awe, don't say such a thing! I bet you would do fine with your own fan fiction! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Robin the bird** – LMAO! Yup. Got to love Draco!

**Fifespice** – HAHA. Sorry, none to both.

**DarkerImage** – HAHA. It seems like I only disappoint you, but I know you are enjoying it!

**Authors Note** - Hey everyone. Ok here is chapter five. Oh My God, I just watched the preview for Harry Potter 4, again, for like…the millionth time, and I am like so, so, so, so, dying! It looks so good! And the mermaids, and dragons, OMG they look awesome! Ok you all have to check it out, but you will be cursing afterwards, cause you will want to see it, and it doesn't come out until November 18, 2005!

**P.S. – **Fans of If you review me late, don't worry, I will still reply and it will be posted in the next chapter from the one you reviewed. Therefore you might have to go forward, or back one.

**Beta** **– **Thank you so much for editing this chapter/story! I am sure our story will be on it's way soon, ops, these people know nothing about that wink Just pretend I never said anything!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter Five - **_Mystery Two_

It was rounding up to be about seven O'clock when Hermione and Ron finished dinner in the great hall. Harry had decided that he was going to skip the evening meal. He was sleeping when Ron had told him to wake up for the meal. When Harry didn't get up, Ron decided to just leave to have dinner with his girlfriend. Ron and Hermione sat in their usual seats in the great hall, while eating and silently chatting about Harry's awkward behaviour.

It was about five minutes before seven when Hermione had received a parchment in the common room. She didn't pay much to it, for it didn't say whom it was from. She figured it would be something sweet from Ron, but little did she know that, that one letter would change her life.

"Should we, maybe check on Harry, before going to bed… that is?"

"Na, he's fine, I'll have a word with him before he goes to bed."

"All right then, I'll see you in the morning, my lo… well in the morning sweetie."

"Yes, good night…" Ron trailed off, before passionately kissing his girlfriend.

"Well night, Mione"

"Yes, night." Hermione replied softly, while turning to go up to the girl's dormitory.

Ron had watched her leave, with a smile upon his face.

_She's beautiful._

Ron finally stopped gazing upon an empty room, and gathered the strength to walk up the stairs for a nap.

"What the…Why Harry, what in the bloody hell, what are you doing?"

* * *

As Hermione was getting out of her robes in her dormitory, the letter she received slipped out of her inner pocket, and landed on the floor near her bed. 

She noticed this, picked it up, and laid the parchment on her bed, planning to read it after she changed. Hermione, after acknowledging that her evening class's had been cancelled, decided to catch up on some sleep, seeming as how her studies were finished as well. She sat on her bed, and lifted the letter into her slender hands, and began to read from the clearly hand-me-down parchment.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It would seem that I could no longer keep these undying feelings for you to _

_myself. I, over several years have laid my eyes upon your beauty. You're slender _

_body, your brilliant knowledge, your courage when it comes to anything but flying. I find _

_every bit of you intoxicating. Even the way your breath feels against my skin. I feel as if I _

_know everything there is I need to know about you, and yet, you only know some basics _

_about me. I want you to know this…even though you are seeing someone, these feelings _

_cannot leave. I only wish this atmosphere of which I live in would wake me up to _

_realization that it will never be me you long for, but someone else in the Gryffindor _

_family. I just wanted to at least tell you how I felt._

_Sincerely, your admirer_

Hermione felt a little flushed after receiving such a letter. She had never gotten such a unique letter as this one that was clutched in her hands.

_I wonder who it could be from…_

"Well I mustn't be rude, I really should reply back to it, right?" Hermione kept asking her self quizzically.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** - Apologies made, and young wizards go mad.


	6. Mixed Signals

**Reviews** -

**Nyoka Li – **Hey thank you for always reviewing . it makes me feel better, and makes me want to move on with my stories. Any who, I hope this chapter has some nice twists for you!

**InuLorien – **Wow, I am surprised that no one has guessed correctly on who is sending Hermione the parchments.

**Kimicocuteness** - Awe, you are so cute Bows back to you! Thanks for R/R'ing!

**Jujube15** – Hmm, I wonder if you have guessed right on who sent the parchment lol. Does Ron have to hear about it? Tee hee hee. (Just messing with your head.) Have fun with this chapter; I know it's one of my fav's!

**Klonschaf14** – HAHA. Yeah, well I'm trying for 100; it doesn't mean I will get there though. Let's all hope! Last chapter was basically getting more character plot in. Your right, it picks up soon!

**Fifespice** – Now now, If I told you that…the fun would be spoiled

**Drac0-aSianGiRL** – Hey there! Thanks for the long review! Glad you like the fic so far! Harry isn't really being a Golden boy, he is more or less just accepting the letters because he has dealt with Malfoy for so long, but what Harry doesn't know is the fact that Draco just might fancy him, lol. I saw the movie preview on the Internet. There are like a million sites you can go to. Just go to google and type in Harry Potter 4 Trailer, and you should get it! WOW. The 4th movie airs Nov/18/05 in theatres for us.

**DarkerImage** – HAHA. You are so HULARIOUS! (Giggles)

**Authors Note** - Hey everyone. Ok here is chapter six, I hope you all like it! I know I like it lol.

**News** – Does anyone know of a site, or anything where I could post fan-music videos? I would really like to share the music videos I've made, and I made the best Harry potter video ever! Based on the 3rd movie! -Well that's all!

**Beta **- You are so sweet, thanks for the great editing job!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter Six - **_Mixed signals_

"So let me get this straight Harry" Ron said, being almost sure of himself.

"You want me to believe… that Malfoy wants you, to be prepared, to meet him, at seven O'clock tonight, and it was your idea?"

"No, damn it Ron, why can't you understand?" Harry said, frantically, while having his back against the backboard of his bed, looking around anxiously while holding his wand.

"Malfoy said I should be prepared for him at seven, and he said he liked the idea, but I don't know what he is bloody talking about, because I never gave him an idea!"

"So, when did this all happen Harry, I mean when and where did you get this news?"

"Ron, can't you make your self useful and lock the doors or something? I mean I'm really scared for once. Malfoy said to be prepared for him at seven, but why? Why seven? And why be prepared? Prepared for what? And Ron you must understand he was threatening me lately, and well they weren't empty threats Ron." Harry frantically muttered in his bed.

"Oh, ok Harry, calm down, we will figure something out." Ron said while making his way to the doors to lock them. "Wait just a bloody moment Harry! Since when are you scared of Malfoy, and what threats has he been making?"

"Well, you see Ron, it's really hard to explain, and well, I didn't give him any idea's so I don't bloody know what the fuck is going on!"

"Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Um, do you really want me to answer that Ron?"

"Harry!"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't speaking literally!"

"Oh, right, Sorry Ron."

"No need for apologies Harry."

And suddenly there was a long silence.

_Well get on with it Ron…_

And yet Harry could still hear the crickets.

"Ron…?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You were saying?"

"I was saying?"

"Yes Ron, what had you forgotten?"

"Oi, sorry mate, it's already past seven O'clock, so there is no need to worry about Malfoy coming, it's eight ten already." Ron said with a smile, feeling proud of his news.

"Oh, right, no need, no need to be worried, no need at all, it's past seven…WELL WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU NOTIFY ME OF THAT EARLIER?"

"Sorry mate, you kind have got me into the hysterics a little bit." Ron said

"Now just get some sleep mate," Ron said calmly slipping into bed.

"Oh, yeah your right Ron, sleep, that's what I need and should get."

"Right, so night mate"

"Night"

_Hmm, what a relief, but… No he wouldn't, would he? Wait of course he would, he's Malfoy, he's a Slytherin, he wont go back on his words for heaven sake, he is trying to creep me out, I bet it was his plan all along, he's probably, No… I am reading into this to far…at least I hope so…_

"Ron…" Harry whispered.

"What is it now Harry?" Ron said sleepily.

"Do you suppose…well do you suppose that Malfoy set the wrong time on purpose, so I wouldn't be prepared?"

"Harry, go to bed!" his young mate said while throwing a pillow over his head to block out his noisy friend.

Harry sat up once again, paranoid.

"Oh, don't worry Malfoy, I'll be ready, I know you are coming and I will be prepared, trust me…"

* * *

Mean while, back in Slytherin dormitory, Draco Malfoy was looking at the clock in the common room and had noticed is was five minutes to seven. Draco decided to be at the potions class as promised in the parchment. Draco never liked the idea of being tardy, so he had arrived one minute earlier. 

"A, Mr. Malfoy, How good of you to come."

"What? What are you doing here?" Draco snarled at the professor.

"What do you mean Mr. Malfoy, this is my classroom, why wouldn't I be here?" Snape snarled.

_God damn it, where is Potter, and why is Snape here? Could he have meant a different day?_

"Well come on in, stop letting the atmosphere of the room get out."

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

"Well enlighten me, and explain to me why in the bloody hell you bothered to respond to my letter in the first place?"

"Letter? You sent me a letter? What in god's name are you talking about? I haven't received a letter from you…"

_Oi what a bloody wanker! I should have known!_

"Oh, right… never mind… that letter, the one telling me to meet you, meet you here, in the potions room, at seven O'clock"

"Right…" Snape scowled.

"That letter"

"Yes, Malfoy that would be the one, what is wrong with you?"

"So Potter isn't here?"

Snape started eyeing Malfoy curiously. "Explain to me Mr. Malfoy, why would Mr. Potter be here?"

"Detention, maybe?" Draco tried to cover his tracks.

"Yes, well on with the real matters at hand." Snape gleamed.

"What matters would those be?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy… I mean my dearest godson. I asked you to come here, because I wanted to apologize to you."

"For?"

"Well, the last time we had met up, I had been a little to strict about some things, and well, I'm sorry, and I just wanted to burry the hatchet with my favourite student, and well my favourite godson."

"Snape, I'm your only godson, and I forgive you."

"Thank you Draco, now you may return to your dorm if you'd like."

"Yes, I shall, I really exhausted myself today, somehow."

"Mm, yes, well be on your way then. Goodbye." Snape said with a slight crooked smile.

"Good bye Severus, We shall chat soon I suppose."

"Yes, good night"

"Oh one more thing, on the letter it said sincerely H.P. What does that stand for?"

"Horrifying Potions, of course." Snape said swiftly.

"Oh, I see, night then" Draco said while shutting the door silently but tight.

_Well, what a relief that was. And to think I was a little worried and excited about patching at least a nibble of something up with Harry. Well nothing to worry about, I can go on hating him now that I know he doesn't want to patch things up, And did I just think of him as Harry? Whoa I'm really losing my touch, but I feel like I'm forgetting something._

* * *

_He's after me, I know he is, he's going to get me when I least expect it. He's probably lurking within the shadows as I sit here, But I'll be ready, oh yes I will, I will stay up all night if I have to, to solve this rumble between Malfoy and I. I swear it! I will be prepared!_

* * *

_Oh, Bloody Hell, I know what it is, If Snape was really the one to have sent me that letter, then that means Harry has also received my reply, Harry must think I'm nuts!_

_Damn it all, it's the fucking wankers fault! I solemnly swear it is!_

_I don't care, I don't care at all, and I'm going to bed and that's that!_

"Oh who am I bloody kidding, I have to send him another parchment immediately!"

_Well, maybe in the morning, I'm too tired right now._

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler - **Seems like a Potions assignment is going to keep the students riled up in truth for a while.


	7. What Can I Say?

**Reviews** -

**Nyoka Li – **Hey thank you for saying it was another great chapter, it really makes me want to continue with the story!

**Shelly Quills Webster – **I am glad that you "Giggles" A lot lol, and thanks for the extra bonus points!

**Anny Pervert Snape – **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so long to write this one!

**SilentSleepingInTheCold – **I am glad you liked it and found "the mixed signals" funny! I hope you like what's coming up next!

**DragonSlayer820 – **Hello my Beta that never beta's LOL. I am firing you until you get your laptop and are able to actually read and correct my stories LOL. I know you want an update for Lonely, But Not Alone, but the chapters and writing for it is more complex so it takes me longer to write them, sorry, but I hope the update for this story will satisfy you enough!

**shell101 – **I am glad you think my story is "Awesome" And I'm sorry it took so long for an update!

**Skimmie – **I'm glad you love the story, and I hope you like what's coming up next!

**InuLorien – **Yeah screw-ups suck, but as the writer, I got to love them! Lol.

**Drago-Kai – **Good luck on exams.

**Kimicocuteness** – Thanks for the, "Wow!"

**Klonschaf14** – Thanks for the long review! I'm glad you get it, and enjoy it. Yeah I found I did a good job on the comedy last chap too! I promise it only gets better! Please continue to R/R!

**Fifespice** - Glad you find it interesting and good! HAHA. I still cannot give away such things :p it would ruin the story lol. It's ok, you can still ask questions in the review…you never know when I'll be generous and give out information!

**Robin the bird** – HAHA! Poor Draco? I'd say…poor Harry. Awe heck, poor both of them! Hope you like this chap!

**DarkerImage** – OMG! You are just too funny for me!

**Authors Note** - Well, well, what do we all think about this? I think my story is actually starting to get somewhere LOL. I have more surprises around the corner, so I hope everyone is patient with my slow writing and keeps reading my chapters! Please review, good or bad!

**Beta **- Gives Beta a break … LMAO! NOT! Get back to work! Whip O.o WOW, sounded kind of kinky there LAMO. Oh you know I'm just kidding with yah!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Seven - **_What Can I Say?_ _Dear Potter,_

_About the last parchment, Forget it, It was a mistake; I sort of got mixed signals._

_Malfoy_

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed with bags under his eyes still holding up his wand. 

" I'll be prepared" Harry muttered under his breath sleepily.

Ron woke up from his dreadful sleep and noticed that a letter had arrived for Harry. Ron picked it up and walked to Harry's bed noticing that the young Gryffindor was still chanting that he would be "Prepared"

"For Merlin sakes, mate! Would you just get over it?" Ron yelled while throwing the letter at Harry's face.

"You got mail" Ron commented, while leaving the room to take a cool shower.

Harry gazed down at the letter noticing the colour, and recognizing it to be from Malfoy.

Harry picked it up, took out the parchment and read its contents.

* * *

Hermione was making her way down to the common room when she accidentally bumped into Ginny. 

"Oh sorry Gin." Hermione said, after noting whom she had bumped into.

"That's alright Hermione." Ginny replied.

Ginny looked closely at the young Gryffindor lady and noticed that she did not seem to have gotten any sleep.

"Hermione are you ok?" She asked.

Hermione just smiled and nodded.

"I'm just a little tired that's all. I didn't get much sleep last night after receiving an anonymous parchment.

"Anonymous you say?" Ginny gulped a bit.

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

"I apparently have an admirer." Hermione noted to Ginny.

"Oh, well what can I say?" Ginny replied with a smile.

"Nothing, I suppose" Hermione said with a small smile and a giggle.

"Morning Hermione, Ginny" Ron stated coming down the stairs with wet hair from his shower.

"Morning, Ron" Both the girls replied.

"So what's going on? Hermione it looks as if you had less sleep then I did, which is hard to believe after the night I had with Harry." Ron stated.

Ginny was about to state to Ron that Hermione had an admirer, but Hermione cut-in stating that she had been up all night studying for potions.

_I wonder why she lied_, Ginny thought.

* * *

Draco was getting ready in his room for double potions and his other classes today when suddenly a letter was returned to him.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I have no idea what is going on, and I think it is for the better. I lost sleep last night because of you, damn it; I swear I will curse you if I lose points in potions today!_

_P.S. Stop bloody writing to me, unless it's important!_

_Potter, Harry_

"How dare Potter suggest that I would be the cause for him losing points, he does it all on his own!" Draco muttered while finishing the final touches on his hair.

* * *

Harry finally made his way downstairs where he met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. 

It was just about time for Harry, Hermione and Ron to make their way to potions class, God forbid if they were late again. Harry made sure to hurry right away, and in doing so it left Ginny alone with the other Gryffindor's in the common room, awaiting the time to go to her first class of the day.

Harry and his friends had reached potions class in time and were now sitting in their regular seats. Harry, sensing someone watching him, looked over to his right side to see Draco smirking at him. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned to look in front of the room.

"Alright Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, today we will be making a truth serum."

Everyone on the Gryffindor side sighed. And the Slytherin's immediately started scheming evil plans involving the potions they were to be brewing today.

"And what can I say? Professor Dumbledore wants everyone in pairs of two for this assignment, Only Merlin knows why…" Snape snorted.

Everyone just looked ill at what the professor had stated, knowing that they would all have to work with an opposite house.

They all started to bustle about making pairs, as some did not mind each other, But Snape sort of… well… snapped.

"Did I say you could move about?" He sneered.

"I must mention to you that the pairs have been assigned." Snape scowled.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Yes, well Dumbledore thought that some pairs could need improvement, and some could learn more from each other, so he made the pairings. You may thank the great wizard for your screwed up matchmaking, should I say in the least." Snape was sickened looking at the pairs; he just knew that there was going to be a lot of spilt potions, and broken glass and other spectacles to be cleaned, and quite a bit of detentions to be served with these pathetic choices. However, there were a few pairs he found would be rather amusing to watch.

"I will leave a list at the front for the groups; you can all come up one by one and check to see who you are paired with. I want you to be seated with your partner at your own lab table immediately." Snape snickered with amusement.

Hermione, with brains and courage, went up first to find that she was paired with Blaise.

Pansy went up, and choked when she saw Ron's name written down beside her own.

Pansy turned and thought she would be sick as she walked over to sit beside Ron at his lab table. Ron was about to get up and see who his partner was until Pansy scowled at him, and said that she had not sat beside him for no reason. "Oh, right…sorry" Ron stated.

_This is going to be the most miserable assignment to work on in wizard history_ Pansy had thought.

Everyone who had partners had started brewing their potions and Snape was supervising them, while the others were still pairing off.

Harry was behind Neville waiting for his turn to see who his Slytherin partner would be. Draco, being the ignorant prat that he was, pushed his way through the crowd and started fighting with Harry over who would be next to see who there partner was.

Harry and Draco managed to see that both their names had been written beside each other at the exact same time. They both stood growling at each other silently. Then Draco raised a brow.

"What can I say?" Draco stated.

Harry looked at him curiously, and was about to brush off to their seats, but Draco leaned in and whispered into his ear "It won't be that bad"

Harry started to tingle at the warm breath of Draco Malfoy and stared at him awkwardly and stated, "We'll see about that, Malfoy."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler - **Seems like this potion has some tweaks.


	8. Settled Potions

**Reviews** -

**Gemini Fallen Angel** **– **Hey thanks for your opinions on my stories and poetry! Yeah I know I have to write more, and quicker too. I hope you like the fact that I did these next few chapters quicker!

**Nightborn Angel – **I want to thank you for your honest and fun review! I hope you like what I do with the potions "sniggers"

**Artemis-Warrior-Goddess – **Thanks for the tips on my writing, but like I said in e-mail, I am usually writing these chapters with music blaring and I just write w/e comes to my mind and I post lol. I am not worried about the spelling and grammar for now! But thanks anyway! And I am glad that you are my devoted reader!

**Lady-Crymsyn – **Thanks for the compliment, and I hope this update was soon enough for you!

**InuLorien** – Lol, Glad you liked the 'whispers' and the comments on Dumbledore's ignorance, and please keep in touch with reviews!

**Drago-Kai – **Glad you like it!

**Robin the bird** – Thanks! I plan to do better, still lol.

**Jujube15** – OMG! You are so RANDOM! I LOVE YOU! HAHA, Santa clause LMAO! Glad you like the story, and have something to read!

**Scarlet-mauve** – Well… hearing that makes me happy! I hope you like this chap, but I put bets on everyone liking chapter 9 more!

**Klonschaf14** – LMAO! You amuse me so much! Luv your reviews! I'm sorry I didn't see your review until I woke up, but then I had school…so I couldn't update when you wanted me to, but I would have! Hope you like this chap!

**fifespice** - Tee hee hee, YUP! It's very interesting indeed! Hope you like what happens!

**Malfoyprincess** – Awe, Thanks! I'm glad it made you laugh so much; it means I did a good job on it lol.

**DarkerImage** – LMAO! Yes, it is obvious! HAHA. And you are so entertaining with your reviews!

**Authors Note** - I frankly am starting to like this story again lol. Hope you like the length of this chapter, and the fact that I wrote it so quickly for once. I will have the next one really soon! And trust me, It's going to be good, and you won't want to miss it!

**Beta **- This time, I'm making the Beta comment cough My Beta Hayley is HOT stuff, who deserves an applause and a MILLION cookies stares at readers Don't look at me that way…I can't possibly supply all the cookies…So start sending them to her! THANKS SO MUCH PMM!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Eight** - _Settled Potions_

The truth serum wasn't exactly the hardest thing to brew in potions class, but it was one of the longest to settle.

Professor Snape let the students know, that only after their potions were ready, would he notify each group telling them that they may begin the group experiments.

Not only did they have to brew this potion up, but also when it was done settling, they would have to claim their potions from the potion room, and find an area that was hidden from the other classmates. They would then test their potions privately. Everything revealed within the group was to stay confidential. That's why being far away from all other groups is best; no one could hear the secrets being confessed.

Each group of two has to take turns using their potions. After one took the potion the other would have to ask them several questions. If the potion worked properly, each student would write a report based upon the answers, and what they found interesting about the potion.

Draco and Harry were the first to have completed their potion. Hermione and Blaise had come in second, not like it was a race or anything; it was just stating the facts. Ron and Pansy had a few troubles at brewing, but none the less had finished theirs in time. The rest of the groups had finished theirs as well, except of course Neville, who had screwed his and Crabbe's potion up badly, and got served with detention.

Draco couldn't wait to try both his and Harry's potion out on Harry, but trying it out on him self was another story. Draco knew that Harry would find some horrible things out if he asked the right questions. Knowing Harry, he would.

Harry on the other hand, wasn't too worried about it; He thought there were no secrets that could be let out, because everyone seemed to know more about him self than he did anyway.

Blaise was interested in getting to pick Hermione's brain out with the potion because, well, he's a Slytherin. Anything he found out about her would help him for future black mailing purposes.

Hermione was intrigued by this assignment for academic reasons.

Ron and Pansy just wanted to kill one another.

And the rest of the groups seemed to go along with it fine.

"So when do you think our potion will be settled?" Harry asked, while trying to keep the conversation strictly civil.

"About a day or so" Draco mumbled, while leaning on his desk bored out of his mind.

Don't get him wrong, Potions is Draco's favourite subject, but he does find the class rather dull sometimes.

"Oh…" Harry simply replied.

"Why so long?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation to pass up the time.

"Damn it Potter, how the hell am I suppose to know?" Draco stated, with lack of a civil tone.

Harry just brought his head down and went into deep thought. He almost looked sad or disappointed in the young blonde in some way.

"Sorry." Draco muttered.

Harry looked up. _Did Draco just apologize to me?_

"I just don't know when. Each potion settles at a different time" Draco stated, with his cocky tone.

"Oh!" Harry replied, while cracking a smile at the blonde haired Slytherin.

_Oh god, stop smiling, you're too gorgeous when you smile. Wait a minute, since when is Harry gorgeous when he smiles?_ The blonde thought.

"Class is dismissed" Snape said with a deep, grumbling tone of voice.

"I will contact you all when your potions are settled, and I expect you all to come right away and start on them. You will be handing in your reports four days after your potion has settled, when ever that might be." Snape said out loud while the class was making their way out of the room.

Snape had decided to move the potions onto a near by desk and had realized that Draco's and Harry's potion was miraculously settled already.

"Draco" Snape called out to the boy.

Draco looked back. "Yes Professor?"

"It seems yours and Potters potion is finished. Now take it and be gone." Snape snarled while handing the potion over to the boy.

"Yes Professor."

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, don't forget you have four days to complete your reports. Do try to have Mr. Potter cooperate with you." Snape glared.

"Of course, Professor." Draco said with a smirk on his face, while walking out the door.

* * *

It was dinnertime in the great hall and Harry was talking amongst his friends about how their classes went today. 

"I'm telling you guys, that Pansy Parkinson is such a completely and utterly selfish, arrogant witch, who only thinks of her self I might add!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well at least you don't have to work with Blaise, who only talks about himself, as well as always hitting on me." Hermione stated.

"He does WHAT?" Ron blew-up from the table.

"Calm down Ron" Harry said.

"Yeah, besides why should you care? It's not like Hermione here is your girlfriend or anything!" Fred and George said at the same time. Kind of creepy how they always do that, Harry thought.

Ron just blushed, and then Hermione let out a little whimper, "Well actually, Ron and I have been dating for quite some time now."

Everyone just started to laugh at Hermione's nice gesture in telling them.

"W-What's so funny?" Ron shouted.

"We're sorry Ron, it's just that we all knew you two were snogging" Harry giggled at his choice of words.

"Yeah, bro. It was kind of obvious." The two red heads commented.

"Oh, really?" The couple commented.

Harry just nodded and looked up a little startled at hearing some owls flying by with mail so early.

Hermione, Ron, and a few others at the Gryffindor table had all gotten a letter written on small pieces of brown embroidered parchment. Harry on the other hand had received a letter in a green envelope. He recognized with out a doubt where his mail came from. He sighed hoping that it wasn't something that would make him feel bad, after having a good day and all.

The Gryffindor's all started to feel mixed emotions on the topic that was at hand.

"So what do they all say?" Harry asked in wonder.

"They are all just stating that our potions are ready to be used." Hermione let out.

"I see" Harry replied.

"It seems yours is not ready yet Harry, you are lucky!" Said Ron.

"But is that not weird, that yours is not ready when you were the ones who finished brewing them first?" Hermione asked.

Harry just nodded in agreement while caressing the envelope with his thumb.

"So what does your letter say Harry?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Wait a minute! Is that from Malfoy?" Ron asked, with a rough voice.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"Is he still harassing you Harry?"

"Harassing?" Hermione questioned yet again.

"No Ron, he is not harassing me, he never really was, I kind of mistaken what he said on the last letter, sorry for worrying you." Harry smiled.

"Oh, so what does the little git want then?"

"I don't know" Harry said between his teeth.

"Well, open it up and tell us already!" Ron screeched.

"Very well, then." Harry said. He slowly undid the envelope hoping against hope that there was nothing on the letter that was by any means a sign of harassment. He did not want his friends to know that Malfoy had in fact been harassing him. Or at least he was. Harry had just recalled that he hadn't gotten anything deadly threatening from Malfoy in a while, and wondered why that might be.

"So what does it say Harry? What does Malfoy want?"

Harry silently read the letter and looked up at his friends with a smile.

"He wants me to meet him tonight."

"Have you lost your mind Harry, why are you smiling? This is not good news!" Ron yelled loudly.

Harry was taken aback.

"Ron…"

"No Harry, It's a trap, you can't go!" Ron shouted.

Draco was looking at the feud that had been going on at the Gryffindor table.

_Maybe I shouldn't have sent that letter to Potter during dinner._

"Ron, please calm down," Harry said with a smile and a sigh.

"Calm down! Calm down? First the git was harassing you and now he wants to… to, well Merlin only knows what he wants to do to you now!" Ron gasped for air while yelling.

"Actually I know what he wants, and if you would calm down, I could tell you!"

Ron started to blush slightly and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Well for one Ron, I told you that I was mistaken, and he wasn't really harassing me before!" Harry lied, hoping that the students who were actually listening to their conversation at the table would believe him.

Harry gasped for a breath of air before explaining that the second reason why He was happy and for sure going to meet Malfoy, was the fact that their potion had been done settling. It had been done right after class, but now was the only chance Malfoy had to notify him about it.

Ron started to go red in the face with embarrassment.

"Well it still doesn't explain why you are happy about seeing Malfoy." Ron quarrelled.

"It would be because I want to get this assignment out of the way as quickly as possible!" Harry said before starting to giggle at the look on Ron's face.

"What did you expect mate?" Harry asked while still giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"I didn't expect anything Harry, I just found it odd!"

"Ok, what ever you say Ron" And with that the Gryffindor's had all started to laugh in hysterics at Ron.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler - **Seems like a potion is being used. What secretes will be revealed?


	9. Secrets Of The Mind

**Reviews** -

**Anny Pervert Snape – **Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one even more!

**Nightborn Angel – **People, people, people…. obviously you are not listening to me when I say I don't care about the spelling and grammar for this story! Lol that's ok though! Any who… I want to that you Nightborn for the lovely review and I hope you like what happens next!

**InuLorien – **Lol. Yeah Ron is girly, and Draco is a bit of a moron, and I know I wasn't kidding when I said this fic was stupid Lol. I did it all for fun! But I'm glad you, and everyone else tend to love it! Please read on, and enjoy!

**Drago-Kai – **Thanks for all the reviews!

**TheTigersFire** – HEY! Who you calling a kid? I'm 18

**lisa** – More, more, more, more shall come lol.

**Fifespice** - Thanks always! I really hope you like what I have done with the potion! Let me know if you saw the questions going down a different way!

**simle2life** – WELL THEN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! Haha Don't you just love caps!

**Robin the bird** - ' HAHA. Err, Sorry? What the letter really said? The letter Draco sent at dinner? Harry was telling the truth about what it said. No mystery there. Hope you like the truth serum in this!

**Klonschaf14** – Yeah, Ron is such a spaz lol. Thanks for the beautiful reviews!

**DarkerImage** – Awe, you made a song! How sweet!

**Authors Note** – So here is the next chapter, which I sort of enjoy, but at the same time hate, my writing complex is to hard for even me to understand LMAO! So I'll just shut up, and let you enjoy the read!

**Beta **- You are the best! Shares ORGASMIC cookies with you Yummy eh?

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Nine** - _Secrets Of The Mind__Harry,_

_Meet me by the lake tonight after dinner. Our potion was settled right after potions class had ended. Snape handed it to me, and notified me that we only have four days to write our reports. Tonight when we meet, we start with you._

_Draco_

Harry had been re-reading his letter from Draco, astonished, making sure that what was written on it was still what he read in the great hall. Harry couldn't believe how civil it sounded. Either Draco was changing, or he was really expecting to learn something from Harry.

"I just can't wrap my mind around it"

"What's that Harry?" Ginny asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing Ginny, I was just thinking" Harry replied with a smile.

"Well, sorry Ginny, but I have to go meet Malfoy now for our assignment, wish me luck!" Harry winked at her.

Hermione came barging into the Gryffindor common room, furious as hell. She was bumping into anyone who was in her way, including her friend Harry, who had been making his way to meet Draco.

"Hermione, settle down!" Ron shouted, coming down the stairs of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

Hermione stopped at hearing her boyfriend yelling at her.

"Sorry Ron, It's just that…damn Blaise Zabini gets on my nerves so much!" Hermione scowled.

"And what, pray tell did he do to make you this upset? Honestly Mione! Knocking people down while entering a room?"

"I said I'm sorry! But he just gets me so worked up, both him and Pansy! I swear he is the guy version of that prat!"

"I see, what is this all about Hermione?"

"Potions!"

"Potions?"

"Yes, Potions, It's all because of Potions that I had to work with that Man! He's evil I tell you!"

"What kind of questions did he ask you?"

"I, I…" Hermione stumbled, for maybe the first time in her life.

"You what, Mione?"

"I don't know…I don't know what he asked me! That potion some how blocks out what is asked of you." Hermione sounded worried.

"I see. Well there is nothing you can do about it Mione, and by the looks of it, you were questioned first and he wasn't at all, so that only means you can intimidate him next time you meet. And you may have more questions" Ron said with one eyebrow up.

"You're a genius Ron, that's why I appreciate you!"

"That had better not be the only reason!" Ron stated with a tone. **A/N** Weird how Ron and Hermione's qualities are switched just a tad bit.

"Oh it's not, trust me" Hermione said sweetly while leaning in towards her boyfriend and passionately kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"Potter" 

"Malfoy"

"Thanks for coming"

"Well I didn't have much of a choice Malfoy. We have to do the assignment, or we could surly fail."

"Point taken"

"So do you want to explain to me why I have to be the first ginnypig?"

"Because, if this potion malfunctions in any way, then it won't matter because you are the-boy-who-lived, and if it were to go wrong with me, well we just don't want to think about that." Draco said with his I'm-more-superior-then-you tone.

"I see, so beauty before brains then, eh Malfoy"

"Don't you dare even think for a second that, that was funny Potter!"

"Oh, but I do!"

"And besides I'm the beauty _and_ the brains, and you, well…you are just you!"

"Well at least being me is better then being a total and utter prat!"

Both boys started scowling at each other and would have flung fists at one-another if it hadn't been for that little voice in the back of both their minds telling them to STOP, TURN the clock forward, DO the assignment, then KICK each others asses!

"Let's just get this over with, Malfoy"

"I couldn't have said that better myself!"

"That would be because you can't speak proper English!" Harry chocked out a smile with his poor insult.

"I'm just going to ignore that, Pothead!"

"As I will ignore that!" Harry replied with a slight pinch of anger and hostility.

"Ok well we may as well make our selves comfy, Potter" Draco said while sitting down gently with the Potions in his hands.

Harry then sat in front of the blonde, and got a sudden uneasy feeling.

_Maybe I do have more to hide then I know_

"Here, Potter" Draco handed Harry the vile with his half of the potion in it.

Draco looked down upon his notes, and read aloud that they were to take turns with this potion session. One was to drink the substance in their vile, while the other asked questions. The one who asked questions was to take the potion the day after the next, leaving each group with the same amount of time. One day for a potion and one for a report, then the third day for the second potion and the final day for the second report.

"Well here goes nothing then" Harry stated while holding the vile to his lips and with one huge swallow the potion ran down through Harry's veins leaving him with what seemed like a soulless body.

Draco looked at Harry frantically after he had taken the potion. He started to wave his hand in front of the boy to see if he would get a reaction. With no reaction coming from Harry, Draco thought it safe to begin the questioning.

Draco still couldn't get over the fact that the boy was completely lifeless, except for the fact that he could only answer questions. Truthfully, you might add.

Draco drew one of his long fingers towards Harry and gently touched the boy on the shoulder.

Harry suddenly went falling back and hit his head, and hit it pretty hard by the looks of it.

"Oh my, that must have hurt, did it?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Harry answered truthfully and expressionless.

_I guess I should sit him up._

Draco got up, and made his way over to the raven-haired boy who had been lying on his back. He then motioned to lift the boy up and drag him towards the big tree trunk that they had been sitting by.

"Wow, you are heavier then you look" Draco commented while heaving for air.

Draco finally got Harry in an up-right position by the trunk of the trees and sat back in front of him. Draco had been sitting in silence for a while, while noticing the raven-haired boy's features. He took into account that the boy looked scrawny and weak, almost like he had never eaten. But Draco knew that Quidditch and fighting the long battles must have helped him in the muscle department, because Harry sure was heavier then anyone would realize. Looking at the boy's clothes and noting how baggy they were on him was something Draco always wondered about. Looking into the emerald green eyes of the famous Harry Potter almost made him forget why he was there in the first place.

"Well, let's get started then," Draco said with a dry mouth.

_I guess we should start with small stuff first._

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter"

_His middle name was his father's name._ Draco noted.

"Do you have family?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

_Something must be wrong with this potion._

"What do you call your aunt and uncle then?"

"The worst of muggles."

"And your parents?"

"Dead"

"Who killed your parents?"

"Voldemort"

"Do you hate him?"

"Yes"

"Do you want revenge?"

"Yes"

"Are you on the side of the light?"

"No"

"Are you on the dark side?"

"No"

"Then what side are you on?"

"My own"

_Good answer I suppose._

"Who are your friends?"

"Hermione and Ron"

"Do you like one more then the other?" Draco sniggered at his question.

"Yes"

_Well that was unexpected._

"Who do you like more?"

"Hermione"

"Why? Do you fancy her or something?"

"No, simply, because in the end, she will be the one who still accepts me"

"Accepts you for what?"

"For being me"

_Interesting…_

"What is Sirius to you?"

"My godfather"

"So isn't he family?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because he is dead"

_Harry has nothing but death in his past and future is seems._

"Are you scared of Voldemort?"

"No, just of what he might do"

"Are you scared of the death eaters?"

"No, I can beat them"

"What is your biggest fear?"

"To be rejected and pushed away"

_So Potter does like the fame after all._

"Why is that your biggest fear?"

"Because it has happened once before, and I have regretted letting it ever since."

"When did this happen?"

"First year"

_First year? But what could he possibly regret about first year?_

"Whom are you the most afraid of?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Why?" Draco hesitated a bit.

"Because I am scared he will push me away"

"Why"

"Because I let him do it before"

"No, why do you care if he push's you away?"

"Because…" Harry gasped a bit before answering him.

"Because?"

"Because I fancy him"

Draco stumbled a bit and hesitated to ask his next question.

"Why do you fancy him?"

"Because he was the first one to ever send me a real parchment."

_This is it; this will be the last question._

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, he accepts me for who I really am, and not for being the savoir of the wizarding world, and he is much more then what he seems"

Draco could not believe what he had found out about Harry in that short period of time. Not only did Harry look stunning with the moonlight gazing down upon him, but he had found out that the boy he seemed to be fancying for quite some time now, in fact felt the same way as him.

Draco couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He leaned in towards Harry and had cupped his hand around Harry's soft cheeks, caressing them, and then had held Harry's head back a bit while caressing his sweet, warm, thin and tender lips with his long index finger. Draco leaned in closer and had paused for a moment, looking into the sweet and innocent emerald green eyes of Harry James Potter and for just one moment in time he had felt lost. He felt lost with temptation, and a sexual desire for the boy. For just one moment he was going to be able to gently place his luke warm lips upon Harry's. He knew that this moment would belong to him and only him, for as long as he would live. Draco also knew that somewhere deep inside of Harry's mind, he would hold their first kiss dear as well, but it would be faint and almost unrealistic to the boy.

And with no more thought Draco finally took the plunge and kissed the green-eyed boy in front of him.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler - **Hermione debates what is love and what is friendship, while Harry is drawn to yet another parchment…

**Authors Note** – So we finally saw some action in this chapter, what did you all think? Did anyone see it go down differently, maybe longer, or shorter, perhaps? I don't know, you tell me LOL! Well I hope I don't keep anyone waiting for the next chapter long! Please review good or bad!


	10. Drowning In Doubts

**Reviews** -

**Luna – **Sorry about the name mix up on the last review, and sorry if I made it sound like I was just talking to you about the spell and grammar issue, I was really speaking to everyone cause I was getting sick of hearing it in reviews, I don't mind about hearing it for my serious stories, but for stories I'm just trying to have fun with, I don't care about it lol. Glad you are liking my story, and I'm glad you liked the whole potion set up, hope you like this chapter, and I hope it's long enough for yeah lol.

**Kim – **Got to love the one word reviews LOL "Update" She says LOL. Ok well here is the update, and I hope you like it!

**Anny Pervert Snape – **LMAO, My Beta that doesn't really beta got a great kick out of your review, she thought it was hilarious that you said "Potter" "Malfoy" Was the best lines in a Fanfic lol. She actually hasn't read chapters 7-10 yet, some Beta eh?

**Lady-Crymsyn – **Well that's the type of stuff you get with my stories lol. Hope you like the update!

**BabeGia103 – **Glad to see I have a new reader! Hope you like the update!

**My friends call me K – **K, Glad you liked my story, just have to wonder…were you really saying funky amazing, or is it suppose to say fucking amazing? LOL, just a lil confused lol. And I wont keep you all "suspended" LOL.

**Justajester – **BAD BAD BAD! You should not be reading fan fiction in class "snickers" who am I to talk, I do it all the time LOL. And yes I recognize you from DA too. Glad you came on to read and save my fic!

**InuLorien – **Lol. The 'love' between the two boys is complicated, but it will all unravel soon. Don't worry, and by the way, thanks for the correction "might as well" So me so long to figure out how to spell it! Lol I can me so dumb sometimes!

**Drago-Kai – **I know, Malfoy Rocks!

**Fifespice** – Awe, you are so sweet, thank you! I hope you get this update before going away! I never do say what Blaise and Hermione actually ask, I kind of leave it out, but Ron and Pansy's questions get in. Enjoy the new chap!

**Kittycatgirl** – O.o WOW. Update faster? HAHA. I was already adding 1-2 chaps a day LMAO! I'm glad you love the story so far! Enjoy!

**Klonschaf14** – Glad you liked it so much and I hope this 10 page update will satisfy you!

**DarkerImage** – HAHA. OMG! You seem so pissed, yet so happy LMAO! I love you! HAHA!

**Authors Note** - I bet everyone is thinking "WOW, she is actually writing quickly for once!" LOL. I finally got some solid ideas on where to take this story lol. I think that is all I will say for now!

**Beta** - Although we haven't chatted with each other much lately, THANKS so much for all of your HARD work! Hope you are online, so we can chat! You are GREAT! And also…So I can send you Angel Sanctuary 3 So here is your favorite chapter…Please enjoy!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Ten** - _Drowning In Doubts_

"STOP, the truth" Draco said so that Harry would snap out of his trance.

"Stop, stop, stop" Harry silently muttered to himself.

"Welcome back"

"Glad to be back" Harry said while his consciousness came back to him.

Draco was just staring at the boy in wonder. It was just then that he realized that his fingers were placed to his lips, so he quickly removed them.

"So Malfoy, did you learn anything interesting about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Draco smirked, got up with his belongings and walked away almost triumphantly.

Harry just remained sitting where he was, staring up at the slender blonde walking away from him. He sighed sadly and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He was lost in deep thought when he realized where he was.

_This is not where I was when we started. What happened? Why was I moved? _

* * *

"Drakey Pooh! You're finally back!" Pansy came rushing over to Draco and lunged at him. 

"Damn it Pansy, would you stop lunging at me? I mean, I know I'm gorgeous and everything, but that's no excuse to pounce on me all the time. I can't have you hanging off me if I want to keep my body intact."

"Sorry, Draco"

"Apology accepted"

_Well sort of…_

"So what kind of information did you learn from Potter?"

"Nothing we didn't know already, Pansy" Draco hoped she would believe him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Well that's a drag; Blaise at least got one thing from Hermione"

"Oh and what pray tell would that be?"

"Oh, just the fact that she and the hand-me-down Weasel have been secretly dating" Pansy scowled.

"Pansy…"

"Yeah?"

"Everyone knows about that."

"Oh…"

"So it's not useful?"

"No, not unless Blaise wants to tell the whole bloody school, which in doing so he would just humiliate himself, because everyone in the school already knows."

"Well that sucks" Pansy said while folding her arms in front of herself.

"Well I have had quite a long night, I need a cold shower, and then I'm off to bed. See you later Pansy."

"Night Drakey Pooh"

"Night"

Draco made his way up into the boy's dormitory and began taking his clothes off while in the bathroom. Slipping into a "cold" shower like he had planned, he let his mind linger on the green-eyed Gryffindor. With only the soft sound of falling water consuming him, he let the water run down his toned body as he thought of that kiss he shared with Harry. Draco was very hurt that the boy would not know what had happened, but still he could not bring himself to tell him either. Draco kneeled down on the floor of the shower no longer being able to stand and curled his body in a tight ball. Letting the cold water hit his back, he drowned out any doubts or sorrow he was feeling.

* * *

Harry finally arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, and sat on one of the red sofas by the lit fire. It had seemed that all was quiet, and most of the students were already sleeping. 

Harry couldn't stop wondering about what Draco had asked him. At first he wasn't worried, at first he was sure that there was nothing to be hidden. But now…now he had felt like Draco pulled something from him, something that was hidden in his mind maybe even from his own knowlage.

With all these worried thoughts Harry was having, he decided that he would turn to the source. Harry was going to write to Draco and ask him; just what he found out, or at least get the blond to give some hint or sliver as to what happened. Harry felt that if he didn't find out soon, he was going to do something rash.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am thankful that you replied to my last parchment, but I want you to know that it was not necessary. The last parchment was just something I had to get off of my chest, it was not meant to be a hassle to you in any way. I found out today that you made your relationship with Ronald Weasley public. I am happy for you, knowing that you are happy, I'm happy. I will not deny that small parts of me will always wish that it was me you loved, and that I was the Weasley of your dreams. I, the one with long fiery hair, would be there for you when you are happy, or sad, that I Ginny Weasley would always be your soul mate. But I now know whom you truly love, and I just want you to be happy. _

_Love Ginny, Your Soul admirer for life._

Hermione held her letter she received from the weaslette close to her chest. She laid heart broken upon her bed that evening, as she knew she would have to make a choice. A choice between the one she truly loved and the one she greatly admired.

"I, I can't do it." She muttered over and over again.

Hermione was in what you would call denial in many ways. She was confused. She knew she had to make one final and content choice. But she didn't want to hurt anyone. She did not want anyone to be in as much pain as she was in now. She had to talk to someone. She had to talk to a friend. Hermione had to talk to Harry.

Hermione had entered the boy's dormitory to find it was clear and safe to go in. She noted that all the beds had been empty except one: Harrys. Hermione quickly made her way over to Harrys bedside in hope to get some sort of answer to her problem, but Harry had been asleep already.

Hermione plopped down upon his bed and lay down beside the young Gryffindor, lifting his right arm over her, and placing it on herself for some kind of friendly comfort. As she moved his arm she heard a soft moan escape from Harry's lips. It seemed to Hermione that Harry had been dreaming of something, or maybe even some_one_.

Hermione was about to tuck his other hand inside hers when she noticed he was holding something…a letter of some sorts. Hermione could not resist and slowly took the letter from Harry's firm grip.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry that I cannot tell you what you said to me with the influence of the truth serum. Keep in mind that that gives you the right not to tell me what I will say to you. I will mention that I had noticed that you did not seem scared or worried about taking the potion. I found that very intimidating, because I know that when time comes that I will be scared of what I may say to you. Yes Potter, you read that right! I'm scared. I have a lot to hide, and I am asking you, no…I am begging you, and pleading to you that no matter what happens, you do not tell a soul about what has been said. I promise I have not, and will not say a thing of what you said to me either. _

_One more thing, Harry… To answer your first question… I do not hate you, and I never have. I just did not understand why you would not want to befriend me. But I understand now._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione stared at the letter and could not believe what she had just read. It sounded crazy. Hell, it topped her letter without a doubt! Hermione could not go on with asking Harry for help. She realized that coming to him would just make matters worse. Harry had enough to deal with, and did not need to hear her confused thoughts.

Hermione took hold of Harry's arm and gently set it down. Slightly making her way to get up and leave, she had put Harry's letter back into his hand and when turning to leave she yelped with a loud screech.

"Please stay" Harry pleaded to the young women.

"Sure" Hermione answered.

"So what did you think?"

"Think? Think about what?"

"The letter." Harry said blankly.

"You knew?"

"Yup"

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Because you seemed to have wanted to read it bad enough to take it without permission, plus I needed someone to talk to about it."

"Oh, I see, I know how you feel Harry."

"So why did you come to me in the first place?"

"I need to speak to you about a letter I received, but first I want to hear about your problem Harry"

"Very well then"

Harry sat across from the girl he idolized and explained the whole story about the first parchment to the last that he had received from Draco Malfoy. He then explained to her about the truth serum, and how he knew Malfoy found something out, that he was unsure of himself.

Hermione listened very carefully to the boy across from her, and acknowledged every bit of information.

"So what do you think, Hermione?"

"Well, first off, I think I would ask you if this 'knowing something you don't know about yourself' situation was really the truth, and how would you know that Malfoy wasn't bluffing. But after reading that sincere letter from Malfoy myself, I know that what he says must be true, and that he has indeed found something out."

"It seems that way" Harry nodded.

"But on the other hand, we know that Malfoy won't say anything. So I guess him knowing doesn't really change anything."

"You know what Hermione, I think you are right. It doesn't change anything. The only thing that has really changed is the fact that I might have found myself another ally." Harry smiled in contempt.

"Thank you Hermione," the boy said while bringing her into a big hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Do all gay guys kiss women on the cheek?" She stated with a little giggle.

"Only the polite ones" Harry stated with a smile.

Hermione has always known that Harry was a poof. In fact, she knew before he did. She has always been the most intelligent person when it came to…well, basically everything that didn't concern her own love life. Hermione accepted Harry for who he was, but both Gryffindor's knew better then to tell Ron.

"Your welcome Harry, and by the way, I think Malfoy kind of fancy's you, you know that?"

"Nah, he would never. He's a Malfoy remember? That means he's straighter then a piece of wood!" Harry chuckled.

"Some how I don't think that logic works, Harry"

"Well you give me an example of something straighter then wood" Harry argued.

"Well, I could name off about a million things Harry, but that's not what I came here to talk about."

They both started to give out a little laugh before getting back to business.

"Well that may be true, but it seems like someone I know might fancy him," Hermione said with a wink.

Harry blushed and threw a pillow at her.

"You tell anyone, and you are dead meat!"

* * *

**Authors Cut In **– OMG! I am freaking out man! Here I am writing this beautiful chapter for you guys and of course chatting to one of my friends on MSN, and he asks me "SO, is msn being a bitch to you?" and I reply saying "No, Men Suck Nipples, is being nice to me tonight!" then he asks "So, what are you doing?" and I reply with a "writs;.gcfmy" Yup that's right I replied with a "writs;.gcfmy" Wanna know what I was going to say, and why I didn't, well here we go ... I was going to say "Writing a new chapter for my 'beautiful' fans" but I didn't because I JUMPED away from the computer, and taking the key board for a LEAP I quickly typed in "writs;.gcfmy" because there was a SPIDER on my WALL, the WALL "I" SIT beside when I'm TYPING….and it was a BIG spider, and it FREAKED me out here ppl, I am lucky to be alive and typing this right now PPL! You should all feel proud, that I am here and continuing this story…ok on with my story… 

Oh not the Fanfic story….

I mean my spider story...

So here it was on my wall just staring at me, just waiting for me to come back, I mean that thing could have been crawling on me, or like it could have SPRUNG in to my long beautiful blonde hair.

So there was only one thing I could do… I had to kill the little, no I mean BIG sucker!

So I went to grab a piece of paper from my printer to kill it with, but resisted when noticing that it was my last piece of white blank paper. I closed my eyes and tried breathing for air, and when I opened my eyes, BOOM! IT WAS GONE!

THE MOTHER FUCKER WAS GONE I TELL YOU!

I frantically looked around my surrounding area and lunged my hand into my desk to reach my notebook to get paper… LINED PAPER, to kill the sucker with!

I finally got the paper yes, but how could I kill a fucker that wasn't there? I looked closely at my dark blue walls, and noticed the little fucker, I means the BIG FUCKER, had only moved a foot up the wall and was by my window. I held on to the paper tight and SMACK! Right onto the little wanker! I HAD SUCCEEDED!

I KILLED THE FROGGER!

I felt so PROUD of myself…. but then I realized that it was stuck to the wall, so I got tissue out and started to wipe the wall clean. In doing so I got a closer look at it's dead body realizing that it had been pregnant. I feel relieved that I killed it before it laid its stupid little children!

That was until I took in the thought that it could have already had its kids, and that was it's second batch of hell being nurtured.

OK So that was a TRUE story that just happened right now…well before I typed this to be correct, and the moral of this story is… that "REALITY is the cause of STRESS" waits that doesn't make sense. The moral is … to never be like Ronald Weasley and I YoflamRettopReverof, and be afraid of spiders…Ok-you know what, there is no FUCKING moral!

See a SPIDER and KILL it, so there is less to worry about!

Now on with the story!

(Not the spider story –It's finished)

**Beta's Note - **LMAO! You crack me up!

* * *

**Now On with Chapter Ten!**

"So are you ok with me fancying Malfoy?" Harry asked, almost scared of the answer.

"I don't think I would have been if I hadn't of read that letter, to be honest Harry, but in the end I would be happy with what ever your choice was, because I know you have good judgment."

"Thanks Hermione" Harry smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome, Harry"

The room some how went quiet after Hermione spoke her three final words of encouragement to Harry.

"So how can I help you?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Well…" Hermione spoke silently.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Hermione?"

"Yes, I know Harry, just like you can tell me everything!"

Hermione finally got over her fear of asking for Harry's help on this situation. She explained in great detail about how she felt about both Ron, and Ginny Weasley. And she had shown Harry the letters she was receiving from Ginny. Hermione knew Harry was a homosexual, and Harry knew that Hermione was bisexual, because she only believed in one thing, and that was love. Hermione was the type of person who believed that it was not what was on the outside, but what was in. It didn't matter what colour of skin you had, or what type of blood, or what their sex was, she just believed in love. No matter how many of those obstacles there were, if you were in love, there was nothing you could do about it, but condemn it if you had wished.

After gradually explaining her feelings and explaining that no matter which one she chose, the one she loved, or the one she admired, someone was going to get hurt and she did not want that happening.

"So now it's my turn to ask, what do you think?"

"Well it's an easy answer Hermione."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't see how this could ever be an easy answer"

"What I mean is, that you have to choose what's in your heart Hermione. You have to choose the one you love."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it's the truth. You have to be selfish for once in your life. You will just wind up hurting your self and the one you truly love if you don't just for once, be selfish. You can't help it if the one you only admire loves you. They will soon get over it if they come to realize that you only love one other person."

"Your right Harry, how could I have been so blind to see it before? I have to tell them the truth, although them being relatives will only make the situation more complex. Thank you Harry, thank you for making me realize what I have to do."

"You're welcome, Hermione. Good luck with your decision"

"Yes and good luck with what ever it is you are looking for Harry."

"Chat soon I hope?"

"You can count on it!" and with that the young woman was out of the boy's dormitory, and on her way to confess her true feelings to the one she loves. She went leaving Harry in his dark room of solitude, leaving him with his thoughts of Malfoy while he softly drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – Triangles unite, and a flaming desire is known…Hermione has chosen.

**Authors Note** – So how did you like the new chapter, although we had a pretty big interruption in it, "damn spiders" Any who… it was pretty long? No? Anyone agree that I seem to be on a roll here? And actually getting somewhere in this story! Please review GOOD or BAD! "P.S. please give suggestions on what should happen…you never know when my roll is going to stop!"

**Beta's P.S. **- OMG…Favourite chapter.


	11. Determined

**Reviews** -

**Luna – **Yeah, I hate spiders! I'm glad you like how everything is unfolding! Thanks for the review!

**Riku-Paupue-Sora – **OMG That was the longest review I have ever gotten and I LOVED IT! Please send more long ones! Got to love the reviews! Any who, I basically said everything to you that I wanted to in a personal e-mail, so thanks for the review, thanks for liking my story, thanks for being a new reader of my work! And I hope you like the new chapter!

**Drago-Kai (chap 10) – **It says in the chapter that everyone in the boys dormitory had been gone, and that Harry was the only one in their, asleep.

**Ayesha Kapadia – **Yeah, only you and one other got that part mixed up, and I don't think there was an error there, but I cannot remember, sorry about the confusion.

**TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE – **Thanks for the compliments, and I hope you like the new chapters I have for you and everyone else!

**InuLorien – **Oh, sorry you feel that way about female/slash. You might not like some of the plot later on. Sorry!

**Anny Pervert Snape – **Glad you liked it!

**Jujube15** – LMAO! Useless rambling in a UBER long review is always inspiring to me! AWSOME, Green Day ROCKS! HAHA. I think everyone is a lil nutty when it comes to the fashion world. And you mean…sorry for not reviewing the last chaps, HAHA…you said update! Don't worry! You're not the first LMAO! Err hate spiders! Saunters off

**Robin the bird** - This review frustrates me HAHA. I don't know what I should tell you, and what should remain a mystery, hmm. Well…Harry's questions will be in the next chapter, and there will be more kissing, but it's not quite a regular kiss, HAHA. You will get what I mean when you read it :p Hope the update was fast enough for you!

**Klonschaf14** – O.o WOW! Got to love the long reviews! Trust me when I say that your review helps me, but keep in mind that I have up to chap 20 done remember. There for…you will have to send me ideas once I get chap 20 posted LMAO! Thanks for the advice, but I insure you that I am right on track with the relationship, and your ideas LOL. You read my mind I'm keeping the bet in mind. Yes, I do have Msn and Yahoo. They are great. If you want to add me you may do so, I don't mind!

**MSN** -Yoflam **underscore** Rettop **underscore** Reverof **at** hotmail **dot** com

**Yahoo ID** - Draconian **underscore** 19Wings

**P.S.** Spiders are EVIL!

**DarkerImage** – Oh there is...just not the kind you want LMAO!

**Ack** – Wow, you must love spiders, otherwise… take a pill! I was just kidding around… Oh yeah…I like killing with paper or a fly swatter, HAHA.

**Authors Note** - Talks to Beta I don't know about you, But chapter 12 is one of my fav's, and what do you know…It will be coming up after this one! OMG…I have 1585 reads on this story so far…Cries How come there are only 81 reviews? I SWARE I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS! I bet they are all to busy masturbating to Smut fics…wait…they could be doing that to my smut fics…maybe that explains why I don't get any reviews but a million reads on them! That's it Hayley…My theory is complete! The readers are all TOO HORNEY TO REVIEW! … Now I don't feel like such a bad writer. It's there faults! Laughs at self I am just to funny, eh Hayley? Feels special, and gives everyone an ORGASMIC cookie

**Beta** – You are so cute writing your own beta notes…Sorry you don't get to make your own this time! Hope you like my above author's note LMAO! Thanks for editing/reading/and reviewing as always!

**P.S.** - Do you think my threat to the reviews is real, or just an excuse for writers block? Either way, it will help them review more, and lead me to write more!

_So let the magic begin… _

* * *

**Chapter Eleven** - _Determined_

Hermione was now on her way out the of the Gryffindor common room in search for the two she cared for greatly. She was on her way to the library when she had noticed Dean and Ginny in an abandoned hallway. She was watching as Dean gripped Ginny's thighs and had been gently kissing her on the lips. Hermione, after realizing what was really going on in the scene unfolding in front of her, turned the corner, taking deep breaths.

_That was close. I am glad she's happy, and that she didn't see me. If she had, there is no telling what she might have done. Dean will be good to her._

Hermione headed down a different route to the library where she had thought Ron might have been. She decided she would talk to Ginny either tomorrow, or once things settled down for them both.

She found Ron at the far end of a long table in the library where he claimed he had been studying. Clearly for anyone who has a brain, it was obvious that he was sleeping, and drooling on the books upon the table.

"Ron, we need to talk!"

"Oh, ok Hermione" Ron stuttered while taking the page of paper off of his forehead that had been stuck there.

"Ron, this isn't going to be a good kind of talk" Seamus commented.

Hermione glared.

"Why is that Seamus?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron, nothing good ever comes from, 'we need to talk'" Seamus replied.

"Oh, nonsense Seamus!" Ron burst out.

"Quiet in the library!" Madame Pinse screeched.

"Trust me Seamus, what I have to tell Ron is fairly important, and good news, or at least I think he will feel pleased with the news."

"Oh…sorry Hermione, I guess I'll leave you two alone."

"No need Seamus, Ron and I will be the ones leaving. Come on Ron!"

"Yeah sure, Hermione."

Both Hermione and Ron had left the library and Hermione had led them to an abandoned classroom.

"Hermione, where are we?" Ron asked nervously.

"Don't worry Ron, no one will find us here."

"So what is it that you want to talk about Hermione?"

* * *

_Harry,_

_I can not let this go on any longer, I want to get it over with, please meet me at the lake tonight, same spot at midnight. Be there, please. We can do our reports after both potions have been done._

_Draco_

Harry read Draco's letter and quickly shoved it into his pocket after hearing someone entering the room.

"Hey Harry" Seamus announced.

"Yeah, Hi"

"So Harry, you won't believe what's going on!"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Well, something bad is about to happen to Ron, and by Hermione's doing!"

"Oh, that"

"You knew?"

"Well sort of"

"Harry, how could you not warn Ron?"

"Because it's between him and Hermione, and how do you know what's going on?"

"Because Harry, Hermione said 'we need to talk' and every wizard knows nothing good comes from, 'we need to talk'"

"Well, I didn't know that"

"Oh, sorry Harry"

"It's alright. Besides, nothing is going to happen between them." Harry said unsure of what Hermione's final choice really was.

"Please excuse me Seamus, I have somewhere to be." Harry murmured.

"But Harry, curfew is almost at hand."

"Yes I know Seamus, but I am off to see a Professor so there is no need to worry" Harry frantically lied.

"Oh, alright Harry"

There wasn't really a curfew for the students at Hogwarts, but there was one thing that was forbidden for all, and that was to come out of there common rooms, or rooms at night. You were not to wander the halls at night. But of coarse, Harry Potter always had his own way of getting around, and that was his invisibility cloak.

It was dark, and quite a few were missing from their rooms. Ginny and Dean had been missing and nowhere to be seen. Ron and Hermione had been missing since Seamus had spoken to them last, and of coarse Malfoy was missing, because he was to meet Harry at the lake.

* * *

"Ron I have something to confess to you." Hermione gasped. 

"What is it sweetie? You know you can tell me anything." Ron said while holding Hermione in his arms, and nibbling on her right ear. Hermione backed out of his firm grip to answer.

"Well, for the last week or so I have been receiving letters from another. Now stay calm Ron. This other was an admirer and she…"

"She?"

"Yes Ron, she"

"Go on…." Ron said, scared of the reply.

"Well, she was admitting her love for me, and I cannot say who she is Ron, I am sorry for that, but…"

"But what Hermione?"

"But it's ok, because…"

"Because what Hermione? Do you love her too? Is that why you asked me here? Do you want to break up with me now?"

"Ron, please stop cutting me off!"

"It is, isn't it? You want to break up, don't you?" Ron was yelling, gong into hysterics.

"I knew there was a reason why you have been acting weird lately"

"No, Ron you have got it all wrong!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh yeah, how do you figure?"

"Because…because Ron, I LOVE YOU!" Hermione yelled out while jumping into Ron's arms, and kissing him fully on the lips.

Ron's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist in a loving embrace. Hermione pulled away from his lips, and a tear dropped from her right eye. With a smile, she leaned towards his ear whispering over and over how much she loved him, before passionately kissing him. Ron's tongue ran across Hermione's lower lip, asking permission to enter. When Hermione opened her mouth giving him permission, he slid his tongue in and moved it around her own. He then teased the roof of her mouth with it, and lightly smacked his lips to hers ending the full and lustful kiss in need of air.

"I love you too Hermione."

"Umm, Ron, honestly, she meant nothing to me. You are the one I love!" And with that Hermione leaned into Ron kissing him deeply yet again, and slightly moaning. She placed one arm around his neck and the other on his fiery red hair.

"Make love to me Ron" Hermione whispered.

"Are…are you sure, Hermione?"

"Yes, please Ron, I'm ready."

Ron couldn't believe that this was his Hermione. This beautiful woman was willing and ready to be with him: To become one with him, to be loved by him, and be in love with him.

They traveled quickly around the empty abandoned room, grasping at each other with warm hands. They explored each other's bodies. Hermione lifted Ron's shirt over his head, and he slipped his warm hands through her robes and under her tight shirt. Her shirt stuck to her as if it had been wet. Hermione brought Ron crashing into a wall kissing him gently on the neck and then his chest. But it wasn't long before Ron had turned the tables on her. Ron slammed Hermione to the wall, holding her arms above her head, lustfully kissing her. As Hermione moaned at his touch, he became possessive over her. He needed more of her. He placed his hands on the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up past her supple breasts. He then started to rub them while kissing her on the lips. Hermione was going crazy over Ron's touch; she had never felt the way she was feeling now.

She started to shake a bit, and Ron took it as a sign that he was giving her great pleasure. He then slowly took them to the floor, never letting her go. Once on the floor Ron stared at her naked beauty and knew this was love for him. Ron kissed her on the lips and lowered down to her breasts. He slowly sucked on her soft breasts and licked the tip of each nipple getting them as hard as possible. Hermione's face had been a little red from the sensual pleasure she was receiving from Ron. Hermione started pulling at Ron's hair, urging him to stop teasing her and go lower.

Ron couldn't argue with what his love wanted. Who was he to deny her of further pleasure?

Ron stopped what he was doing immediately when he heard a women's voice screaming for help, and it sounded like it had just come from around their room.

"What was that Hermione?"

"Umm, who cares, ignore it Ron."

"But Hermione, someone needs help"

"Ignore it Ron, let someone else be the saviour for once" Hermione stated while wrapping her legs around Ron to keep him where he was, lifting her self closer to him, and kissing him lustfully once again.

* * *

"Malfoy" 

"Harry, it's about time"

"Do you realize how much trouble we could get in if anyone were to find out that we did our second potion as well as our first in the same day, let alone are out by the lake, when we should be in our beds?

"I know, don't you just love the thrill?" The young blonde asked while looking out toward the lake, with a chill.

"Well, you are the one who asked me out here, so take your potion, and lets get this over with."

Draco turned to Harry with his eyes of ice.

"You can not tell a soul what is said here Potter"

"Don't worry Draco, I'm at least above all things trustful, and if I can count on you, then you can count on me.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** - Seems like a potions assignment pulls people together, and life will never be the same! Oh no! Draco, BE CAREFUL! DON'T DIE!

**P.S.** - If you recognize this spoiler it's because it was used in chapter eight, because I am a TOTAL ditz, who meant to use it now! I replaced the spoiler in chapter eight to the right one…SO SORRY FOR ALL THE CONFUSION!


	12. If All Else Fails You Can Blame It on Me

**Reviews** –

**InuLorien – **Lol. No, I can write het scenes, It's just when I was writing I was like "Ewe, It's Ron and Hermione, I can't do it!" lol. And I'm not telling you who was screaming lol. And Draco and Harry are on first name basis because; this story goes at a fast paste, yet slow one at the same time.

**Anny Pervert Snape – **Yeah I have surprises coming up for pairings and character roles lol. My story is going to be original and unique that's for sure! Question – You said you liked Ron and Blaise, Now is that Blaise as a guy or a girl?

**Artistic-Extasy – **Glad you think it's awesome! And I hope you liked all the updates.

**Jujube15** – HAHA. Something happens to everyone…good or bad, I don't know! LMAO! Naughty thoughts are always nice, especially about the boys! That's why I love my Smutty fiction HAHA. Wow, your bio class seems interesting lol. Yeah Draco and Harry are my OTP! And it's good to hear there is a non-horney person aboard my reviewers! LMAO! Kidding! Oh yeah, Ron and Hermione aren't my fav either, mostly because I HATE Ron, dunno why -.-'

**Klonschaf14** – HAHA. I'm a Slasher too…what do you suppose that means, Smirk I hope you love this one as much as I do

**DarkerImage** – LMAO! You will have to wait and see what happens! And I know how you feel about the het lol.

**Authors Note** – Ok, so this one is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it! Peace.

**Beta** - OMG, You are leaving me for a whole week, I'm going to miss you so, so, so MUCH! Watch's Wicker Park again this is so depressing -.- Well, I promise that I will be non-stop writing JUST FOR YOU! Then you can Beta, and it will be off to the FANS! I love all my fans! Gives away gummy bears You do realize that this chapter would not be posted right now if it weren't for my Beta's absence! Oh well…PLEASE R/R!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - **_If All Else Fails, You Can Blame It on Me_

They sat by the familiar tree and as they were about to begin…

"Move it Potter!"

"What, Why? I thought you wanted this over with, Malfoy."

"Oh I do, it's just well last time when you were sitting up, you kind of fell, so I had to drag you towards the tree and sit you up."

"So that's why I was moved."

"Yeah" Draco said with a slight blush.

Harry moved away from the tree that he had been leaning against, to make room for Draco, while asking him the questions.

"Comfy?"

"Eh, as comfy as I'll ever be."

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Harry started to chuckle a little at Draco's innocence.

"You don't have to worry Draco, you're safe!" Harry reinsured the Slytherin.

"Why is it that I actually believe you?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's the truth?"

"Could be, but on the other hand it might not be, it could be a trick" And with that said the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy went with one last look into the emerald eyes and blue skies, before losing himself in the Potions hands.

_I wonder what I should ask first. I suppose something small._

"What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Where do you live?"

"Malfoy Manor"

"Do you want to live there?"

"No"

"Where do you want to live?"

"Where ever my destiny takes me"

"Do you have family?"

"Yes"

"Do you love them?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't know what love really is"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it has never been given to me"

_Well I guess I can understand part of that, but Malfoy not being loved, that's just a little unexpected._

"What do you think about Voldemort?"

"I think he's umm, creepy looking"

"Eh, Ok, What do you think about him as a person?"

"I think he is a total psycho who should fight his own battles, and leave me out of them."

"Are you on the dark side?"

"No"

"Are you on the side of the light?"

"No"

_I wonder if his answer will be like mine, I wonder if he is on his own side too._

"Which side are you on"?

"I want to be on Harry Potter's side"

Harry could not believe what the boy had just said. He could not believe that Draco Malfoy had wanted to be on his side, but why? Harry was going to find out and if he failed to figure it out, he would only blame himself for asking.

"Why do you want to be on Harry Potter's side?"

"Because he cares for me, and he is the only one who can save me"

_How does he know I care for him? And save him from what? _Harry thought.

"Why do you think Harry cares for you?"

"Because he is keeping my secrets, and he told me"

Harry paused at this. He couldn't process the fact that he had told Draco he cared for him, but then it dawned on Harry. And he knew that he had confessed something to Draco through the potion.

"Why did you start writing to Harry Potter?"

"Because I was bored"

"Why were you warning Harry about death eaters?"

"Because I wanted him to fear something like I did, there was really nothing to worry about."

"What can I…I mean, Harry save you from?"

"My worst fear"

"What is your worst fear?"

"My…"

"You're what?"

"My fa…"

Harry watched Draco as he tried saying what his worst fear was. Draco was shaking lightly and he started wrapping his arms around himself and without a sound his worst fears were coming to him. He started frantically clawing at his shirt in hopes of some release. His eyes were still wide open with out a blink. His eyes started to water, with each shiver his tears rolled down his smooth pale skin.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled.

But with no answer Draco just convulsed around the tree trunk. Harry then leapt up in disbelief of what was happening. He had to help the boy in need. He was in pain. Harry needed to be there for him. He reached out trying to get a hold of the slim boy, but it was no good. Draco lifted his arms up to push the other boy away and he started to press against his temples.

"NO, GO AWAY!"

"DRACO CALM DOWN!"

"STOP IT, LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T NEED YOU, AND GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"DRACO! It's me Harry; its ok let me protect you Draco!" Harry yelled back at the boy still trying to reach for him.

"KEEP AWAY, YOU DON'T NEED ME!"

Harry couldn't believe the state his classmate had been in. He knew Draco did not want to reveal anything, but he never expected this to happen. He clearly thought that no emotions could be brought from this potion, but obviously he was wrong. Draco was going through something, and he wanted to desperately help him. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that Draco was so afraid of; he never did get the answer.

Harry blinked and soon came out of his state of shock, and took to notice that the boy he had been trying to calm down had in fact been gone. Harry frantically looked around his surroundings, and noticed that Draco had fallen into the lake.

Harry took off his robe quickly and stepped into the edge of the water trying to grab for Draco. Draco had fallen into the water and was swarming around in the shallow waters and hitting the sand bar. Small, but sharp rocks would hit him every once in awhile sending a small cut into his skin, making him squirm beneath the water even more. Harry finally got a hold of Draco's hands and stopped him from punching him away. But of course, it would fail and Draco's kicks had been worse then his punches. Harry ended up being kicked in the stomach so hard that he fell back on to shore and was unable to get up right away.

He had been forced to watch the only person he had come to fancy in a long while struggle through torment and there was nothing at all that he could do to ease the boy of his pain. He was lying along the shore watching Draco quiver under the shallow water, which seemed to get deeper by the minute. He watched as the water flowed past the boy's waistline, quicker and quicker. He watched as he started to scream in tortured emotions. He watched as the boys screams had finally stopped by the water that had taken him under.

Harry pushed himself to no end to get up. He held one hand to his stomach as the other was hit to the ground in a fist like form. He raised his back with his knee's forcing his weight up. He had to save him. He could not let him die like this. He could not let him leave this world without knowing what Dracos true fear was; he could not let him leave this world without knowing what love was, he could not let him leave this world, because he wanted to be selfish just for once. For once, Harry wanted to keep something in this world for himself; He wanted to keep something that was truly beautiful.

Harry finally got up, with what was probably a broken rib cage, did not care if he drowned in the process, but he had to save the one he fancied. The one he may even dare to say… love.

Draco was under for quite some time but he finally made it to the surface when Harry had brought him up safely. Harry laid the grey-eyed Slytherin down on the shore. Harry was panting from his loss of air, trying to take deep breaths. Everything seemed to be going better for Harry, until he noticed that Draco's eyes had been wide open still.

"STOP, STOP, the truth" Harry frantically said while still panting for air.

Harry leaned in towards Draco, hovering up to the boy. Draco had still not blinked once, even after being set free from the influence of the potion. Both Harry and Draco had been soaked from the vast experience of being kept under water. Although being soaked, it could not hide the tears that had been spilling from the young Gryffindor's face.

"PLEASE DRACO! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!" Harry pleaded and pleaded for the Slytherin boy to awake.

He could not let him die after all that had happened.

"I'm sorry, I am sorry if I hurt you Draco, but it is for your own good. And if all else fails, you can blame me. Blame me until your heart is content." Harry said while sobbing and collecting as much air as possible before he dared to do what was probably the only thing anyone could do.

The Gryffindor laid his watery eyes upon Draco's chest to note wither or not he saw it moving up and down. Once he confirmed that it was still moving, he placed his hands on Draco's chest and pumped five times by following his own heartbeat, after steadying it.

Once he was done pumping he raised the boys chin up and held his nose while bringing his mouth fully on to the other boys and breathing all he could into the others. Draco still had not awoken. Yet again Harry repeated what he had done. For the second time around Draco's mouth was being covered by Harry's and Harry blew twice more, and was about to start pumping the boys chest again, but had stopped as the other finally blinked, twitched and flew to his side coughing out a pool full of water.

"Oh, thank Merlin you are alright" Harry panted out slightly.

Draco, once being done his coughing stage had cringed into a ball, still shaking like a leaf.

"I'm sorry, I really am, please forgive me" Draco mouthed.

Harry flipped the grey-eyed boy over and lifted him into his lap and held him in a strong embrace. Harry had been at his peek. He was exhausted and just wanted to rest, but he would not rest until he knew that Draco was safe and calm.

He held the boy with all his might and listened to him quietly mutter.

"Family"

"What about them Draco?"

"Family" he shuttered.

"What about your family Draco?"

"Family is my worst fear." Draco blurted out willingly.

Harry gasped and wondered what it was about this young man's family that had been so bad to make him convolute in such a manner.

"It's ok now Draco, I have you, and your secrets are safe with me, you are safe with me."

Harry not caring about his ribs or the well being of himself had lifted Draco into his lap even further, and had squished him with his strong Gryffindor embrace. He took his robe that he had placed on the ground only a foot away and covered the wet and cold blonde beauty that had been lying in his arms.

Harry's tears for the boy stopped after he brought him back to life, and once again, all Draco had to look upon when awakening was the emerald eyes and dark skies that were above him.

"Harry"

"Yes?"

"Please don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere Draco"

"Please stay with me tonight"

"Don't worry Draco, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good"

Both boys just sat at the shore of the lake looking at the dark blue sky that was slowly turning blacker by the minute as the stars started to disappear and the air got cooler.

Harry brought his gaze to Draco and could not resist the temptation to kiss the boy he had saved that evening. Harry leaned in on the boy, and when the grey eyes met emerald, Harry knew to stop what he was doing.

"Not, tonight Harry" Draco spoke softly while raising one of his long cool fingers to Harry's lips.

"Ok." Harry replied.

"Just hold me like you are now, and never let go, just hold me here, and keep me safe from my fears"

"I have no problem with that," Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

It was rearing around 3:40 in the morning, not that either boy would have noticed. Harry made a grab for his wand to arrange for both boys to be in dry and warm clothing, and maybe conjure up a blanket. When Harry moved, Draco panicked and thought that his security had been leaving him. Harry had to once again reassure the boy that he was not leaving, and that he was only helping them out. Once Draco was reassured, both boys had been dry within seconds and spent the rest of the night looking upon the sky. They were warm, safe, and endured in the comfort of a blanket, and each other's company.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – Happiness never stays.

**Authors Note** - Hope you liked it, and I know you will all review good or bad, because I trust you all to do so, because I posted so many new chapters for you, Love you all! Please read my other stories!


	13. Unforgivable

**Reviews** -

**InuLorien – **Lol. Glad you thought it was sweet, and I am glad that you were actually worried about the whole drowning situation, because knowing me, I would end it with him dieing lol.

**Anny "yoly sivan"**– Hey I'm glad you liked chapters 12-15 and yeah I know it sucks when there is a server out and you can't review! And I'm glad you love the story, it's ok that your English is not that great! Still love yeah for the reviews!

**Drago-Kai – **Glad you like the story and pairings.

**Jujube15** – HAHA. Bashing, that's great! Yeah, when it comes to Harry/Draco here, it depends on the person. Yeah, it brake some ice, hope you like this one, sorry for the lousy reply, I'm really tired, and surprised that I am actually getting the time to post this chapter.

**Shania Maxwell** – Thanks! I shall grant your wish, on having more chapters!

**Klonschaf14** – Cool about the movie, awe about the crying, Thanks for the compliments! Yes I will let you all know why Draco is scared of his family…in the future! Yes, Draco is kind of kiddy, but so is Harry…later. Hope you like the upcoming chapters, and I added the email you have listed in your profile to msn, and when adding mine you had to make the "at" symbol, and put a "dot" before the com, remember!

**Robin the bird** – No, I said that there would sort of be kissing, and there was. (Mouth to mouth precipitation) LOL. Glad you liked it though!

**Patricia Sorbid** – HAHA. Thanks for the threat LMAO! Glad you like it so much! And I hope you like the upcoming chapters!

**DarkerImage** – This really isn't the fic for you, if you want sex scenes...not yet anyway!

**Authors Note** – Hope you like the new chap! OMG – 2159 reads, and 102 reviews! Cries My Beta is gone for a week, But don't worry she has already edited chapters 13-18

**Beta** – LOVE YOU! MISS YOU! BE SAFE! YOU ROCK! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE HARD WORK YOU DO!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - **_Unforgivable_

"Morning, sweetie."

"Wow, you're up bright and early."

"That's just because I can't get enough of you."

"Is that so?"

"Oh don't you know it" Ron smirked.

Ron took his girlfriend into his arms and pulled her down onto the red love seat in the Common room, and started kissing her on the lips until she lightly pushed him away.

"Stop" She giggled. "Someone might see us"

"So what, let them!"

"Ronald, that is just rude and impolite!"

"I know, don't you just love it?"

"Hey guys," Seamus said while entering the room, with what looked to be extreme bed-head.

"Hey!" The couple replied.

"Wow, I guess I was wrong about the bad news, it seems you two are happier then ever!"

"I told you I only had good news for this Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"I guess I should have known, and damn Harry for not telling me!"

"Harry knew?" Ron questioned quickly.

"Eh, yeah, sorry Ron. I forgot to tell you that I was speaking with him earlier about the situation. Are you mad at me?"

"No, not really, Harry is my best mate, so I trust him."

"Good" Hermione smiled.

"Speaking of Harry, have either of you seen him this morning?" Seamus asked.

"No, we thought he would have been with you or Dean.

"No he left late last night, claiming that he had to speak to a professor, he never did say which one though. He never returned."

"That doesn't sound like Harry" Ron commented.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing Ron, besides if Harry has something to hide, then it's for good reason, and when he is ready to tell us, he will."

"Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you by any chance know something we don't know?" Ron asked.

Hermione kissed her boyfriend on the lips to make him forget what he was asking of her. Apparently it had also made a young Gryffindor forget what she had come to say to her close friends as well, because when she came up to them, her gaze went to the stairs, she froze. And then fled to the stairs.

"What were you doing over there?" snarled Dean.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? It had to be something, or else you wouldn't have been over there."

"Well I just went to say good morning, but they had been busy anyway. So how about going to get some breakfast?"

"Maybe we can catch each other tonight after dinner, I have other plans as of now."

"Oh, all right then" Ginny said while looking down.

Dean grabbed Ginny's chin and held her face up, and forcefully kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tonight"

Hermione and Ron had been to busy on the couch to have noticed what had been going on with the younger sibling and great friend. Seamus on the other hand was busy wondering what Harry had been up to last night. Harry Potter always seemed to interest him. He always had something going on in his life, be it good or not. Seamus was almost jealous that Harry had so many adventures.

* * *

"Morning Draco" 

"Morning Harry" Draco slightly smiled at Harry for the first time, which caused Harry to quiver at the sensation of his smile. "When did I fall asleep?"

"About four hours ago, but don't worry, I was here for you."

"I know Harry, thank you for staying with me. I can't thank you enough."

"I'm sorry to tell you Draco, but I think we have to leave. Classes will start shortly after the first meal, and I'm sure we have missed half of that already."

Draco snuggled closer into Harry, taking in his scent. "No, please Harry, let us just take the day off, and let us just remain in each others arms for the day"

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would like to miss potions class."

"Believe it or not Potter, I found something more entertaining then potions"

"Oh, is that a fact?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Well it either is, or it isn't"

"Yes, well wouldn't you like to know?" Draco teased and snuggled into the Gryffindor's arms even tighter then before.

"I like you when you're like this Draco"

"Like what?"

"Like yourself"

"I will always be myself for you, Harry, always"

"I believe you" Harry whispered to Draco before gently kissing him upon the cheek, which left the grey-eyed Slytherin slightly blushing.

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" 

"Mr. Potter?"

"Where the bloody hell is Mr. Potter?" Snape scowled.

"Sorry professor, no one has seen or heard from him since last night." Hermione responded quickly.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?

Snape looked up to see that his favourite student had been missing.

"For crying out loud, where is Malfoy?"

"Parkinson, go look for him!"

"Parkinson?"

"Where the fuck is Parkinson?"

"Crabbe, Goyle go look for your classmates!"

"Crabbe? Goyle? Where the hell are all my Slytherin's?"

Snape looked up and noticed that there were in fact only two Slytherin's remaining in his classroom.

"Well you see sir," One of the Slytherin's had started to explain what went on. "They sort of had a party last night, and well now they're all quite hung over!"

"Fucking students, I hate all the goddamn students. If Voldemort wants to make the world a better place, he should just forget about all the mudbloods, and go after all the bloody children"

"Calm down professor, I'll go find and retrieve them," One of the remaining Slytherin's announced.

"If you don't get them here in 5 minutes, then they all get detentions for the rest of their lives!"

"But they are only here for one more year sir!" A dumb Slytherin announced.

"DAMN IT, I SAID FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!"

"Ok, ok just don't eat me," the dumb Slytherin cried out.

"Eat you, eat you? GOD damn children, what kind of a student would think a professor would eat them?"

"GOD DAMN IT I NEED A DRINK!" Snape yelled out vigorously.

"And he wonders why his Slytherin's are all hung over" Ron jabbed.

Snape started going crazy and frantically took out his wand, he pointed it towards an old cabinet that had been in his room, all of a sudden dusty old thick dictionaries came shooting out to all the students hitting them in the back of the head.

"You must ALL, copy out every word in your own dictionary, and it must be handed to me by next class, and no magic what so EVER!"

"Hey, that's not fair! What did we do?" Seamus asked nervously.

"You sad, poor excuses for wizards were sorted into the wrong house! Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"Professor SNAPE!" screeched Pansy.

"Finally another Slytherin found"

"FOUND? I was lost, but now I'm found, do you like muffins?"

"What are you going on about Parkinson?"

"I don't know, one minute I was baking muffins, and then the next I was still baking muffins. Then I remember being called for potions class…so I took the muffins, and now, now I'm looking for Professor Snape!" Pansy said dazed.

"Well you are in luck, you found me"

"Oh, you're Professor SNAPE?"

"Yeah, that would be me, the one who is going to reek HAVIC among this classroom if you are not seated and CALMED DOWN!"

"But professor, you need to try my muffins!"

"Say what Parkinson?"

"My muffins, you have to try them, I baked them for you, and my DRAKEY POOH!"

"DRAKEY POOH!" Pansy screeched. "DRAKEY POOH!" She kept calling!

"PARKINSON! Sit down now!" Snape said breathing heavily.

"But, but where is my DRAKEY POOH?

Ron started snickering at the nickname Pansy had given Malfoy.

"We are trying to find the Slytherin's now!" Snape stated clearly.

"EAT MY MUFFINS!" Pansy stomped her foot on the ground every syllable.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES, YOU HAVE TOO!"

"Oh, they must be pretty SPECIAL muffins if WE ALL have to try them!" Snape glared.

"NOOOO, You and DRAKEY POOH are the only ones who can have them!"

"I see."

Snape finally grabbed one of the "special" muffins, as he liked to call them, to shut the young student up.

Snape took what looked to be the worst shaped muffin he had ever seen and shoved it into his mouth. In doing so he started to jump up and down as fast as a speeding bullet on a two way street. He started bouncing in circles and making the jumps bigger and bigger as he went, almost bouncing up towards the roof. Snape had finally settled down when non-other then Hermione Granger put a stop to his bad-muffin-taste-testing-experiment.

Snape was finally flat on his two feet again, and all the missing students were finally re-entering his classroom.

Snape tried calming himself completely and stood in front of the classroom.

"Good, it seems that everyone is here now."

Snape started breathing heavily once again.

"Where are Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy? I guess we are not all here yet, because two students seem to not want to show up for this class! WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ALL NOT HERE?"

Along with the anger and frustration Snape was feeling towards his class, the place seemed to have been getting disorganized by the objects that Snape had been flying around the room.

"I'LL ASK ONCE AGAIN! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE ALL MY STUDENTS MISSING?" As professor Snape yelled, it seemed more stuff would fly around. The students were now panicked as to what to do.

"Why the bloody hell are we even here?" Snape scowled.

Hermione put up her hand in desperate need to answer the question.

"And what do you want?"

"Well we are here because we chose potions as one of our main class's of the year, and it just so happens that it's double potions first thing today" Hermione said with a smile, knowing that her answer was once again correct.

Snape started to go mad and frantically shook his head. "This is not happening to me," He muttered to himself, over and over again. Snape finally snapped and ran out of the room for his dear life.

"YOU ARE ALL EXCUSED FOR THE DAY!" he yelled while running out.

"Does that mean we came to potions for nothing after all?" The students with hangovers muttered incoherently to them selves.

"Hey Hermione good job on getting us out of potions!" Ron said.

"Well it was simple really; I knew if I was to put up my hand, it would drive him mad. When doesn't it?" Hermione giggled.

Snape came crashing through the potion's door, "And that's one-hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor! For causing me stress!" Snape yelled, and once again ran away from his classroom.

"Weird" was all the Gryffindor students could comment. The Slytherin's on the other hand were to hung over to realize what any of them were doing, some were even going crazy like Snape had when trying Pansy Parkinson's muffins out. Of course to try them, they had to steal them from her, which was quite a challenge being hung over and all, and her being extremely over-protective of her "special" muffins.

The students in the potions class room had all left, all but one, Hermione. Hermione had decided to stay and work on her potions homework Snape had assigned her and the rest of the class, while being as frantic as he was.

Harry finally entered the nearly empty classroom. When he noticed the room had been empty he waved a hand to Draco to come quickly to the room. Harry whispered at Hermione, to get her attention.

"Oh, Harry, please do come in"

"What's going on Hermione, Where is everyone?"

"Well it's kind of a long story, but to make it short, Snape went crazy, took a lot of points from us, assigned a lot of homework, and let the class go." Hermione chucked back a laugh.

Draco finally steeped up to the door cautiously, and when seeing Hermione he flinched a bit, but Harry grabbed for his hand.

"It's ok, Hermione doesn't mind."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I see you have been busy Harry"

Harry smiled and replied happily "Yes, well last night Draco wanted to get the potions assignment over with…Draco flinched at what Harry was saying, he was scared Harry was going to give away something. Harry held onto Draco's hand tighter.

"And?" Hermione asked shyly.

"And well, I don't know, one thing led to the next and here we are." Harry smiled.

"Well you seem happy Harry. I'm glad." Hermione smiled back at both boys.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the door. She held out her hand and announced, "My name is Hermione Granger, and yours?"

"I know what your name is Granger!" Draco stated with his cold icy eyes piercing through hers.

"I know you know, I just thought that since you and Harry are together now, that we could make a fresh start" Hermione smiled once again holding out her hand.

"Eh, you got it all wrong Granger!" Draco glared, breaking his hand contact with Harry's.

"We're not together! I am not a poof" And with that Malfoy turned from both the Gryffindor's and walked toward the dungeons.

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened after the long and comfortable night they had together.

"Did I say something wrong Harry?" Hermione whined.

"No, it's not your fault Hermione, it's mine." Harry stated solemnly.

"Well I think the way he just acted was unforgivable Harry!"

"No, Hermione. It's not his fault! Honestly, it's mine!" Harry said with his head down.

"What I did to him recently was unforgivable!" Harry said with his one isolated tear strolling down the side of his cheek.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – Tease, Draco stated as he watched Harry walk away, forever?


	14. Forgiven

**Reviews** -

**InuLorien – **You will just have to read on to find out!

**Drago-Kai **– Yeah, Draco can be mean, but he's got his innocent child like state to him as well.

**Jujube15** – HAHA. Special Muffins is actually based on something that happened to my best friend and I lol. It's such a long story, so I'd rather tell it in an e-mail, and that's what I shall do sometime soon! Glad you liked it!

**Klonschaf14** – HAHA. That's a great thing to hear, cause I am going to remain going on this way!

**DestinyEntwinements** – HAHA. It's meant to be confusing, don't worry…it shall all be explained in this chap, and all will be well, I guess!

**Authors Note** - Well, Not much to say…I hope you all like the new chapter, Please Review! WAIT! I know…NO UPDATES, UNTIL YOU ALL READ/REVIEW, "EVERYTHING CRUMBLES," By, whatruintoo! She is my best friend, and her writing is AMAZING! Thanks! Byes for now

**Beta** - Sobs OMG…You are gone…I am dieing! Cries

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter fourteen** - _Forgiven_Draco, 

_I am sorry to be writing you like this, but I must know the truth. I told Hermione that it was my fault you ran away, and that I had done something to you that was unforgivable, but to be honest; I don't really know what happened. I don't get why you said you were not a "poof" because it's so obvious that you are, plus everyone knows about your announcement during fifth year, when you "came out." Of coarse some just won't except it, like Pansy Parkinson for instance. I know you like me Draco, you admitted that much with the truth potion, and I know I must have admitted the same thing to you. Please, Draco, just for once let me in on your own terms and tell me what is wrong with you. I like you Draco, I like you a lot, and I have a feeling about this, I really do. I think we have something good here, and I will risk everything I have for you, everything!_

_Harry_

Harry sat in his room awaiting a reply from Draco. The only thing that was running through his mind was what had happened earlier that day, and what happened the previous night. He could not put his finger on what had happened. He thought of all the several possible things that he could have done to make Draco freak out, or back away from what was going on between them. The swift kiss he had laid on his cheek might have left him feeling uneasy. Maybe Draco felt occupied to stay, because of Harry saving his life. Or maybe Hermione was the one who had said something. Harry was driving himself mad with wonder about what had happened. All he could do now was wait. Wait patiently for a reply from Draco.

* * *

_Ginny_

_It's Dean, meet me at our sacred room. I trust you remember where it is._

_Later._

Ginny had felt sick to her stomach since it happened. She felt like a part of her was lost forever. She felt that she would never be the same. She knew Hermione was lost to her forever as well. She knew her schoolgirl crush on Harry had been indeed crushed, and now her other schoolgirl crush had discovered her, only to crush her of everything she once had, and knew.

Ginny lay crying on her bed that evening while holding the letter that maid her feel uneasy.

Hermione on the other hand had just finished spending the remainder of her day finishing her crazy Professors assignment and snogging with her boyfriend Ron. She decided it would be about time she maid a trip to her room, and maybe conjure up a book or two for a good light read. That is if you would call it "light".

Hermione's boyfriend had decided to stay in the common room and play a few games of wizard's chess with Dean.

"Barbaric game" Hermione commented angrily as she made her way up to her room.

"I thought she liked wizards chess?" Dean asked.

"She does. She is just angry that I beat her last game." Ron smirked.

When Hermione finally reached the girl's dormitory she had heard a girl crying. It was a familiar sound, and a familiar cry. She stepped directly into the middle of the room to see who had in fact been weeping uncontrollably on the bed, and then she saw that it was Ginny.

Hermione felt her heart stop as she realized whom it was, her admirer. _Was she crying because of me? _Was all Hermione could think about. She wished desperately that it had not been her who had in fact made the young girl cry. She was unsure if she could live with her self if it had been her who made the poor girl cry. Hermione never wanted to, or intended to hurt anyone's feelings.

* * *

_Harry_

_I am glad you wrote me, Please meet me by the lake after dinner, we have much to talk about._

_Draco_

Harry was glad to see that Draco wrote him back, but what they had to talk about… was it for the better or the worse?

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY!" Pansy screeched, in a horrible tone.

"What is it now Pansy?"

"I want to know where you were last night, for one! And second, why were you with Potter and Granger today?"

"I had some errands to run if you know what I mean, Pansy. And the whole being near Potter and Granger thing was a complete and utterly horrible experience that I would like to forget, if you don't mind!"

"I don't believe you Draco. Something fishy is going on between you and Potter. He was apparently gone last night too! Were you two duelling or something?"

"Right Pansy because I devote all my time and energy into duelling Potter. Come on Pansy you know me better then that! I had some private errands to run, and it is none-of -your-business. It's official Malfoy business." Draco scowled at the girl.

"I guess that makes sense." The young girl agreed.

"Are you mad at me Drakey Pooh?"

"No, of coarse not. How could I possibly stay mad at you?"

_Very easily in fact, _Draco thought.

"Oh, DRAKEY POOH! I love you!" Pansy yelped while grabbing on to the boy, and practically strangling the life out of him.

_Of coarse there is the one tiny fact that if she calls me Drakey Pooh one more time, I don't know if anyone will be able to stop me from strangling her right in the open._

* * *

"Ginny" Hermione called out softly to the young witch.

Ginny looked up to find a concerned Hermione Granger looking down upon her. Ginny's eyes had been blood shot from crying and although she noticed the other witch she still could not stop her tears from being released.

"Ginny, what is wrong?"

Ginny could not hold back anymore. She did not care that Hermione had been with her brother, she just wanted the support of her friend right now. Ginny got up, and made her way to Hermione and hugged her tightly while sobbing loudly in her ear.

"What's wrong Ginny? You have to tell me!"

Ginny looked up to the one she was still in love with, with her saddened eyes, and was about to confess what had been on her mind, but then she started to cringe at her stomach and ran straight through to the bathrooms.

Hermione had decided that she would get Dean to come see her, seeming as how they had been pretty close now a day's.

Hermione made her way down the stairs to the common room and ran straight towards Ron and Dean.

"Dean!" Hermione said loudly.

"What is it Hermione?"

"It's Ginny!"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She seems to be ill!"

"What! What's wrong with my sister?" Ron stood quickly.

Dean would have stayed calm and replied with something around the lines of "And, I care because? She was only my flavour of the week" If it hadn't of been for the fact that her brother had been right there. Dean quickly got up and rushed past Ron acting as if he cared. Ron was about to make his leave when Hermione stopped him.

"Hermione, What are you doing? That's my sister up there!"

"It's alright Ron; Dean will take care of her. Besides, they seem like quite the couple now a days"

Ron gave her a slight glare but realized that his girlfriend was right and let the situation be.

"So Ron, do you want to head down for dinner now?"

"Let's wait for Harry first!"

"Oh, he didn't tell you, He's not coming down tonight. He said he would get a bite later, and he had something to take care of first."

"Oh. All right then, we might as well head down then.

* * *

"GINNY!" Dean yelled out.

There was no answer though.

Dean frantically looked around the girl's dormitory and when not seeing Ginny, he decided to enter the girl's bathroom.

Dean walked in and scowled at the blood shot girl who was obviously crying during the day.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean scowled evilly.

Ginny looked up at the familiar voice and lost her breath.

_No, Hermione must have got him. If only she knew._

"Straighten up!"

Ginny straightened up right away in mere fright. But it didn't last long, as she had to turn to vomit once again.

Dean looked away, almost grossed out. He walked over to her, and grabbed her hair with his hand and turned her face towards his.

"You sicken me"

And with that Dean hit Ginny hard on the face sending her crashing right into the bathroom wall. He left as Ginny slowly slid to the ground crying in pain, and once again vomiting.

* * *

Harry was making his way to the lake and had noticed that for the first time, Draco had not been there first. He decided to stand by the shore of the lake and look upon the area that Draco had almost lost himself in. Harry still couldn't quite get the images of Draco's limp body out of his mind. He couldn't get rid of the image of Draco lying helplessly in his arms. Harry knew from this point on that his fancying Draco had moved on to liking the boy far more then he had ever dreamed he would. But how Draco felt was the real question.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned slightly around to see the form of the familiar voice that had been calling him.

He could not help but smile when he realized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy springing into his arms, causing them both to fall to the ground.

When emerald met grey they couldn't do anything but smile for each other.

"I missed you, Harry!"

Harry smiled at what he just heard. But knew he had to get to the bottom of what had happened last.

Harry slightly lifted them both up into a sitting position and asked, "Why did you leave earlier?"

"I am really sorry about that Harry; I really did want to make friends with Gra… I mean Hermione, but when I went to grab her hand I hesitated as I noticed Pansy on the other side of the hallway. For some reason she was staring right at us with a tray of muffins."

Harry looked at Draco as if wanting to hear more, and he was right, he was going to hear more.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I had to put on the mask I live behind in order to keep what was going on a secret from her, because if Pansy found out, there would be no doubt that everyone else would know."

"It's ok Draco, I understand"

"Do you think we could meet up with Hermione some time soon? I want to apologize for my rude comments."

"Sure, I have no problem with that"

"Now don't get me wrong Potter, I don't mind making amines with Granger, but don't you dare push Ron on me too" Draco slithered.

Harry chuckled a bit before stating that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could just lie out here tonight, like we did last night in each others arms?" the young boy asked with a slight blush on his cheeks and a smile.

"Now how could I possibly say no to spending time with you?"

"Your right, you simply couldn't" Draco smirked.

"One thing I can change about this evening is the fact that we are both going to stay warm, dry, and have some food." Harry commented with a smile.

"Stay here Drake, I'm going to get the supplies for the night, and I'll be back as soon as I possibly can."

"Since when do you call me Drake?"

"Since now, when I decided it suited you, and it sounded cute!" Harry replied quickly.

"Well that's not fair!" Draco squealed.

"And why is that sweetie?"

"Because Harry can't be changed into something cute," Draco whined.

"Oh, I bet you will come up with something! Think about it and I'll see you in a bit!" Harry replied while walking off.

_Tease. _Draco thought before turning to watch Harry walk away from him, and all he could do was flop down on the smooth grass and smile. He knew that Harry would be back soon to be with him, and to comfort him through the night like he had done the previous one.

* * *

_To be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – Quidditch, OMG…There is a Quidditch game in this story!


	15. Please Return To Me

**Reviews** -

**InuLorien** – OMG I laugh at you lol. You going on about fluff, don't worry it will get more smutty and what not, I don't false advertise ratings lol. Yeah Dean is a jerk in this one. And what's wrong with me you ask? "I'm slightly retarded, and unique lol" 

**Drago-Kai **– Glad you like the Harry/Draco pairing as much as I do! And yeah I made Dean into a total ass in this story.

**Jujube15** – Grr, You can't really read my friend's AWSOME story because Foreverfandom is GONE ;; I wanna KILL something! ;; Anywho…Thanks for the review, and those naughty thoughts deserve an Orgasmic cookie!

**Famin** – HAHA, You're a funny lil person, aren't you? Glad you like it so much, and trust me…Draco will come up with something!

**DestinyEntwinements** – (Eats cookie) Thanks! Hope you like the update!

**Klonschaf14** – Hey! He finds one…sort of HAHA. Thanks for the confidence! After I post chapter 19, I'll start posting chapters to another story which is completely pre-written, and finished!

**Fuser** – Sorry that they are so short…that's just the way this one is! Glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Authors Note** – Ok, so my blackmailing doesn't really work! I could never stop posting, if you didn't review my best friends story LOL! But I hope you will, cause it's brilliant I tell you! YAY after chapter 16 is posted; it will all be new chapters that have never been seen/posted before! I can't wait…I want to know what people think! And unfortunately it will go back to slow posting, because I'm the slowest writer in the world! Bows Sorry!

**Beta** – OMG, you are still gone! I MISS YOU! I can't wait till you get back, as promised I WROTE for you! Lol. Four whole chapters for you to Beta, so far. And once they are edited then I have completed a whole story that isn't a One-Shot! (P.S. This is for "Two Hearts; One Love") YAY, 2753 reads on this story! Thanks for the help on editing!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - **_Please Return To Me_

Harry finally reached the Great Hall, and was now making his way to the kitchens to get a basket of food instead of simply going to the tables.

Of coarse once Harry was on his way out, Ron and Hermione just had to have spotted him, and stopped him from what he was doing to have a slight chat with him.

"Harry, are you ready for the Quidditch practice?"

"Eh, Practice, Ron?"

"Yeah, Gryffindor's have practice tonight, and the teams are going to be chosen tonight"

"They are?"

"Harry, mate, how could you forget?" Ron looked startled.

"Sorry Ron. I guess I just had a lot on my mind."

"That's all right mate, we have to go there pronto though."

"No, Ron I can't, I'm sort of in the middle of something…" Harry muttered while being pulled away by Ron.

Hermione followed behind the two boys deciding that she would accompany them to the field. Mainly because she was bored, and because she wanted information from Harry on where he was suppose to be.

The whole time being on the pitch, Ron had been blabbing about what was best for the team, and what was to happen once receiving the new captain. Harry of course had other things or should I say another person on his mind.

_Oh yes, I've got the perfect plan; once the tryouts start I'll catch the snitch as quickly as possible. I will hand it to Madame Hooch, and then on my broom I will fly without a single last word, and zoom to the lake where Draco is, in hope of him still being there anyway. I will still watch where I am flying so I don't wind up like Neville and bang into every tree around my surrounding area. And when I see Draco I will grab him and quickly make sure he is facing me and we will fly into the sunset together…_

"Harry!"

_And when the sun is setting I'll kiss him, I shall kiss that Slytherin with my lips so passionately it will feel like…_

"HARRY!"

_Like we are melting away right then and…_

"HARRY WATCH OUT! A BLUDGER IS HEADING RIGHT FOR YOU HARRY!"

The bludger went flying right at Harry but he was not hit. All the girls on the Quidditch field turned while covering their eyes. They could not bare to see Harry get hit. The boys on the other hand, kept their gazes straight on Harry and could not believe what they had just witnessed.

Draco Malfoy had just in fact saved Harry Potter's life.

_What the bloody fuck just hit me?_

_Damn Potter, what was he thinking?_

"Ahh that bloody frikin' hurt!" Harry said while curling his lip over.

"Miss me?" Draco whispered sarcastically to the boy.

Harry slightly raised himself up, to notice just who had banged into him. Harry's eyes grew bigger as he noticed it had been his grey-eyed Slytherin.

"Having fun?" Dean slightly remarked.

The girls turning around finally, had turned to Harry lying upon Draco, and wondered just what had happened. They quickly ran over to the crowed of boys that had been snickering at Deans pathetic remark.

"Get off of me!" Harry nudged at the boy, his head still buzzing from the fall.

"I kind of can't" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Draco, why not?" Harry asked quietly through gritted teeth.

"Damn it Potter get a brain! It's common sense! I can't get off of you if it's you that is on me!" Draco snarled loudly on purpose so that everyone around could hear.

"Oh." Harry stated dumbfounded

"Unless of coarse you found a reason why jumping my bones would satisfy you?" Draco stated just to be an ass.

Harry got up slowly, and stood his ground. Draco then quickly got up and all he wanted to do was embrace the teen he had just saved, and kiss him, ensuring both himself and Harry that he had been fine.

Both boys stood looking at each other with lust in their eyes, but no one had noticed. They all just took each glance as a glance of war between the two enemies.

Draco's left eyebrow quirked up "Potter"

"Malfoy"

"The field now"

"Now who needs a brain Malfoy? Were on the field"

"No were on the outside of the field"

"No, were inside"

"Outside"

"In"

"For Merlin's sake would you two shut up?" Hermione yelled from the sidelines, "You two sound like an old married couple!"

"Oh Hermione, that's such a bad image!" Ron squawked.

Both boys had turned to Hermione, and turned back still arguing.

"Fine, who cares? You and me, Potter! First to capture the snitch!"

"Fine!" Harry scowled.

Seamus cut in. "Catch the Snitch and what?"

They both turned to Seamus and growled. Paused. Asked, "What?"

"Well you said the first to get the snitch, so when one of you catch the snitch, what happens?"

Both sighed and once again turned to each other. "Personal slave" they said at the same time.

Ron coughed on his own spit. He couldn't believe what both boys had just said. And at the same time no doubt.

"Does anybody find how they do that just a tad bit creepy?" Collin asked while snapping a picture for the record of the sixth year Quidditch team.

Everyone on the field had ignored Collin's question while being blinded by the flash of his camera. Students soon filled the stands as two known enemies: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had indeed been betting on their freedom for the one who caught the golden snitch.

Harry and Draco were now in the air, and waiting for Ron to release the golden snitch, and count down from three to the start off the competition.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!" Ron shouted. Neither boy had moved the slightest.

"Why didn't you return to me?" Draco asked in anger.

"I was coming, honestly, but then Ron dragged me out for Quidditch, and I didn't get the chance to come for you."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that, you could have made time."

"I am telling you the truth Draco, I care for you, and I was getting our dinner and was going to be on my way back to you, but Ron had dragged me away!"

Draco just looked at Harry expecting more from him.

"And what about you? You should have been waiting for me at the lake, not attacking me like a wild lion!"

"Well, I…"

"YOU what? Harry glared.

"Well I was waiting, and then I got scared that you weren't coming back, and so I started to go to the Great Hall, but Professor Snape caught me, and sent me to the field. Oh and just for the record I lunged at you to save your life from an out of control bludger!"

"Oh…there was a bludger out of control?"

"Yeah, but of coarse you were to busy gazing off, thinking about god knows what!"

Everyone was stirring in their seats, looking in wonder and in deep thought, wanting to know why the two boys had been just floating on their brooms and not budging one bit.

Ron flew up and interrupted the conversation by fleeing right in between the two. Harry turned his gaze to Ron, and growled at his best mate.

"Leave Ron, were busy!" Harry stated calmly. "Sorry" Ron said without really coming to terms on what he had just said.

"NOW!" Harry shouted at Ron.

"Taking our fight out on your friend now?" Draco asked when Ron had finally left.

"No, I'm not!" Harry mouthed.

"Yes you were Potter!"

"No I wasn't"

"Oh my god Potter, get over it!"

"Get over what?"

"Just admit it, Potter! You are mad at the Weasel because he messed with our dinner plans!" Draco smirked while slightly winking at the raven-haired boy.

Harry paused while thinking of Draco's concept. _Could Draco have been right? _

Harry thought for a reasonable argument, and realized he had none for Draco because he had been right, but Harry for sure would not let the blonde-haired boy know that. To give Draco the power of being right would make his ego larger then it already was.

"I've got new plans" Harry smiled.

"Oh, and what would those be?"

"Well, first I will catch the snitch, entitling you as my personal slave for life, and after retrieving it, I will get my dinner plans anyway!"

"Well there are just a few things I disagree with their Harry."

"And what would that be?"

Draco smirked. "Well, I hate to spoil your plans, but I will be the one to catch the snitch. As for dinner…well…we'll just have to see if you get lucky enough."

Both boys gave a knowing smile and at the sight of the snitch zooming past, both raised their hands while still floating across from each other, but only one caught the golden ball successfully.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – "Lick my boots!"


	16. Why Am I Hearing Things?

**Reviews** –

**Drago-Kai – **Lol I stopped there to piss everyone off lol. No I'm just kidding! I stopped there for a good cliffy, and because I was running out of ideas, but then I sat with my ex-beta and we discussed what should happen in the long run, because I went chapter by chapter with this story and had no plot, So I was dieing for a plot lol. And now I have one! And boy is it gun-ho! But that's all I'll tell you for now!

**Solitudity **– Glad you love it, and I hope you like the update!

**Gemini Fallen Angel – **Lol I am glad that you caught up, and liked all the new chapters, and I hope you like this one just as much!

**Belladonna Malfoy – **Wow, you are the first person to give me a bad review, and I loved it! Not only was it obvious that you never read my authors notes, it was obvious that you skim read the first couple of chapters and declared it was a disgrace to all fan fiction! I love bad reviews because most of the time I agree with them, or I find them amusing, But yours was "Special" It showed me how much of an idiot people can really be! Thanks for teaching me how much of a freak you can really be, and you dished up my spelling and grammar, yet in the review to me, you couldn't even spell "Grammar" And your spelling and grammar stinks in your "Two" stories by the way! Thanks for reviewing lol. Not!

**TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE – **Lol You are a funny reviewer. And who caught the snitch, well you will just have to read this chapter to find out! Glad you are linking the story, and hope you like the new chapter!

**Anny Pervert Snape – **Wow, vacation…where did you go? Hope you had fun! And I am glad you liked my new chapters!

**InuLorien – **Sorry to disappoint you with the winner of the snitch, but this is a unique and original story! Fluff will go away, trust me! Hope you like the next chapter!

**Jujube15** – Uh, I know! Why do 2 of the BEST sites ever, have to be GONE! HAHA. Evil clffies is my middle name…well…not really, but you get my point! Thanks for being a loyal fan!

**Drac0-aSianGiRL** – HAHA, Thanks! Glad you find it so amusing, and I love my cliffy too! I like the idea you had as a personal slave; I might just add that in sometime!

**taylor** – No, Thank you! I'm sure you will love what is to come!

**DestinyEntwinements** – Muhahah, I know…aren't I evil to leave you all hanging like that? Well you shall see who it is now!

**Klonschaf14** – Sorry! I guess I didn't explain that properly…The Parchments Of Love is way more then 19 chapters…it will probably be 100 if I can do it lol. I was just saying that I was going to post another story up when I get to chapter 19 because chapter 20 is not written yet, and I'm a horribly SLOW writer! So I want you all to have something to read! Hope that's much clear now!

**DarkerImage** – LMAO! You didn't leave a review for chapter 13 and 14, so I'm guessing you were so glued to the story your couldn't HAHA! I love that! Umm, sex toy? HAHA, I can't remember what I wrote. I should really read over! Pre-writing can be a disadvantage sometimes!

**Authors Note** - Lol I get the feeling that people will like this chapter, but are wondering when the Harry/Draco action will come. Well just here to tell you, that I have no-idea because I being the writer who writes this from scratch, I have no idea where I'm going with this LOL, Ok so I sort of do, but I'm not at liberty to give away that information! LOL Please review, good or bad! P.S Please read my new story… Two Hearts; One Love!

**Beta** – Wow, you have like, so many chapters to review on, when you come back LOL. You are going to love me lol. Oh yeah…everyone might want to thank this Beta for her hard work, because without her…There would not be a story posted right now! Thanks, muffin!

_So let the magic begin! …_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter Sixteen** - _Why Am I Hearing Things?_

Draco stood across from Harry on the field, while half cheered, and the other half groaned.

He scrapped his foot back and forth in the mud several times. "First order of business: lick my boots, Potter!"

The Gryffindor's were outraged while Slytherin's cheered and admired Draco's win. They couldn't help but chuckle when hearing Draco's first command as the owner of Harry Potter. Not that he really owned him; he just earned a new slave for the rest of his life.

"Well, what are you staring at Potter?"

"Nothing much!" Harry snarled.

"You take that back Potter!"

"Oh, did I upset the whittle baby?"

Draco folded his arms over turning his head roughly, and upset, but just smirked while holding out his leg. "Lick my boots Potter! You made the bet; you lost the bet, now take responsibility!"

_Gods I love him. He makes me so tight in my pants._

Draco frantically looked around at everyone to see their faces

"What, what are you talking about Potter?"

Harry just stared at the blonde-Slytherin wondering what he meant.

"Pants, Tight, Love?"

_Oh, Merlin did I say that out loud?_

"YES, yes you did!"

"Draco, you are kind of freaking us all out, why are you talking to yourself?" Goyle asked.

"Why, WHY DID YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Draco, have you gone mad?" Crabbe asked curiously.

Draco started freaking out, and quickly ran off and through the halls of Hogwarts. Draco wanted to head to the kitchens and get a small snack to cure him of his delusions.

_What the fuck was that about?_

Draco frantically spun in circles "I hear you Potter! STOP following me!"

Pansy Parkinson was heading down to the dungeons when she noticed Draco spinning in the hallway.

Draco kept spinning, "I know your there Potter, show yourself!"

"DRAKEY POOH!" Pansy yelled and ran towards him.

"Oh fuck, now I'm hearing Pansy!" when finally turning another full circle, Draco was face to face with the girl.

_Oh, no, I'm not hearing her; I'm bloody well seeing her. Bloody Hell!_

"Oh Draco, honey! Are you feeling well?" Pansy raised the back of her hand to feel his forehead.

"Not really pansy, I think I'm going to be sick"

"Maybe we should see Madame Pomphrey"

"No, never!" shouted Draco. Draco hated nurses, doctors… you name it. "And stop mulling me Pansy, I'm not your boyfriend, never will be, and this is like, the umpteen time I've told you!"

"Oh, Draco honey you don't mean it!" Pansy smiled while placing a strand of Draco's fallen hair back on his head.

_Maybe I should look for Draco._

"Yes I do, and what in GOD'S name is going on?" Draco spun once again hearing Harry's voice.

* * *

With questions unanswered, Draco Malfoy was fully frustrated and alone in an abandoned hallway, waiting for his usual run-by-the-mill parchment from his father. He was grunting furiously, still hearing Harry's voice in his head. He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know now! 

He finally got his letter, and read its contents:

_My dearest Son,_

_It's been a while. We've missed you around the mansion. I have great news, it seems that I am the new lord. It's a long story, but Voldemort kind of had a "little" accident! And so I am proud to tell you that you no longer need the dark mark, because I trust you as my son. I know that you shall stick by me and obey me!_

_However, if you choose to disobey… well you know what is in store for you!_

_Your mother wishes to see you during Christmas break. I on the other hand intend on seeing you earlier, perhaps around Halloween. Well that is all you need to know for the time being._

_Goodbye my son,_

_By the way, if you come into contact with Voldemort, be on your guard, he's a little "strange" I guess you could say. Till next time we meet, and it shall be soon! We will celebrate my becoming Lord._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco cringed at reading the contents of the letter, _what did it all mean?_ Hearing Harry once more he quickly threw the letter into his pocket. Seeing the boy turn the corner and stand bluntly in front of him in the abandoned hallway, he knew something was seriously wrong with himself.

"Draco, thank Merlin you are alright, where have you been?" Harry started.

"Here" Draco replied softly.

"I was-"

"I know"

"Eh, what? How?"

"I know everything you are thinking" Draco said slowly.

"How?" Harry looked at the blonde bluntly.

"I don't know, but it's starting to scare me, Harry"

Harry went closer to the boy and embraced him.

_He smells so good._

"I heard that!"

"Good, I wanted you to!" Harry chimed.

Draco looked up at the boy realizing that they hadn't gotten to go through with their plans and then sighed.

Harry looked at the boy with his emerald-green eyes and noticed that he had looked rather ill. He wanted to ease his pain.

"No, stop" Draco said, while leaning away from the boy who was about to kiss his tender thin lips.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because why?"

"Damn it Harry, I just don't need this right now!"

Harry looked at him quizzically.

_Didn't need what? My touch? My love? Or just me in general?_

"Eh, neither"

Harry just stared blankly.

"Eh, umm, the ease. I just don't need you to ease me of all my pain. My pain is what will keep me intact, it will make me stronger." Draco replied shyly.

_Note to self… Stop thinking!_

"That note, might come in handy!"

"Yeah, I think it might to-"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything," but Harry was kind of scared as he said it. How could he possibly of known what Draco was going to ask?

"Just keep all the good thoughts coming."

Harry didn't quite understand, and Draco noticing this, replied, "Like the feelings you have for me, keep them coming. Just don't ease me."

Harry nodded. _I wonder if he will let me kiss him now._

"No!"

"No, what?" _shit_ Harry thought.

"I won't let _you_ kiss _me_!"

"Oh…"

"_I_ want to kiss _you_!" Draco said rapidly while jumping into the arms of the Gryffindor boy and placing a seductive kiss on his lips.

_Oh, gods, I love him, I love all of him, why did it take so long for us to get together? I really do love him!_

"Thanks" Draco murmured, while slightly pulling away with his regularly pale face slightly blushing crimson.

"No problem" Harry said, thinking that Draco was referring to the kiss. It seemed that stopping thoughts was a lot harder then the boy could ever imagine.

"Hey, we still have un-finished business" Draco said wickedly while looking to his feet"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I mean"

"Draco, I'm not the mind reader here, you are…which by the way is really bizarre."

"Hint Potter: it has to do with a certain bet!"

Harry cringed at remembering the bet. He realized then and there, that Draco wanted him to lick his boots.

"Well…come on now" Draco announced while shaking his foot."

"No, I don't think so."

Draco looked at the boy trying to hear his thoughts; he wanted to know what Harry was up to.

"I can come up with better ways to use my talented tongue" that being said, Harry quickly grabbed the Slytherin prince by his thin hips, and suppressed his lustful lips to the boys, motioning his "talented" tongue around Draco's mouth, making him shiver, and marking him as his.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** - Hmm, Seems like truth potions are still being used.


	17. Who’s really questioning whom?

**Reviews** –

**TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE – **Hey, OMG my account was deleted, so I hope you have found my story again, because I love all of your reviews, along with everyone else's! I am glad that you liked the new chapter, and don't worry Draco isn't going 'crazy' At least as the writer; I don't think he is lol. Good luck with reading Pita-Ten, It's a good series!

**My friends call me K – **lol don't worry, the fun will come!

**I am Millie Ishtar Motou – **Glad you think of this story as a piece of art!

**Anny Pervert Snape – **Oh, I so hope you find my new account, because I will always love you long and beautiful reviews! AndOMG that's so AWSOME that you made sock puppets based on duckpuppys art! Glad you liked the new chapter, and I hope you like the next one to come!

**Drago-Kai – **Lol yes you heard right, Lucius is the new lord, and I bet no one has any idea what that really means lol. Not to sure if this will bring trouble to Draco, you will all have to find out, and Trust me my unique romantic comedy will always be remembered and passed on! LMAO –in my dreams lol! Any who… hope you like the new chappy!

**InuLorien – **Lol. Why you complaining? I'm saving you from beta'ing 16 chapters of spelling and grammar hell lol. Glad you like the plot twist! And by the way, Draco hearing Harry's thoughts, it's not going to be what most would think it would be lol. Sorry I don't know when the next update will be!

**Gemini Fallen Angel – **Thanks for the great review, and I'm not sure when chapter 17 is due, it kind of doesn't help when you have to re-post everything onto a new account! Oh yeah, and I'm also glad you like the length of the chapters!

**simle2life** – HAHA, yeah, but only Draco can hear what Harry is thinking, Harry can't hear Draco's thoughts. The new Lord shall be interesting…that is for sure!

**Jujube15** – OMG! Those are all very interesting pieces from your life lol. I hope you like what I have in store for them all!

**DarkerImage** – HAHA, you seem like you hate me for the no sex, yet you keep reading HAHA! Thanks!

**Famin** – Yes you are funny, I thought I gave the nickname HAHA, maybe not…I haven't read what I wrote in so long, cause 1-19 is pre-written, and I hope you are feeling better now!

**Klonschaf14** – Yeah, I tried to take a new approach on the mind reading, heck I try for a new approach on everything HAHA.

**Meyshi **– HAHA. I'm glad you think so! There for I shall post a new chapter for you!

**DestinyEntwinements** - OMG! So sorry I forgot to reply to your review, it was mixed with another 16 reviews! HAHA, and the answer is no…he doesn't lick the boots…not that I'm aware of yet HAHA. I need to write chapters 20 to w/e!

**Authors Note - **Wow, It's finally here…a brand new chapter, never before posted! I hope you all like it! And I hope I get a lot of REVIEWS…other wise I might not feel inspired to write the next chapter…And those of you who know me, I am REALLY slow with my writing…It could take me months, or even years like, "Lonely, But Not Alone" Lol. ' Lets try not to go on the topic of that story LMAO! Anyhow…Please enjoy!

**Beta - **So…Here we are…are you ready for this Hayley? We are now entering the land of, "Writers Hell!" as I like to call it. It's when you and everyone else will beg me for an update that will never come, cause I am such a SLOW writer LMAO! Sad part about it…is I have basically the whole story planned…I just have to write it lol. So Hayley…WELCOME TO MY WORLD!Thanks for being my Beta!

**Alert** – YAY! is now back! (My profile link is on my FF profile)

_So let the magic begin! …_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen –**_ Who's really questioning whom?_

"Weasel!"

_Oh great it's Parkinson_

"WEASEL!"

"What do you want, pug face?"

Pansy scowled at the name "pug face," but that didn't stop her. "I wanted to know if you were ready for the potions"

"Why ask me? It's you who should be ready!"

"What ever weasel, let's just get this over with!"

"Yes…let's" Ron announced with a smirk. It seemed as though Ron was going to take his own advice he gave to Hermione, and was going to get under Pansy's skin.

* * *

Hermione, after watching the quidditch practice, kissed Ron on the cheek and made her way to the library, where she would spend the remainder of the night studying. 

After learning basically everything she possibly could from the library, she started to go through the forbidden section. Hermione was not very evil, but she was bored, and figured that some of what could be learned there could come in handy throughout the war. Mostly against: he-who-must-not-be-named.

Yes, that's right. Hermione knows that fear of ones name, only increases fear of the thing itself, but she still could not bring herself to say his name. Only Harry and Dumbledore seemed to be able to speak of it.

"Hey, Hermione" Seamus yelled, in the library.

"Shhh, do you have to be so loud, Seamus?" Hermione asked in a polite whisper.

"Sorry Hermione," Seamus said, while slightly blushing.

"It is quite alright."

"So what are you up to Hermione?"

"Well, I'm studying of course" The young witch, stated this while covering the forbidden book.

* * *

It was dark, and the only light shown was the light that came sparkling from the moon. Strong breathing and panting could be heard from Draco. 

"Come on, Harry" Draco grasped for more air.

_I love the way you do these things_

Draco shivered, and giggled silently, when hearing Harry's thoughts.

_These games of yours, there just so pleasurable_

Draco couldn't help but smile at Harry's thoughts. Maybe hearing these thoughts wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. The way Harry says pleasure; it just rolls off of his tongue. It's orgasmic! It just makes me want to moan and cum immediately!

Draco screeched like a little girl when he felt two strong arms wrap around him from the back.

"I found you. Now it's my time to hide!" Harry whispered lightly into Draco's ear.

Draco turned around slowly and seductively brushed his lips against Harry's, but brought his mouth to Harry's ear instead. He instantly started to nibble on the edge of his Lion's ear, and whisper, "Not if I hide before you!" and with that he poked Harry in the ribs and ran for his dear life.

"Oh, you're on, Snake" Harry smiled, charmingly.

* * *

"In here, Weasel!" Pansy gestured to an empty Potion's classroom. 

"Why here?" Ron sulked.

"Because it's displeasing to you." Pansy smirked.

_Wow she has the same smirk as Malfoy…_

Both Pansy and Ron sat in chairs facing one another.

"I say we skip the 'wait a day for the next potion' bit, get to the point, and do both of these tonight!"

"Agreed" Ron nodded.

Pansy popped out the vials, which held both their own share of potion.

"Ladies first"

"So glad you think so," Pansy said, holding out a vial.

"What are you doing? I'm not a lady!"

"Oh really? Cause you look like one."

"Ha ha, really funny! Just drink the damn vial, and let's get this over with."

Pansy brought her arm in and popped the cap off of the vial; she was about to drink it, but stopped.

"What is it?"

"I'm checking the time."

"The time? Why would you do that?" Ron asked, curiously.

"To know how long I'm being under questioning, duh! You really should get a brain Weasley!"

Ron glared at the girl, as she guzzled her potion down.

_Right to the point, this should be entertaining._

"How long have you known Malfoy?"

"Since I was born"

"Has he always been an arrogant-self loathing-prick?"

"He has never been that way"

_Wow, this potion must be messed, because that is just wrong!_

"If so, then why does he pick on Harry, Hermione, and I?"

"He is just misunderstood. He is also being forced."

"Forced? Has he gotten the mark?"

"No"

Ron laughed to himself, while thinking of embarrassing questions.

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"No!"

"Is Malfoy a virgin?"

"As far as I know, yes"

"So he hasn't slept with every bloody Slytherin in sight? Or anything that moves for that matter?"

"He's misunderstood."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No"

"How many lay's have you had?"

"One"

"Who was it?"

"A Gryffindor"

_Wholly shit!_

"What was his name?"

"I don't know."

"How could you possibly not know his name?"

"I was raped"

Ron stopped, and felt bad for asking such a question.

"Is Malfoy gay?'

"Yes"

_Oh my God, wait till everyone finds out he's a poof!_

"Is he dating anyone?"

"No, Malfoy doesn't date."

"Why is that?"

"He won't tell me"

"Are you seeing anybody?"

"No"

"Are you by any chance on he-who-must-not-be-name's side?"

"No, I am not"

"Are you in love with anyone?"

"No"

"Don't you love Malfoy though?"

"I am also misunderstood"

"So you two have never snogged together before?"

"He is gay, not Bi"

_All right! This interrogating thing is harder than I thought. I have no idea what to ask her._

"What is really your favorite class?"

"The poor"

"I see. Let me rephrase that…what is your favorite subject?"

"Care Of Magical Creatures"

Ron started laughing hysterics. _I have the best question ever!_

"What exactly was in those 'special' muffins?"

"A Muggle invention by the name of 'marijuana' with a tint of magic"

_Interesting, I guess that's all I have to ask._

"Stop! Stop the potion."

Pansy opened her eyes to look at a hysterically laughing Ron. She then checked the time.

She glared at Ron, "You wasted five whole minutes of my life, Weasley!"

"Yeah and just how much will you waste of mine?"

"Let's just find out!"

Ron hated having to take the potion but he did anyway.

"Who do you love?"

"Hermione"

"Yes you love her, but are you in love with her?"

"No."

_Shocking really._

"Then who are you in love with?"

Pansy gasped with her eyes wide open in shock as his answer stumbled out. After hearing it, she immediately stopped the potion, and left.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** - All I can say is…CUTENESS AHEAD!


	18. Questions? What Questions?

**Reviews** -

**XmichiyoX** – HAHA, I'm a chick, and I love being cruel! I shall bring the crowed some smut in the later chapters, but it shall we posted on my website and rated NC-17 websites! I'm glad you love it, and don't be so silly! I couldn't possibly tell you who it is!

**Jujube15** – OMG! A lil to much information, but HULARIOUS!

**Drac0-aSianGiRL** – Awe, you are so sweet! Thank you so much for the incredibly long review! I love all my reviews! I do love my cliffies! Sorry I can't say who it is! Awe! Don't say something like that! I believe everyone's stories are great, they just need to be worked with! I'm really busy, but I do promise to read and review your story! I always have ideas, so I'll be sure to give you some!

**Famin** – LMAO! I love seeing everyone guess who it is! It's HULARIOUS! Sorry I can't say! I'm so glad you enjoy my fic though! And the plot thickens, and a BIG bomb is thrown in chapter 20 HAHA, as soon as I write it that is! It's taken me like 2 months to write chapter 20 and I've got nothing -. –' I'm so slow! SORRY!

**Klonschaf14** – Sorry, no answers revealed in this chapter, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter with little Draco/Harry scenes in it! This chapter is going to be GREAT! Lot's of cuteness! Please enjoy!

**DarkerImage **– HAHA, you are funny, and you will just have to wait, and see!

**smile2life** – HAHA, Just like everyone else, you will have to wait and see who it is! And you don't have to be beautiful to be raped, actually I find rapist go after easy prey; cause their horn dogs lol! Interesting view you have on Hermione, btw.

**DestinyEntwinements** – HAHA, do you really think I would give that away? (Winks)

**Author's Note - **Well, My beta is back, and therefore you all get this new chapter, enjoy!

**Beta - **OMG, It was so much fun talking to you on the phone last night! You so have to call again sometime soon! Thanks for editing this chap! Everyone will be grateful, as much as I am!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen -**_ Questions? What Questions?_

When Seamus was finally finished spreading out every piece of gossip he could to Hermione, he told her that he had to be on his way. She would have acted sad about him leaving, but she really wasn't.

Once he left, she dug right back into the restricted books.

Hermione, being the bookworm that she was, hadn't even noticed the dark figure lurking around her. His presence was nothing to her. Until…

"Isn't that forbidden or something?"

Hermione's eyes shot up from the book she was reading, and tried covering her tracks unnoticeably.

"It's to late Granger. I've seen what you have been up to!"

"So you have been spying on me, I presume."

"Not quite. I just wanted to see if you were free. You know, to finish the potions assignment."

Hermione paused, looking at Blaise.

"Don't worry, Granger. Your secret is safe with me!"

After they finished their potion's assignment, Blaise said goodbye, and gave Hermione a wink letting her know that she could get back to her restricted reading.

* * *

Ron was baffled by the way Pansy left the room. He wasn't even under the serum's influence for a minute.

He knew his girlfriend was working hard in the library like she always did at this time, so he decided to call it a night, and head back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Harry ran after his beauty, Draco. They laughed uncontrollably at the situation at hand. After their unremarkable Quidditch game, and kissing charade in the hallway, they decided to go on with their plans. Harry used his wand to conjure up a muggle invention called "the inflatable bed." He laid some blankets, and pillows on top of the bed. He then made sure it was under the tree, by the lake. He grabbed the basket of food and set down beside the bed.

Draco started to tease Harry, poking him on his ribs, which were now completely healed. He would try tickling his sides, and nip at his ears. Harry tried turning the tabled on him, but Draco jumped out of his reach and ran playfully.

He then challenged Harry to a game of hide and seek. Pansy taught him the game when they were children. It had always been one of Draco's favourite games, which is probably why he never got to play it often.

After Harry found Draco, Harry insisted that it was his turn to hide. Draco teased playfully, and assured him that he would be the one hiding again.

Harry laughed, and quickly ran after the pale and thin boy, who glistened underneath the moonlight. Harry couldn't help but admire this boy's features.

Oh how he just wanted to hold him and never let him go. He couldn't believe how fast the Slytherin was on his feet. For someone his size, you would think his legs would give out.

Harry picked up his pace, and Draco noticed. He knew he was going to be caught in no time at all.

When Harry was about to grab Draco, and pull him into his arms, Draco twirled from his running pace, and smiled while jumping into the arms of his Gryffindor lion, laughingly.

His unexpected pounce led them to the ground. Draco was on top of Harry straddling his hips.

"Having fun?"

"More then you, I'm sure"

"That's not possible."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Lion"

"Lion?"

"Yeah, that's the nickname I came up with, for you"

"It's cute!"

"Cute? I'd say it's more sweet, or adoring, maybe even…"

Draco groaned into Harry's lips, being cut off in mid sentence.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Umm, I have no idea, but that was good…why don't you do it again, and try to refresh my memory?"

"Because, that would be like spoiling a child"

Draco scuffed. "I changed my mind, you can hide…only I won't come and find you!" He jabbed Harry, got up off the Gryffindor and started to walk away.

Draco felt great knowing what Harry's weakness was. One jab to the ribs or his side, and he was in a fit. Pleasure or pain, that was unknown.

_What did I do?_

"Oh, you know what you did!"

_Right, the whole reading the mind thing, I have to trigger a way to stop my thoughts from coming. I stopped them once before, I can surely do it again!_

"I can still hear you, you know" Draco yelled, now being further away from Harry.

Harry rushed to get up. He quickly found himself standing in front of the other boy. "I'm sorry."

"I bet you are, Potter"

"Please Draco, don't be like this!"

"What? Now you expect me to change just because I'm your boyfriend? Think again Potter!"

Harry smiled, "Did you just say…boyfriend?"

"I-I-No!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, I have no idea what you are talking about, Potter!"

"Oh yes you do! Try rephrasing what you said then!"

"I can't remember what I said."

"You are such a liar; everyone knows that a Malfoy never forgets!"

Draco turned his head from Harry.

"Draco, I'm sorry!" Harry lifted his hand to Draco's face, and trailed it down his cheek, and gently pulled Draco's face towards himself, by the chin. "I truly am sorry, Draco. You are not like a spoiled kid, and I would never deny you of any pleasure." Harry went to kiss Draco on the lips but Draco's hand rushed up and stopped him.

"Deny me of pleasure, or deny yourself from it?"

"Drake, you know what I meant. I'm sorry."

Draco smiled, with his Godly smile. "I was just kidding with you anyway." Draco giggled.

Harry's emerald-green eyes sparkled, "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before"

"That's because I haven't been this happy before. How could a person not be happy when they have the great Harry James Potter as their boyfriend?"

"You said it again!"

"What?"

"Boyfriend, you called me your boyfriend."

"Well aren't you? I mean you are a boy, and you are a friend…"

"Oh, is that how you see us? Friends? With…benefits?"

Draco scuffed, "Of course not, Potter! What do you take me for?"

"Well then give me a straight answer!"

"What does this tell you?" Draco gently pulled Harry by the collar of his shirt. He brought his free arm over Harry's neck and tangled his hand in Harry's hair. His lips hovered over Harrys. They both gasped for air, nudging at submission. Draco finally pressed his lips to Harry's chapped, but wet lips.

They kissed for at least a minute before Draco's tongue ran wildly across Harry's lips, asking for permission to be let in. Once accepted, both tongues crashed together, in a heated battle of submission.

Lips finally parted, "So?"

"I think that tells me that this snake is defiantly mine."

"Then I suppose this scruffy old Lion is mine."

They smacked lips once more, needing the comfort of one another.

"All this excitement is making me hungry"

"Well, you can lick, suck, chew, and eat me."

"Potter, I meant I was hungry for food, not dessert."

"That sounded a little perverted."

"And what you said didn't?"

"Maybe it did, but I was being honest about it."

"Harry"

"Yeah?"

"You scare me sometimes."

"Well you scare me all the time." Harry smirked. "I think that's why I keep coming back, I love the thrill. It's so new, and enduring. I never want to let this go. I never want to let _you_ go."

"I feel the same."

"Good, now let's eat, Drake. I'm famished."

Both boys walked down the small hill to their temporary bed. They took off their shoes and robes. They were now left in their school uniforms. Gray pants, and white-buttoned tops, which were very translucent, but only in the light. They loosened their ties, and sat down beside one another, eating their little feast of food, and conversing calmly, and lovingly.

After, when they finished eating…Draco crawled into Harrys lap and lay softly in his arms. Enjoying the warmth coming form the other boy. They had begun to talk about funny rumours that went on through the school.

Draco stopped and turned half of his body around towards Harry. "Does everyone really think I've slept with all the Slytherins?"

"Not all, just most. Half. And they say you have slept with a few Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, but never a Gryffindor."

"Well that's just absurd!"

"I know, cause you are with me."

"No, not that part. I mean the part about me sleeping with any of them." Draco blushed. "I'm a virgin, Harry"

"Are you really?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I am too" Harry chimed.

"You see…I couldn't possibly be anything else but a virgin, because I only wanted to take that step with someone I loved. And I only wanted to go out with someone if I knew it would last."

"So you think this is going to last?"

"I have hope"

"Gods, I love you."

"I know."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – Hospitals are neat…but not when you're in them!


	19. Hospitalized

**Reviews** -

**Drac0-aSianGiRL** – I might get the chance to read it today, but I'm not sure, and you will have to be patient on who Ron likes, because there is so much, plot to get through in the next few chapters!

**Harushi Karasunaki** – Glad you love it, and I shall!

**Klonschaf14** - Awe, Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and I know how you feel! I'm so sorry that I am such a slow writer! It kills me too! At least I'm going to keep you entertained with some of my other Draco/Harry fic's, right? I promise you that you will love them all just the same!

**Jujube15** – LMAO! No you didn't scar me! And that's hilarious! I would have told them the same thing, HAHA, it's great advice!

**DarkerImage** – OMG! I've been depressed like all week, but your review just made me feel GREAT! I'm so happy that my update could make someone's day!

**famin** – Thanks! Meah, I like the nickname HAHA. I'm glad you and everyone agree with me, that the last chapter was cute! I don't really know how those things happen HAHA! Yes, yes, I agree…I am insane! Obviously making 100 chapters for this story proves how insane I really am! I hope the update was quick enough, sad to say there will never be a quick update again, (CRIES!)

**smile2life** – HAHA. Ok, no they don't do stuff in the hospital! I'll give you that much! And Hermione and Blaise will never be together…I don't think anyway, (Shifty Eyes)

**DarkerHeart** – Hey, Thanks for letting me know it was your new account, but I kind of figured it was, HAHA.

**Authors Note -** Wow…This chapter…Sucks! And it's only half edited. SORRY! (I'll repost the Fully edited version, when it's edited lol. Probably in 1 week.) So…Who thinks I could write 100 chapters for TPOL? HAHA, anyone?

**Beta - **Damn you for being on holidays…AGAIN:p

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen -**_ Hospitalized_

"Christ, Harry!"

"I know! Isn't it amazing?"

"I can't believe it!"

"I can"

"Well of course you can, it happened to you."

"He's the best thing to have come into my life in the longest time."

"I know," Hermione stated with a grin.

"I can't believe how great I feel, Hermione! I'm floating on water, metaphorically speaking of course." He then giggled uncontrollably.

"So when is Draco going to be here, anyway?"

"He should be here soon."

"Meeting in the tower was a clever idea. The looks of the place could kill; I doubt anyone has been to this room in a long time."

"Yeah, um, no!"

"Sorry?"

"Yes, the place is rather horrifying, but quite a few people come here. It's usually during the night."

"And how would you know that?"

"The marauders map of course. That map comes in handy, I tell you!"

"I see."

"Oh, Hermione, I can't stop thinking about Draco right now. He's on my mind 24-7."

"I believe it!" A stern voice stated, while entering the room.

"DRAKE!" Harry screeched, while jumping to the other boy, "You're finally here! What took you so long?"

"Well, I took my time so you could finish describing to Miss Granger here, everything that had happened last night. And I mean everything."

Harry blushed, "Oh yeah, Hermione…Draco can, for some reason, hear every thought I have."

Hermione stared blankly.

"That's right, Miss Granger. I can hear every little naughty thought that comes from his mind."

"Charming really" Hermione giggled. "But how is that possible?"

"Beats us," Harry stated.

"Any theories, Granger?"

"Yeah. One. You can stop calling me by my sir name. It's Hermione, now. Just, Hermione."

Draco blushed. "Ok…'Hermione.' Any thoughts on the situation?"

"Not a single one. Have you two been to see Dumbledore yet? He could probably help."

Draco scuffed, "That old coot?"

Harry hit Draco on the arm playfully.

"Ouch, what in the bloody hell was that for?"

"Oh, quiet you. That didn't hurt!"

"That's not the point, Harry"

"Well it's my point!"

Draco started to growl playfully, that is until Harry leaned in to kiss his nose, but flicked it instead.

"Now what was that for?"

"For being you!"

"F-for be-being me? Well, I don't like it!" Draco stated with a pout.

"Gods I love you when you are like this!" Harry leapt forward, wrapping his arms around the _cold_ Slytherin.

Draco sulked with his arms crossed in Harry's embrace.

Both boys turned quickly to a red faced, hyena-laughing girl. Hermione had been sitting on the edge of a desk with one hand on her mouth and her other clutching her stomach. She was kicking her feet uncontrollably.

Both boys were looking at her with shocked faces, but they kept their comfortable embrace.

"Her-Hermione, are you…are you alright?" Harry muttered curiously.

She looked up to see two shocked faces and couldn't help but laugh even harder than before. "You two should see your faces!" She muttered quickly before gasps. "You two are positively meant to be. You two are just so adorable. Why didn't anybody see it before?"

The room went silent for a moment, before Harry turned to the sound of his boyfriend's mouth crackling. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. For the first time in Harry's life he was seeing Draco's smile. Not a smirk, but a smile, and with this came a silent laugh. After hearing this Harry had no choice but to laugh along with his best mate, and his new, and hopefully only boyfriend that he would ever have.

After the three students subsided their laughter they sat around a table in the abandoned room. The room had been quite efficient. It had a few beds, tables, chairs, desks, and even it's own kitchen and bathroom. There were no windows, and few lights, but it had a fireplace.

They sat on the carpeted floor by the table, just chatting about anything that came to mind. It was basically a meeting for Draco and Hermione to make amends. Harry couldn't hide the smile from his face. It was no secret that he was amazed with how well they got along. In fact…He thought they could have been dating material, but that would not be possible because Draco was gay…and well, he was his.

As Hermione and Draco spoke softly and gently to one another for the first time, Harry's thoughts enabled him to wrap his arms around the blonde's waste even tighter then before, and more protectively. Draco noticed the sudden change, and wrapped his arm around Harry's neck, for comfort and rubbed at his head gently. He ruffled Harry's hair a bit, and Hermione noticed.

As the two continued to work out their differences, Harry kept to himself. He just held Draco in his lap, happily, and thought about where their lives were going to lead them.

_I hope we can remain happy like this for the rest of our lives. I want to stop Voldemort. I want to find out more about Draco, and his family. I want to help Draco as much as possible. I don't care what happened in his past. I want to help him get through all of his pain, even if it is just with our happy memories we make. And more then ever, for the first time in my life, I want to live. I want to live through this war, and I want to live for Draco._

Draco's face sorrowed, and Hermione stopped what she had been saying. Draco squeezed Harry's hand, to cut off his thinking.

Harry blushed, "You heard all that?"

Draco nodded. His faced went down in a bow, and his hair covered his closed eyes.

Hermione kept quite and looked away sadly. She had never seen the blonde so carefree, but saddened at the same time before.

Draco quickly looked up with a small smile, and stated, "I would like that to, Harry"

Harry placed his free hand on the blonde's face, and gently brushed his finger tips on the boys chin; pulling him into a gentle and compassionate kiss.

After about three minutes Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She held her chin up high, and stated sophisticatedly, "You two need to get a room!"

The both breathed heavily, laughing out of their kiss.

"But my dear Hermione, we have one. You're just in it." Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Well, if I'm that much of a problem, I'll just leave." Hermione made to get up.

"No, Hermione. It's ok." Draco stated quickly, afraid that he was losing her friendship before it even started.

"It's ok, Draco. I really do need to leave. I'm expected to meet Ron before breakfast."

"Oh. I see. Then you aren't leaving because of my comment?" Draco asked shyly.

"No." She said quickly. She smiled sadly. How could she have never seen the real Draco Malfoy, before? This scared, fragile, and caring boy. She wanted to make sure from this day on, that her and Harry protected this boy. She only knew of what Harry and Draco himself told her, of his situation, but she felt there was more to it. And she was going to make sure personally that nothing went wrong, for Draco's sake, and Harry's. "Don't worry. We shall see each other soon, Draco. Consider us friends. No, mates." She smiled, extending her hand to his. And they shook on it happily.

Both boys shot up, walking Hermione out.

"Well that went well."

"I'd have to agree"

"I think she liked me more then I thought she would."

"More then you thought she would?" Harry questioned.

"Well of course she would like me. Who wouldn't, with my charm?"

Harry snorted, "charm?"

"Yes, charm!" Draco sneered.

"That's rather cute, Drake! I think we are in some desperate need of a great snog session, right about …now!"

Draco didn't even need to say a word. He attacked Harry with loving kisses on the spot.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to meet Ron, thinking about how wonderful her friend's relationship was going. They seemed to have made a great connection over a short period of time. Then it hit her. 

_A bond. Yes, that's got to be it. Draco can probably hear Harry's thoughts because of a bond._

She noted to herself that she would look into bonds, after her breakfast with Ron.

"Hermione!" She heard a voice yell to her. As she turned, she noticed it was Ron's.

"Where have you been? It's Ginny. We need to go." Ron said quickly, while grabbing onto Hermione's arm.

"Wait! Slow down Ron. What's going on?" Hermione pleaded.

Ron stopped. "Ginny, She is in the hospital, we must go."

"Ok, calm down Ron. I've got to go get Harry, and we will meet you at the hospital wing, ok?"

"Good idea, Hermione. Just do try to hurry."

They both went their separate ways… Hermione went to get Harry, and Ron to see his sister, whom was sent to the hospital, immediately. Ron wouldn't have known if it weren't for Hagrid.

Hermione burst through the door she had just left not to long ago.

"Harry! Draco! No more monkey sex! We have to go!"

"Monkey sex?" Draco questioned.

Harry looked up, irritated at her. "What's the big idea Hermione? And we aren't having, 'Monkey sex' we are just doing a light snog session."

"Not that it's any of your business Hermione, but Harry and I just aren't ready for that step, yet."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. We just have to go. Ginny is in the hospital, and I don't know why, but it's an emergency."

Harry leapt up quickly, leaving a blushing Draco on the floor with a slight bulge. "And you don't call this an emergency?"

"What was that Draco," Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I was just mumbling."

"I see. Come on you two, we have to go."

"Ahem, Hermione."

She stopped. "What is it Harry?"

"As nice as the 'we' should go sounds. I don't think Ron and everyone else would appreciate or understand why Draco is there."

"Oh…right. Well come on Harry! Sorry Draco"

"No, it's quite alright. Harry can just let me know what's going on through his thoughts, anyway." He stated, with a slight sigh. He wished he could be there to comfort Harry, while he comforted Ginny.

"True. Oh yes…about the thoughts, I was thinking…do you think it could be a bond?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Hermione asked as quickly as Draco answered.

"Because, like I stated before…Harry and I are not ready for that step, and all bonds are connected through sex."

"I guess that blows off my theory. Alright now Harry, we must leave at once."

"Ok Hermione. Bye, love" Harry said quickly, before leaving Draco alone in the quiet and lonely abandoned room.

* * *

Ron stood out side of the infirmary door, waiting for Hermione to arrive with Harry. He hadn't seen Ginny yet. 

He gradually remembered some fond memories of how his sister never liked the hospital. She would always cry when their mom and dad took them. He gave a low smile when he thought about how she learned how much the hospital could be fun. He taught her that she could enjoy being there. There were so many toys she could play with when in the waiting room, and if she were a good patient she would receive a lollypop. She began to think that hospitals were fun, until she saw how sick a boy her age had been. She got mom to take her to visit the boy everyday. She saw him till his last breath.

Ron gave another small smile. That was probably when she realized she wanted to dedicate her life to helping people.

_Draco, were here._

"Hey mate, what's up with Ginny?

"I'm not sure yet. I'm way to nervous to go in."

"It's ok, Ron. Were here now, so lets all go in together, ok sweetie?"

_Were about to go in._

"Hagrid found Ginny lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs and took her here. Then he found me and told me. He said he would look for my brothers too. I had to find you guys first."

_Or maybe not… Ron keeps going on about how Ginny was found._

"I'm sure she is alright Ron. Now let's go in." Hermione said, supportively.

_Ok, were going in for sure now._

Draco was now sitting on the floor where he and Harry had been sitting together, while speaking with Hermione. He was listening carefully to what Harry was thinking.

The Gryffindor trio now entered the room and wouldn't have found Ginny so quickly if it weren't for Ron's brothers, Fred and George. They were sitting next to their sister. Their fiery red hair was a signal to where they were.

As the trio came into view of Ginny, they all gasped. She looked terrible.

_She looks really bad Draco._

"What happened to our sister?" Ron asked.

"She was up a little while ago. She told us that she fell down the last flight of moving stairs."

"Well that explains the bruises." Hermione chimed in.

_Draco, Fred and George say that Ginny fell down a flight of moving stairs. She's really bruised up._

Draco gasped at what Harry had said. He wondered if she was going to be all right.

"Is she going to be all right?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be just fine" Ginny answered as she stirred awake once more. She held her breath when she noticed Hermione had been with Harry, and Ron.

"Do you need anything, a drink or something?" Hermione asked calmly.

"No. No thanks, I'm just fine."

_She seems to be doing well…_

_Good_ Draco thought.

There was little chatter in the room before Madame Pomphrey entered with a clipboard in hand.

"Miss Weasley, I need a moment with you."

"It's ok Madame Pomphrey, everyone here is family, so what ever it is, it can be said here."

"Ginny dear, I'd prefer to speak with you, alone."

_Pomphrey wants to speak to Ginny alone._

_Alone._ Draco thought.

"Why? What's wrong with our sister?" The three brothers asked in unison.

"Ginny I-"

"What's wrong with me?" Ginny screeched.

"Well dear, it seems…"

"Yes?"

"It seems that you are pregnant, dear."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** - The truth about nightmares…can be deadly to the heart.


	20. Nightmares

**Reviews** –

**Jujube15** – Yes, it does get deeper, and deeper. I'm glad you like it, and I know you had to wait long, but you are lucky compared to the people on foreverfandom…they had to wait 4 months.

**famin** – Oh, I love you and your long review, HAHA. I am glad you are so excited about this fic. Thanks so much for all your support! I'm glad you think it's an awesome fic! That makes me want to write even more! 100 chapters I TELL YOU! IT WILL HAPPEN! HAHA. Sorry for the slow update, I so SUCK! Has it been at least 1 month for this site? It's been 4 for Foreverfandom. Anyways…I hope you like the update!

**DarkerHeart** – Awe, you are so sweet! I'm glad you are hyper, that means it's a great fic, as you say, HAHA. YAY for Randomness! Got to love it! That's cool that all the fic's were updated! Hope you like my new one!

**smile2life** – HAHA, your a funny lil person…LMAO! I am slow…1-19 was pre-written! I'm glad you all like it though!

**Hitler** – I laughed at your jaw drop, lol. Sorry! We all know the story is brilliant, because I'm the most brilliant person in the world, LMAO! Soooo just kidding! Thanks for R/R!

**Klonschaf14** – Hey! Thanks! I hope you like the other fic I have posted so far! And I hope you like this Update!

**Treck** – Ok…I don't get the message…all you said was, "." As in, dot. LMAO! Oh well…I hope it's a good sign?

**Kali09** – So many questions…HAHA. I suppose I can answer a few. I cant tell you anything about Pansy right now, but Draco can't hear Harry's thought as of yet. And Dumbledore is going to make an appearance very soon! And it shall be very interesting! I hope that helps! Thanks for R/R'ing! And I'm glad you like it!

**Wykked As Syn** – OMG! I love you! HAHA. I have days where I literally look for a long story and read it all in one sitting, and I am so proud that my fic was good enough for you to sit through! I'm excited to see how you like this new chapter! Please enjoy!

**AcidPotions** – Dude, I'm not a dude, I'm a chick, LOL. I hope this was soon enough for you, and I hope you like it!

**Authors Note –** HAHA. So yeah…I'm alive, and not dead! Took me long enough eh? 4 whole months, I think. A lot is being said, and done in this chapter…I don't think I pulled it off as great as I wanted to, but it's a start. Begs for forgiveness! 

**2nd Story** – I hope you all know that another one of my many stories has been posted…it is also Draco/Harry. I hope you all read, enjoy and review it!

**Beta – **OMG! School is here! WHY! It's sooo sooo sooo EVIL! Thanks for the great work as usual though!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - **_Nightmares _

All that was planned for the day was dropped when the friends and family of the young Ginny Weasley were at her bedside. Time seemed to be passing by slowly.

Ginny was in fact pregnant. All knew that there was only one possible father, and that was Dean.

While friends wanted to congratulate, her family wanted to get their hands on Dean for impregnating their sister at such a young age, and even before marriage.

Madame Pomphrey after five minutes of the hassle kicked everyone out into the waiting room. They were forbidden to see Ginny until she was ready for visitors. Pomphrey ordered that Ginny was to not be under any stress, or the baby could be lost.

They all obeyed, and waited until they were called back into the hospital wing to visit.

It was soon to be five in the evening, and they were still waiting. Ginny was apparently catching up on missed sleep, and Pomphrey wanted to make sure she got it.

Harry remained giving messages to Draco from his thoughts, while Pomphrey came into view and described the situation to everyone.

Apparently Ginny Weasley is going to be giving birth to a _hopefully_ healthy baby girl in about 8 months and 1 week. She came off physically bruised from the accident down the stairs, but the baby should be fine. Pomphrey also notified the family that Ginny had confirmed that the baby was conceived normally, and that Dean is the father.

After hearing those words the family gave into mixed emotions. Keeping their sister safe and happy was all that mattered now, and of course keeping the baby safe! They now rid their minds of negative energy, and were ready to all congratulate her on her becoming a mom.

Fred and George told Ron that they would take care of Ginny for the time being, and that it would be best to locate Dean, and tell him the good news. That he was going to be a father.

At first they were mad about the situation, but they realized that it would all work out for they had a loving relationship, and they would have a great and happy life together with their baby.

_Ron, and I are going to find Dean and congratulate him. I believe Hermione is going to do some light reading again. I'll see you later tonight!_ Harry stated to Draco rather then asking him. He found that Draco being able to hear and understand his thoughts was quite useful, but he just wished that he could do the same in return.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned room in the tower…Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep. He had missed _his_ Harry all day, and exhausted himself when worrying over Ginny.

_Why me?_

_Why was I the target?_

_And now…now I have a part of him in me!_

_Growing!_

_I can't have it! I wont!_

_I know…_

_I can kill it._

_No._

_I will kill it!_

_**No, it's mine!**_

_**You can't have it!**_

_**Please, no!**_

_**You sick bastard!**_

_Who are they?_

_What is this?_

_**No! Please!**_

_**HELP ME!**_

_**Someone! Anyone!**_

_**You can't take this from me!**_

_**You have done enough!**_

_What is going on? Is this a…a dream?_

_Hello?_

_Who are you?_

_**You can't take this baby from me!**_

_Baby?_

_No. This is not right!_

_I don't want my baby! Don't take hers away! TAKE MINE!_

_**Ginny!**_

_**Stay away!**_

_**Keep your baby, and stay away!**_

_**Keep it safe, Ginny!**_

**_KEEP HER SAFE!_**

"Ginny, dear! Ginny! Wake up, dear!"

"Huh?" Ginny mumbled, waking up abruptly.

"You were having a nightmare." Pomphrey explained. "I'll get you a cool cloth."

"Oh. Yes, thank you."

Ginny lay in bed, deep in thought. Sweat was traveling down her face. _Was it really just a dream? _Ginny thought. "It seemed so real."

"What did, dear?"

"Oh, nothing Madame Pomphrey. Sorry for troubling you."

"Yes, dear. It's quite alright. Your friends and family should be back to check on you soon. We all know how they can't stay away from a troubled family member."

"Yes."

"I believe they will be bringing the father as well. Once again, congratulations!"

"Umm, yes. Thank you." Ginny replied nicely.

Once Pomphrey was out of site Ginny decided to turn to her side and weep. Her dream was just another dream to her, but still… it frightened her. She hated the thought of someone loosing what they wanted so dear, and herself being stuck with something she would do anything to get rid of. She just wanted the baby gone. It was Deans. It belonged to the man who had been beating and raping her, for his sick pleasures. She did not love him one bit, and she wanted both him and this life inside of her gone. If she had the chance, she would probably have thrown herself down a higher flight of moving stairs.

Her weeping consisted until a creak at the door was made. She turned to see no one. She panicked at first, thinking it could be Dean.

"Ginny."

Ginny yelped at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing by her side. "How did you get in? What do you want?" she asked rapidly.

"It's ok, Ginny. I wont hurt you. I walked in, and made it to your side before you even turned."

"Oh. Well…what do you want, Malfoy? And since when do you call me by my given name?"

"It's a long story, but I have come here to ask you something. No. To beg something of you."

"Oh, and why should I do anything you ask of me?"

"Because this favour is not for my well being, but for the well being of your baby girl."

Ginny's mouth dropped wide, "How do you know about this baby?"

"It's hard to explain, Ginny. But I want you to promise me…promise me that you will keep your child!"

"Why? What is it to you?"

"I can't say."

"Then I have no reason to keep it."

"PROMISE ME YOU WILL KEEP IT!" Draco yelled sharply; his tone almost frightened Ginny. Her tears started to flow more, and she gazed at the boys hurt features.

"Why are you saying this, Malfoy? Why are you here? What are you scheming?"

Draco took a seat next to her. "This is going to take awhile." He breathed deep. "Do you mind hearing a story of mine?"

"I suppose not. Tell it quick. I don't think my brothers would give you justice in being here."

"Well you see…"

"Yes?"

"You just had a nightmare, yes?"

"How did you-"

"Know?"

"Yes?"

"It seems we shared the same one."

Ginny paused once more with a stricken face.

"I was the one telling you not to give up your baby. It seems as I looked into your future, you looked into my-"

"Future too?"

"Sadly, no."

"What did I see then?"

"You looked into my past. As we shared the nightmare, we were connected somehow. You seeing my past, and I seeing your future."

"I don't understand, that would mean…"

"Yes."

"You had a wife? Or girlfriend who was pregnant, and you lost your baby? I'm so sorry."

"Well…not quite."

"Well it still doesn't matter. I don't want this baby inside of me. It's not mine. Its that scum's, Dean."

"Ginny, listen." Draco stated calmly as he turned towards the window. "I did not have a wife, or a girlfriend. I was…I was raped."

"Raped? By whom?"

Draco's anger emerged once again, and a single tear rolled down his face as his hostile hand hit the windowsill. "By the man I was to call, my father. THE SICK BASTARD!"

Ginny clasped her mouth. "Oh, my. I'm terribly sorry, Draco"

Draco's head beamed up. "You called me, Draco" he smiled half willingly, but went on. "You see, he rapped me and I became pregnant, which as you know is rare, but it can still happen."

"Go on."

"I always hated the fact that there was a life inside of me. Growing. A life that was my fathers, I knew I was to get an abortion. I always wanted one, until a single thought occurred to me. I was being a selfish git. This baby inside of me may be his, but it was also mine. This baby was a part of me, and it was an innocent life that deserved to live. I knew from then on, that this baby had to be born. I went into hiding for 9 months, and finally had my healthy baby boy."

Ginny could not believe the story Draco was telling her. She had never felt so sorry for someone in her whole life. Not even the boy she spent time with in the hospital when she was young. She just wanted to hold Draco in her arms, but couldn't for her pain was to strong, to even move. Ginny held back her tears and listened on.

"You wouldn't believe how gorgeous he was." Draco gave a sad smile when speaking to her the whole time. "You wouldn't believe what I named him either."

"What name did you give him?" She asked nervously.

Draco blushed. "Harry Abraxas Malfoy"

"Harry? Why would you name him Harry? Do you really fancy him?"

"I know. You would think after what my father did I would be paranoid about guys or something. Actually, I have never hated you, Harry, or the others. I was forced by my parents to befriend Harry to turn him over, but then after Harry turned me down as a friend, I was clearly sorted out to be his enemy. Yes I am gay, and Harry and I are actually seeing each other now." Draco smiled happily, yet pain was still evident on his face.

"I see. I'm glad you both found each other. I wish something magnificent like that could happen to me."

"It will. In all due time."

"Maybe."

After a moment of silence, Draco decided to go on. "Once my baby was born and named, I vowed to keep him safe, but my father found me and he took the one thing in my life that was never suppose to be. He took my little Harry, and he killed him" Draco gripped his fists down on his knees as he sat across from Ginny once again.

_What is going on in here? _Hermione thought.

Ginny placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. "There, there."

_Why is Draco here?_

"Please don't tell Harry. He doesn't need to know."

"Only if you keep my secret."

"Deal."

"I'm in love."

Draco fidgeted. "What? Have I mistaken? You are actually in love with the dirt bag that beat and raped you?"

_What?_

"No, of course not. I'm in love with… Hermione Granger."

She still loves me? 

"But isn't she dating your brother?"

"She is. I confessed my love to her in a few parchments, but I guess she did not feel the same as she stayed with my brother, and…and then afterwards Dean began to beat me, and rape me! I had nowhere to go! I had no one I could talk to." Ginny cried out.

_Raped?_

"Ginny, stay strong!"

_That Bastard!_

"I cant!"

_How Could he? How dare he!_

"YOU CAN!"

_I'll kill him!_

"NO I CAN'T!"

"DAMN IT GINNY! YOU CAN! I LOST EVERYTHING! I LOST MY BABY! AND I WONT LET YOU LOOSE YOURS! SHE IS A PART OF YOU! NO MATTER WHO THE FATHER IS, YOU ARE STILL THAT BABY GIRLS MOTHER, AND I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP HER SAFE!"

_Lying bastard, he had a kid that means hes not a virgin! He lied to Harry! I told him not to hurt Harry! What is wrong with the people in the wizarding world? And DEAN!_

* * *

"Dean!"

"Mate!"

Dean turned to see Harry and Ron. "Oh hey guys! What's wrong?"

"Well, we got good news, and bad news. Now don't panic, but the bad news is…my sister fell down a flight of stairs."

_Stupid birdbrain _Dean thought but acted sympathetic. "Is she all right? I must see her!"

"She is going to be fine." Harry chimed.

"Now the good news mate…is that Harry and I must congratulate you, and welcome you into the family!"

"I don't understand, were not engaged or anything."

"No. But my sister is pregnant with your baby girl!"

"Look at his face. He can't believe it, Ron."

"Come here ya old' sap!" Ron said, giving Dean a manly bear hug.

"Congratulations!" Both boys yelled to Dean with proud faces on.

That bitch! I'll kill her! I'll kill her, and that baby! She can't keep that child! I'LL KILL HER!

"Where is she? I must see her!" Dean said calmly, and as nicely as possible.

"She's resting in the Hospital Wing. We'll take you up to see her mate."

"That's fine, but I want some time alone with her."

"Easy done, mate!" Ron said with a huge smile.

* * *

_Draco, were taking Dean to the Hospital wing to see Ginny and afterwards, I want to spend the rest of night with you. I love you._

"Shit!"

"What is it Draco?

_Does he know I'm here?_

"It's a long story, but I can for some reason hear Harry's thoughts, and the bad news is, he can't hear mine…"

"So what's wrong with that?"

"The fact that he just told me he is on his way here with Dean."

"DRACO, YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

"Don't worry Ginny. I'll protect you! Stay calm, I'll get Harry to stop Dean from coming."

"Please hurry!" Ginny yelled as Draco ran off.

_He really loves Harry. I see this working very well. Thank you Draco. Thank you._

_TAKE YOUR TIME YOU LIEING DIRT BAG! THE LONGER THE DELAY THE MORE FUN I'LL HAVE SPOILING YOUR LITTLE LIE, AND KILLING DEAN!_ Hermione thought, as she made her way out of the Hospital wing, and back to the Library, with glowing red eyes, and hatred.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – Get ready for the action, the pain, very riled up wizards and witches…but hold onto your hats and broomsticks kids…cause it wont stop… in the next chapter!

**A/N** – As you all probably noticed…this chapter has not yet been edited. I really wanted to post this right away, so once the edited version is done I will post it. Thanks for bearing with my bad spelling, and grammar! And thanks for waiting! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	21. When Anger Meets Power

**Reviews** –

**DarkerHeart** – Awe, I'm glad you didn't notice any mistakes! Ugh, I knew something was wrong with this chapter! Oops…Did I not make that clear…Hermione was over hearing Ginny and Draco's conversation.

**famin** – Ok, So your long review kicks ass, and I'm dieing of laughter! Yes, I am trying for 100 chapters, cause I'm cool like that! Is there a law that you can't write fanfiction when you are 25? I know I will! Haha. I know people older then that who write! Yes, it was a sad chapter, but I'm glad you thought it was AWSOME! Yes indeed, poor little baby! Now, now…I can't tell you what is going to happen…that would so ruin it, HAHA! I'll try to hurry with a new chapter! Please don't kill me if it takes too long!

**Rabidbutterfly** – HAPPY FACES! They are great to receive! Thank you!

**DestinyEntwinements – **Ahhh, How dare you ask such a question…I CAN NOT ANSWER THAT! Against the rules I tell you! HAHA!

**Leader of the 'track down Peter Pettigrew and kill him in a horrible way' Hunting squad** – You do not realize how much time I spent laughing at your name, before replying! AWSOME NAME! HAHA! Dean shall get his! Sorry to tell you, but Hermione is going to have her moments!

**Klonschaf14** – OMG! I'm super glad you are enjoying my fic, even though you are not a mpreg fan! Yeah, I wasn't too sure how the "Hermione over hearing things" part would work out! Ok. I hope you like my other stories when you read them! And thanks for reading and reviewing this one! Oh yeah…school is such a pain!

**Kali09** – You are welcome! I never really thought of why Ginny and Draco had the same nightmare. I thought it was more of a share of experiences, but now that you got me thinking about connections, I might just have to add a little somthin somthin in to the next upcoming chapters! HAHA! Thanks!

**Drac0-aSianGiRL** – Yes, Hermione will sure have her moments! Shoot…did she really hear that part about Draco wanting to protect Ginny? I must have left out a line of two. Oh well…I'll look into it! Relationships shall be revealed sooner rather than later…I think HAHA. (I have to admit something…I HATE RON!) Ok…I don't hate him as much as I use too, but I still hate him! I'll try to hurry with the next chapter!

**Wykked As Syn** – Awe, Hey! No problem! I'm glad to get a review from you at all! Thanks so much! I am super glad that you are enjoying this fic! I know how busy you are, it's the same for me! I'm sorry I took so long with this new chapter! I hope you enjoy it though! Luv ya too!

**Authors Note –** Well…sad to say, but I don't think Hayley is going to Beta for me anymore…or at least not for a long while…maybe she will be back in the summer? I dunno! Until then, I hope you can put up with any errors I might attack you with! If anyone is interested in the job, I need someone who can edit at anytime, and knows the Canadian spellings. Thanks! Now, everyone…PLEASE ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE!

_So let the magic begin! …_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One - **_When Anger Meets Power_

"Umm, hard. Well it's not too hard. It's quite soft, and juicy in the middle. Have to watch out for my teeth though. I don't want them to chip."

Fred and George looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"Lemon drop boys?"

"No thanks Professor Dumbledore." The boys said in unison.

"Alright boys. Help yourselves if you change your mind, and I'll be with you in a moments time."

Both boys shrugged as the aged Professor left them alone in his quarters.

* * *

Huge wooden doors were opened to reveal a quaint empty room with rows of tables and shelves lined and piled with books. 

The girl had only one target of interest…The Forbidden Section.

She entered the library quickly and started at the end of the section she wanted to be in.

One book soon turned to five as she lifted each one to her face. Her regularly brown and peaceful eyes were now red-angry ones, which scanned over every page of the book within a moment's time. It literally took her one second to read a page front and back. If it were two hundred pages, it took Hermione one hundred seconds to read it.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy was on a whole other mission of his own. He fled the red-haired girls room searching for his lover, acquaintance, and enemy.

He was scared for his newfound friend, but was also brave and knew what he must do.

He ran as fast as he could…

Cutting off other students and corridors. He jumped down flights of stairs and slid down banters. He literally slid down halls, and flew by corners with his long black robes fluttering closely behind him.

_I have to find them! I JUST HAVE TO!_

He kept his pace and was soon rewarded to find the three boys in the Gryffindor's common room.

"STOP!" was all that could be heard by a panting young man.

Hermione's eyes were now blood red, and her clothing was dark and tight. She herself…her very soul was now sinister.

She was now almost finished obtaining all knowledge on the dark arts and forbidden contexts that were located in the forbidden section.

_You will all pay! I shall get my revenge on you for what you have done! You all sicken me! Ron, Draco and you most of all Dean! You three will pay! _She thought as she continued with a strong force guarding her, protecting her, and helping her overcome an enormous amount of power.

_Tonight…you die, Dean. You DIE!_

* * *

"STOP! Please, stop!" Draco hitched with his back lowered, left hand on his left leg. He was rasping for air and his right hand was strung out in a stopping motion. 

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy?" Ron squinted, not believing who was evading their common room at such a late hour.

Dean said nothing, but smirked knowing what outcome could come of this. _Maybe there will be some entertainment tonight._

_Draco, love. What are you doing here?_

"I-I"

"I-I-I-What for heaven sake is your problem, ferret boy?" Ron asked with anger evident on his face.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked stepping a little closer to the boy. _Sorry, why are you here, love? What is wrong?_

Draco walked up closer to Harry, putting his hands on the Gryffindors shoulders. He looked at him with pleading eyes. "Harry, you have to listen to me!"

"Don't touch him, ferret boy! Unhand my friend!" Ron tested by pushing the boy back.

"RON!" Harry shouted.

"What Harry?"

"Try to be civil! After all…he must have a reason for being here." Harry defended.

Ron turned with his face beat red in anger. "All right ferret, what is your reason?"

"You can't go see Ginny!"

All three boys looked at him puzzled.

"And why would we listen to you? How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"That is not important right now, Weasley. Harry, Dean was beating and rapping Ginny, that is how she got pregnant!"

"WHAT A LYING SCUM BAG!" Dean yelled, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, why should we believe you anyway ferret face?"

"BECAUSE WEASEL! IT'S THE TRUTH!" Draco yelled back for the first time.

_How does he know?_

"Weasel?" Ron gritted his teeth. "I'll show you, ferret!"

"RONALD!" Harry yelled.

Ron stopped his movement towards Draco and started at his best mate with a wild temper that only kept growing.

"Ron. I know how much you hate M-Malfoy…but he has a point. I believe him Ron."

Ron stopped to think.

"It all makes sense," Harry said, turning towards the boy whom should have been targeted from the beginning.

Dean was smirking at the time, but it slowly died as he muffled backwards trying to avoid Harry's flying fist.

"You're going to pay for hurting Ginny!"

"HARRY! WATCH OUT!" Draco yelled as he watched the fight unfold.

"Funny. You should take your own advice." Ron muttered as he endlessly fisted Draco in the face and stomach.

Harry was now on top of Dean, fisting him right and left. "How does it feel to be under someone else's thumb? You SICK, BASTARD!"

"Why would you do that to her?" he questioned as he was flipped over and was now being dominated by Dean.

Draco noticed this, and wanted to help his lover, but he had trouble of his own. Getting out from underneath Ron was going to be a problem. Ron had stopped going for his face, and was striking his chest more and more. "You stupid git!" he punched. "First you hurt my friend physically, and then you mentally abuse him!" he punched more.

Draco looked up in surprise and shock. "What? What are you bloody well talking about?" His question was unanswered as Ron's fist went into his face again.

Harry was consumed in his own battle to notice what was going on with Draco, but that would explain why he wasn't getting any backup. He once again flipped Dean over, and began to punch him. The boy was now weak, and unable to hit back. Harry was going for another hit when he heard a whimper. He usually wouldn't stop, but in this case he did. The whimper was familiar, and that of his lovers.

He turned to see his lover being beaten to a pulp. He quickly got up and hovered over Ron. "RON! GET OFF OF HIM!" he shouted, trying to pull the boy off. He was much stronger then he looked. "RONALD! PLEASE! GET OFF OF HIM!" Ron looked up to his friend, "But he is just a dead beat little ferret, who deserves punishment for once. He has only made out lives HELL from the very beginning!"

Harry's eyes widened, and he knew that his friend's hatred was unhealthy and more consumed then he had thought. "Ron. You have to get over it. Put it all behind you!" Ron was about to punch Harry's lover once again, "NEVER!" he shouted.

Harry gripped Rons fist quickly, and strong. "STOP RON! HE IS NOT THE ENEMY THIS TIME!"

Harry felt Ron's fist give in, but his other fist was coming fast, so Harry blocked it with his own face.

Ron stopped his assault rapidly.

"Harry, mate! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to hit you! I swear it!"

"It's ok mate, but if you need to let your anger out on someone let it out on him!" Harry said, pointing to the darker skinned boy on the floor barley able to move, but still conscious.

Harry shook his head, and chuckled. "Fuck mate, what were you thinking? He's obviously telling the truth!"

Ron looked at Harry, "Are you loosing your mind? Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry. Just in a little bit of pain."

All three boys got up, Draco a little slower and Ron noticed that the boy stuck more behind Harry.

Probably scared the little bastard, Ron thought. It looks good on him too. He deserved it, anyways! 

He then adverted all of his attention to the boy still on the floor. "Why the fuck did I not realize what you were doing to my sister?"

"Ha, Are you blaming yourself, Weasel?" Dean smirked still lying down. "Your sister was a fine piece of ass!"

"Oh you did not!" Ron said, making his way over, but Harry stopped him.

"I think I did enough myself Ron."

* * *

The halls were bare, and darkness filled the areas where Hermione had walked. She was as dark as a Deatheater, and possibly stronger than Voldemort himself, or at least she was compared. 

This however did not make her inhuman, that being said… all requirements had to be fulfilled.

She opened the swinging white door to reveal a medium sized room, which was filled with several other tiny rooms. She walked into one, and was about to sit when…

SPLASH!

Water was splashed upon herself, the walls, and floors surrounding her.

It seemed that someone had left the seat up in the co-ed washrooms.

She screamed loudly as she was pissed and her power was unleashed in the washroom.

Neville whom was in the next stall beside Hermione's was flown off of the toilet and went right through the three roofs sending him soaring through the air, and back down again. All that could be heard was his screaming voice, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

Hermione's power was soon cut off when the whole floor stopped its sudden and unexpected earthquake.

She was surprised at the power. She got up, and made her was to another unused stall. She did her business, cleaned herself off with a cleaning spell, and also dried herself.

She loved having such magic, and to think…all of it was wandless.

She looked to the floor as she saw Neville's toad staring up at her. "Leave now, or the boy will be back for you." She nodded and left the room as if there were no open-cracks.

* * *

"Your right Harry. We will leave him for Dumbledore." 

"Saving me for the big man, eh? Cowards!" Dean laughed out.

"Your sick!" Draco accused.

Ron gave the boy a look.

"And how are you any different, Blondie?"

"He's better then you will ever be!"

Three pairs of eyes were staring at Harry.

"What?" two out of the three asked him.

"Well…you don't see Malfoy beating and rapping women."

"I suppose." Ron glared.

"I still want to know, Malfoy."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know about Dean?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Oh. Your sister and I somehow shared a dream." Draco looked away with hurt eyes. Harry was the only one to notice this. "And so I went and questioned her about it, and she told me." Draco smiled a bit.

"Did he just smile?" Ron made a grossed-out face. "The world has gone mad!"

Ron's attention adverted back to Dean, "How long has this been going on?"

Dean was about to answer, but a creek at the door was heard.

All four boys looked and were greeted by something they thought they would never see.

"Too Long!" Hermione growled in a low voice, as the huge wooden door with metal edges was slammed shut by a dark force known to only a few teens from Hogwarts.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – More on Hermione's dark side, and somebody else shows up in the common room. Who could it be might you ask…you will just have to wait and see!


	22. Will The Nightmare Ever End?

**Reviews** –

**DestinyEntwinements – **Hey! I sure did updated, and I hope this update was a lot quicker then the last! Hermione is all evil cause she hates what Dean did to Ginny, how Draco lied to Harry, and well…there is more, but you shall see in the next evolving chapters! I hope you like the surprises instore for you in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Klonschaf14** – HAHA, Yes I have actually. They were sick of being the best, so they went bad. Watch the movie "Thirteen" It's amazing! I've seen it happen in real life too. I'm glad you liked the update! And I hope you like this one too!

**Leader of the 'track down Peter Pettigrew and kill him in a horrible way' hunting squad – **LMAO – Na, Dean can't die; I have more instore for that jerk! Yes Hermione is dark but not a worshiper for Voldemort…YES! Yes, I defiantly liked the name, haha! LMAO! Don't worry! Ron is just angry about everything, so he took it out on the person he has hated for years. Dean shall get his, but probably not in the way people are thinking of, HAHA! Thanks for the GREAT and LONG review! I loved it!

**DarkerHeart** – LMAO! Yeah, Ron will learn…someday!

**Kali09** – Thanks! You sure did! Hope you like the update!

**mis-HD** – HAHA, Sorry for stopping at the good part! And yeah, your right…I have so much going on, I'm lucky I remember everything that has to come next without screwing up the plot! Yes, Hermione is dark, and you will just have to read on to find out what happens! Thanks for R/R'ing!

**Drac0-aSianGiRL** – What you have to remember is that this fic will be 100 chapters, if I pull through, so yes…Ron's attitude will change HAHA…better or worse, who knows…oh…I DO, HAHA! I LOVE ME! LMAO! Yeah, I think I could picture Emma being dark too! I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for everything!

**LilMissNightDemon** – Yeah, poor Draco! And it does not get much better for him…not right now anyway! Glad you like the story!

**Kris** – Awe, How can anyone stop loving Harry/Draco? That's crazy! But I'm glad you are sticking around for my fic, cause you like it! THANKS!

**Authors Note –** Hey everyone! Well, I have to say…I think the last chapter was very exciting, and I hope this one will just get better! Hayley is no longer into fanfiction: can you hear me crying? LOL! That means she is completely done being my Beta… but have no fear -DropDeadLlama,IS HERE! Everyone say, "Hi" She is going to be my new Beta, and she's great, so it's all good! Anyhow…Please enjoy the new chapter, and Thank you all! P.S. ForeverFandom Only Read "Twirl" by my beta. Oh, and hopefully chapter 23 will come sooner!

**Beta's Note** – Ha. I stopped working on Twirl and Watch Me Die just to edit this before I go to the movies. John Tucker Must Die! Yay! Okay so…yea…review and stuff. And go read my stories. All the hxc kids read my stories. Ha. I'm a loser. :) **DropDeadLlama **

_So, let the magic begin..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two** - _Will The Nightmare Ever End?_

The twins looked back simultaneously as they heard the door open. Professor Dumbledore had finally returned. He walked around to the front of his desk and sat himself in his chair.

"So boys, how may I help you?"

"Well you see Professor..." George started.

"Our younger sister has gotten herself pregnant by a fellow student..." Fred added on.

"...And we need to contact our parents to inform them of the news." George finished.

"But we also want to discuss how to handle the situation..."

"What Fred is trying to say is...she is going to need a private room, and maybe a medi- witch to look after her."

The boys looked at Dumbledore who had his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead ferociously.

"Professor?" the boys asked in unison and in concern.

"I'm sorry boys," he gasped. "I feel a great and dark power that has arisen in the school. I must go. We will further discuss this later."

"We understand." The boys said again in unison.

* * *

  
Three Gryffindor boys and one Slytherin gazed in horror. Hermione was radiating a vicious dark power that neither of them had seen from her before. She stood with clenched fists, and no wand. There was a drift of air surrounding her presence. It had a dark aura. Her eyes were pitch black with a tint if red in the middle.

"Too long." She repeated, while lifting her arms up slowly with her fingers curled in a horrific manor. They were aimed at Dean. She scowled. Harry, Draco and Ron watched as Dean was lifted from the floor and thrown to the far wall, crashing hard against it. Dean moaned as the other boys gasped in surprise.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

Her face turned to him quickly, "silence!" she said bitterly.

Ron gaped at his girlfriend's actions and wondered what was going on with her.

The three boys turned their heads when hearing Deans yelping continue. They stared wide-eyed at Dean to Hermione to Dean and back to Hermione again. She would bring her arms back and boy's body would move out from the wall. As she moved them forward his body would slam into the wall again. He gasped in pain and anger each time.

Hermione started cackling evilly.

"What is wrong with her?" Draco asked as he breathed quietly and rapidly. He stepped closer to Harry, petrified by the girl's activities. Scared, he laced his hands around his boyfriend's arm, flinching.

Harry didn't notice, being so mesmerized with the lack of sanity his friend was showing.

Ron's voice broke the silence, "what are you doing, Malfoy?"

Draco's gaze fell to Ron and then to his hands. He quickly shook away, "nothing!" he gulped, hoping Ron would think nothing of it.

Ron's eyes twitched briefly. He wondered what the hell was going on. "Harry?" He began but was cut off by the sound of Hermione's voice...

"Dean! You are a pathetic piece of shit! Malfoy! You are a disgraceful liar, and Ron! You are a pathetic! Love making is not one of you're good qualities!" She said in a scorching voice of hatred.

Dean's body continued slamming into the wall as Ron and Draco were both floating into the air.

_What is going on? What is she talking about?_ Harry's thoughts screamed out.

He was about to protest the girl's behaviour but noticed his best mate and boyfriend hovering above him.

His attention was directed back to Hermione as she spoke once again, "Harry, love! I'm so sorry that you have to go through so much pain!" She stated with tears now visibly running down her cheeks from her cold-solid angry eyes.

"No!" Harry yelled, watching her arms move, all the boys being thrown hard against the wall.

"Let them go Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Never!" She yelled as well. "They are going to pay! All three of them!"

She started to sway back and forth in little motion; she moved her wrists in a circular gesture, which caused the three boys to spin in mid air. Dean was now unconscious. Ron started mumbling loudly, "Her...mion...neeee... what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you?"

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket, ready to stupify Hermione, but it went flying from his grip as her eyes stole it from his grasp, bringing it to her side. She determinedly took the other boys wands as well, not wanting them to cause trouble for her personal vendetta.

"Fuck! Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Harry cried out. "Please! Please let them go!" He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a wand, and knew of no wandless magic as of yet, but he silently noted to start learning some. He didn't want to be this vulnerable against Voldemort.

He was about to do the only other thing that came to mind: run over and tackle the witch down, but as he got near she squinted her eyes, sending his body backwards in slow-mo. His feet slid back on the hardwood floors, leaving them marked with black skids from his shoes.

"Damn it Hermione!" he yelled as his body was being stilled, but behind an invisible wall of sorts.

Hermione, bored of spinning the unconscious Dean, absentmindedly chucked him to the side, his body hitting the covered surface hard and quickly dropping to the floor, knocking pictures off the wall as he went. He landed on a fire-stick poker.

Harry worried about the one he loved wanted to yell out to him, but instead just sent him his worried words through thoughts.

_Draco my love, are you ok? What is going on? How can I stop her? Do you have any ideas? I think I'm terrified._

"Yes! A-little-motion-sick. I-don't-know. It-will-be-ok---I-hope." Draco replied.

"What-are-you-talking-about-ferret-face?" Ron questioned.

"Nothing!" Draco answered back a little harsher then needed be.

"Fucking-talking-to-yourself-now?" Ron gritted.

"Would you two stop bickering? Please!" Harry shouted with glistened eyes.

Harry quickly turned to the now evil witch, "Bring them down Hermione, or I will _never_ forgive you!" Harry shouted.

Hermione not wanting to anger her dear friend any longer let Ronald go, crashing to the floor. She made sure to thrash Draco against the wall a couple of times, making Harry panic before letting the boy fall to the floor as well. Harry ran to catch him, but Hermione blocked him from his path.

Harry banged his hand on the invisible wall, screaming Draco's name in his mind, having enough self control not to voice out his feelings for Ron to hear.

Draco stirred, groaning on the floor. He locked his ice-cold eyes onto Hermione, "Dean is the scumbag here! Why are you fucking with weasel boy and myself? And isn't he your precious boyfriend?"

Harry looked to his boyfriend in relief, knowing that he was ok. He gazed at Ron who was hunched over, looking like he was about to retch.

"You are right about one thing, Malfoy." She hissed with venom in her words, "Dean is a scumbag, but then again...so are you."

Harry was outraged. Why was one of his best friends treating his best mate and the man he loved more then anyone else like shit? He wondered to himself. Draco, however, could read these thoughts.

"I am sorry Harry."

Harry gritted his teeth, "Lies." He was about to continue with his outraged words when he saw Dean stand.

"You are _so_ fucking going to pay for that Hermione!"

Hermione laughed, clearly amused by the boys antics. "We shall see who pays." She stated viciously, smirking as she completely went black magic on his ass.

Harry watched as the boy went absolutely 'nutters.' Dean, in Harry's eyes, looked utterly retarded, standing still, shaking his hands in front of himself and laughing uncontrollably.

Hermione with angry and sorrowful eyes inched a bit closer to Harry. "My dear friend...Draco has been lying to you from day one."

Harry looked to Draco whom had a confused face. "What are you talking about Mione?"

"I overheard him talking to Ginny." She said, scowling at Draco. "I'm sure you are aware of male pregnancies, yes?"

"Of course Hermione, but what does that have to do with Draco?"

Ron looked at 'ferret face' and then to Harry. He wondered why Harry was saying 'Malfoy's' name so casually.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Harry, but..."

Draco signed heavily, knowing full out where this was headed.

"Spit it out Mione!"

"Draco had an abortion, Harry." she watched for her friend's reaction, and saw nothing. "That visibly in itself states that he is indeed not a virgin Harry. He has been lying to you. And for a very long time now."

Harry gaped his mouth repeatedly. The information sinking it's way into his mind.

_It's not true...it can't be..._

"Disgusting Hermione!" Ron grunted loudly, making his stance. "Ugh! Why would you tell us such nerving personal information about the ferret?" Ron asked with a gross face.

Ron's question lingered unanswered as Draco leaned against the wall, head in hands. Harry would not look at him as he stood silently, trying to keep his thoughts from seeping to Draco. His strategy however failed, and his thoughts went through the Slytherin's ears, echoing over and over in his mind...

_I think... I hate you..._

Hermione also ignored Ron, her attention back on Dean. She started blasting him curse after curse. She wanted to make him suffer and she knew just how to accomplish it.

The blasts from her wand seized as there was a loud crack heard from the fireplace.

Everyone popped they're heads to the fireplace.

"Want some tea? Please... join me for tea!" The much older voice announced.

The room was filled with overpowering shock, and four out of five tones cracked in apprehension, "Voldemort?"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**Spoiler** – Half of the puzzle is put together, but so much more is unrealized. Hermione tends to find her punishment on Dean extraordinarily hilarious, and amusing. But what could her ultimate punishment have been? 


	23. Punishments

**Reviews** –

**FieryAries313** – I agree. It's like…Wicked Sweet! Aha, I cannot say what is going to happen with the boys, but…the confusion will end soon enough! Enjoy!

**Not So Sane** – Ok, I love your new name, but like…WTF! That's so LAME! You should have been able to keep your old name : It amused me alot. Ahahaha, lmao! Thanks! I'm glad I cracked you up! Yeah, that was always one of my fav lines when writing that last chapter! Oh wow! You really want the boys together…don't you? Hehe, don't worry…so do I : Oh, don't bother reading it over again, unless you really want to! It is all revealed in the next two chaps why Ron and such are being punished. OhMyFuckingLord! You have to be the funniest person alive! I think ily. Just read the next two chaps and I promise you, Dean's punishment will be known : Yes, I get the hint ; I hope this chapter was updated soon enough. Compared to the last one anyway! 6 months. That was a horrible wait. Thanks again! Huggles

**mis-HD** – Aha, I like you-I'll kill you last. Sorry, had to say that. It's on a pin I bought. Yes they shall talk, but will they stay together, hmm…guess you will have to read ; Awe, sorry if you had to wait long for this! And some angst wont hurt! Hehe, but remember…I'm a pretty fluffy person. :

**Malfoy vs Potter** – OhMotherOfPurl! Thank you very much for pointing that out to me, really! I had to update the chapter to the edited version, and so I guess the second half didn't paste over but under! Thank you again! You are a life saviour! I am glad you love the fic, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Smile:

**Kali09** – Oh, it's defiantly a compliment: I love the cliffy'! Lmao. I am totally serious! Voldie is now in the picture, and a good thing too! He kind of wraps up the unknown, but I won't say anymore, just enjoy reading ; Aha, what can I say: sometimes I like to walk around in circles and no one knows what I'm doing. I love being random! Awe, sorry you have to go back and read! Thanks, and I will keep writing :

**crazysquirl** – Aha, Yeah…pretty much!

**Authors Note –** I think I am going to start shortening the chapters again, because this non-posting for a million months thing has got to GO! Everyone agree for now! Good.

**Beta's Note** – Not Edited Yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Three – **_Punishments_

Hermione twitched, "tea? No one has time for fucking tea! Dean must pay! He must be punished!" Hermione yelled as she aimed her wand directly at Dean and zapped him continuously.

Everyone watched as Hermione began to kneel to the floor. Her power was finally wearing down. She breathed hard, her eyes popping out of their sockets so much they thought she was going to pass out or even die from using this strange black magic.

Draco just continued to sit against the wall in shame and silence while Harry was on guard by Voldemort's presence. Ron was still confused and Dean seemed to be full of unknown energy.

The snakelike figure stepped into the room and sat at the nearest sofa with a table. He used his wand to conjure up a pot of tea and biscuits. He sat amused, pouring himself a cup. "Are you all so sure you don't want to join me for tea?" He asked once more.

Dean began to tiptoe over in an almost elegant dance, "Voldie, my love! I will join you!" he answered the man in a happy tone.

The sorted flavoured gum Ron had been chewing flew halfway across the room. Had he really just seen Dean dance over to, he-who-must-not-be-named, in a loving way?

Draco remained still, listening to Harry's assorted thoughts on why the _evil_ man had been there.

Harry, being able to move now, was shifting from foot to foot in a nervous manner.

Hermione slowly got up, holding her weight on a small red sofa chair. She laughed at Dean's actions towards Voldemort. She had done it. Her punishment was fulfilled. Dean was transformed into a lovesick puppy for no one other than the Dark Lord.

She watched as he sat calmly, drinking his tea with Lord Voldemort.

"Come my dear children…don't be shy. Sit. Have some tea. Let us mingle amongst eachother." He said soothingly. "Draco!" He shouted so the boy could hear. He then raised his arm, using wandless magic to bring the boy by his side. He grabbed him by the chin and for a moment Draco felt like the scared little boy he had always been and tried to hide from the world with a mask. Draco gasped hard, scared of what was to come. "You have gotten yourself in deep, haven't you boy?" Voldemort asked with little expression on his face. "Indeed you have." He replied to his own question and flung Draco to the side carelessly.

"Harry my boy!" Voldemort smirked. "Come here my dear boy!" He beckoned with a finger, drawing the boy in. Harry was now sitting opposite of him, as Dean remained chipper beside Voldemort, drinking his tea and eating his biscuits. Ron made his way beside Harry, wanting to protect him and Hermione did the same to the opposite side.

"Why are you here and Acting abnormal?" Harry demanded.

"Are you not happy to see me Harry?" Voldemort smirked. "I thought you would appreciate my company now…seeming as how I am no longer the Dark Lord." He retorted, taking a sip of his scolding hot tea.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Voldemort held his cup a centimetre from his mouth, bringing it down more, "you mean…you have not heard the news?"

"What news?" Harry asked a bit more annoyed. "What are you playing at?"

"Tsk-tsk, Draco. You have not told the boy?" Voldemort smiled wickedly. "My most loyal servant, Lucius Malfoy, was to help me restore my body to it's younger state as Tom Riddle, but the spell went wrong when an ounce of happiness was created. You, Harry, created this happiness. You see…the scar I laid upon your forehead has always linked us. Somehow, you have managed to drain all the dark power from my body, however it has gone into Lucius, making him far more powerful then I ever was. My body shall still return to it's younger self within time, but…" He paused, once more looking to Draco before finishing, "Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, is in fact…the new Lord."

Everyone in the room but Draco gasped in surprise.

"So you are good now?" Ron asked alertly.

"More or less." Voldemort smirked.

"Then you're not trying to kill Harry anymore?"

"No." Voldemort answered bluntly, sipping more of his tea as Dean fondled at his unused arm. "But I suspected Draco would have mentioned this." He stated, not even glancing at the boy this time.

Harry looked over. The pale boy who was tossed to the floor moments ago was looking up at him sadly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. _How could you betray me, Draco?_ He asked with his thoughts. Of course, he got no answer in return and continued to scowl at the boy he once trusted with all of his heart.

Draco's soft silver eyes turned to an icy-blue. His mask was back on, at least for the time being. "I do not have to explain my actions…" he trailed off. "But…I will not let you fill their heads with lies about me any longer." He announced, facing Voldemort.

"Lies? Oh no Draco. I will only speak of the truth." Voldemort glanced at Harry. "Shall we talk about your abortion? Maybe the virginity you don't really have?"

It was all Draco could take before his hand went flailing into the previous Dark Lord's face, leaving a pinkish-red handprint. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" he yelled, with tears streaming down his face.

Harry flinched. He was growing more impatient by the minute and he honestly didn't know what to make of the issues at hand. Clearly his beloved Draco had been lying to him from the very beginning and he sat wondering if he could ever really forgive him. No. He couldn't. He mustn't. Why forgive someone so devious? Why forgive someone who has never once even mentioned three certain words of affection? Why forgive someone so fake? So ruthless? So untrustworthy? Tust…after all, trust was the most important key to their relationship. It's what they had to rely on the most, and Draco broke that trust. No. There was no way Harry could ever forgive Draco after this.

"Draco…" Harry's voice finally cracked. "You aren't even denying what is being said." He pointed out with nothing but anger shown on his face.

Draco shook his head, tears ending with wide-open eyes.

Ron watched in amusement. He liked seeing 'the ferret' in pain, but better yet…he liked when he, Harry or someone close to him were causing it.

"Petty." Voldemort commented. "You are all so petty these days. That Weasley girl, Ginny, she is no better then Draco here and to think it could have all been prevented by her brother and the Granger girl."

Hermione looked to Voldemort sharply when hearing her name. Ron too looked his way.

"That's right Granger, Weasley. You both could have prevented Ginny from being raped by Dean."

Dean's expressions were blank as he leaned against 'Voldie' in a loving manner.

"What are you going on about old man?" Hermione asked viciously.

"The night you two made love, you heard screams did you not? You decided that someone else was to be the hero for once. You two were selfish and decided to take care of yourselves for once. If you had only fallowed the instincts of a heroine, you could have saved Ginny from being raped in the hall by the abandoned room you two were in. Now she is stuck with a child she wishes were gone from her body." Voldemort smirked. "You act as if your actions are so pure. You make me sick."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ron yelled.

Hermione raised her arm, locking Ron's lips shut with a simple spell. His lips were zipped and he could not open them. Hermione fell to the ground trembling, holding the temples of her head. "It's my fault. IT IS ALL MY FAULT!" She yelled. "I COULD HAVE PERVENTED IT! I AM THE REASON SHE WAS ABUSED! I WAS THE REASON SHE WAS RAPED! I AM THE REASON SHE IS PREGNANT! I HAVE CAUSED HER SO MUCH PAIN!" She screamed, shrieked, and wept.

Voldemort turned to the boy leaning against him. "He may have raped her, but you Hermione are the one to blame, aren't you." He smirked evilly. "You could have stopped it, and yet you wanted her brother, didn't you?" He smirked again. "Something tells me, there is more to it." He finished looking back to the blonde whose eyes were still fixed to Harry.

"Why don't you just leave? Go running to daddy, boy! Tell him everything. It is your destiny after all, is it not? You will have the dark mark soon enough, right?" He sneered at Draco.

_The dark mark too? Why did he not mention anything about it to me? Why has he lied to me so much? All we had is ruined. Everything we had is gone._ Harry said to himself. _I will never forgive him._ He continued his thoughts. _You. I will never forgive you, Draco. I hate you._ He thought while emerald eyes crashed into silver ones.

Hermione's whimpers were stalled as she listened to Voldemort continue his words, but towards Draco. She looked up to the boy. She could tell he was doing everything in his power not to cry, not to let go of his mask. He was doing everything to hide. To hold back, but he couldn't. Draco, for the first time, let his facade go. He gripped his heart as it was struck with pain, and he let the tears fall free-willingly, and loudly as he cried out for anyone to hear him.

Voldemort tended to Dean's needs, by soothing his lower back. He felt warm by the boy. He somewhat wanted to thank Hermione for punishing this boy.

Ron stood shocked. He didn't quite understand anything that was going on, but he couldn't stop himself from making his way over to Hermione on the floor. He wanted to be with her, help her, and he wanted his mouth unzipped as soon as possible.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out the sight and sounds around him. He just wanted to forget everything. He felt numb. _Lucius is the new Dark Lord. Draco will have to obey him, which means…I must kill them both._

Draco looked up with tears pouring down his face. "NO! HARRY, NO! PLEASE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Harry's eyes fluttered at the sound of Draco's voice, but he kept his eyes shut.

Ron kept to Hermione, trying to ignore 'the ferret's' weird outbursts.

As Hermione continued balling out her emotions, all of her thoughts on causing Ginny so much pain, her power began to drain out of her.

Ron began rubbing her back. Her last amount of energy went on flinging him as far from her body as possible. "NO! Don't touch me! We can't see eachother anymore." She said sternly and the room went silent except for the cries of a heartbroken boy and a heartbroken girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_To Be Continued…_

**Spoiler** – Are you still wondering how Draco can hear Harry's thoughts? Well, you get to find out in the next chapter! I hope it will be splendidly surprising:


End file.
